We gaze upon the Shoulders of Giants
by Cronus Prime
Summary: If there's one thing i know about science fiction. To fight monsters, there's only one way to fight them. How? with Mechs of course, they did it in anime didn't they? However I was given something that will change the course of the RWBY series forever, the game has changed and I'm it. Well...I hope your ready Remnant Because the age of giants has begun! Standby for Titanfall!
1. Foundations

**Hello Pilots! And Welcome to We gaze upon the shoulders of Giants! Now for those who have been here for some time, that the reason for this update is that I will be making more chapters for this story! Awesome right? With Transformers Gate Crasher hitting the Volume 1 finale, I can begin to focus on ohter projects since I'm taking a break from it.**

 **So in other words keep an eye out for More chapters coming very soon, along with the fact I've been playing Titanfall 2 a lot more recently I can keep chapters going while getting inspiration as well for more chapters. As for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Titanfall. Now with that outta the way.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Foundations**

We Humans as a species are a…interesting race so to say, we are capable of many things. But we are sometimes greedy, destructive, selfish, and fearful and many other I can't think of at the top of my head. But we hold the capacity for change and make ourselves known for either the right or wrong reasons.

Where am I going with this you may ask?

Well, they say the right man in the right place can make all the difference. Well I'm not the right man, but the right place? Heh, I am there already. I intend to make humanity known for the right it can do rather than the wrong.

Before we get this train rolling I'd like to give a summary of how this came to be.

* * *

I was at home playing Titanfall 2 like I normally was since it's really hard not to come back to, until I saw a bright light shine from the window, I went outside to see what it was and then I saw I big orb roughly the size of a beach ball, shining like a star. Noticing it was familiar but I didn't want to just assume it was what I thought it was in case it wasn't. I got a little closer to it, it then shone brighter at the point I couldn't see and it was all that I could remember.

When I wake up I look around to see I wasn't at my house anymore. To be honest I wasn't sure where I was, mean in the middle of a forest with nowhere of knowing where you are is kinda unsettling. I then turn to my left and see a small crate, I crouched over it and opened it up.

When I saw what was inside I was in for a surprise, I noticed a Titanfall Pilot helmet, a Data-Knife, a protective vest with several pouches, a Jump kit and a SMART pistol. There was a note stuck on the helmet…

 _"Hello, Connor, there isn't a doubt in my mind that you're wondering why you are where you are now. I'll be honest, after seeing events in this world, I've become rather curious of what would happen if events where shaped differently. So I thought why not give it a try right? Well for you it doesn't take a genius to figure out what these items are however these items alone aren't enough to make a huge change. In the handle of the SMART pistol is a small chip that contains everything you need to make change in the world, there is a small release you'll know where it is when you see it. I recommend you keep it discrete until you make progress. Good luck."_

 _Sincerely, the Advocate~_

 _P.S. Welcome to Remnant Kiddo!_

'Remnant?! I'm in the world of RWBY? But just where bouts am I in the series? And to top it all off I'm practically given pilot gear and a SERE (Survival, Evasion, Resistance, Escape) kit as well' I thought to myself. Before I equipped the gear I then looked inside the crate and noticed that there were extra clothes along with some extra body armour. "Well I guess since there's no one here I could do a little outfit change, not that anybody would notice". I shrugged.

I then changed into the clothes that were given along with the armour and jump kit. I looked at my reflection in a small pond and observed myself for the first time I got here. I was wearing a green dark green jumpsuit with boots and the body armour covering my legs and my knees along with the vest covering my upper body as well as my shoulders. Come to think of it just make the green red and I'm the spitting image of Jack Cooper from the Titanfall 2 campaign.

I walked back over to the crate and dug through the crate and found a backpack that was a military one and was all black. I put my clothes in there and tossed it on my back and tightened it so it was secure. I then picked up the helmet and stared at the visor as it did the same, I then put the helmet on and started to come online.

 _ **New User Found**_

 _ **First Name:**_ _Connor_

 _ **Last name:** Camerone_

 _ **Serial Number:**_ _**********_

 _ **Birth Date:**_ _26/12/97_

 _ **Initialising Pilot Combat systems**_

 _ **Personal Cloak-**_ _Ok_

 _ **Ordinance-**_ _Ok_

 _ **Firearms-**_ _OK_

 _ **Double Jump-**_ _Online_

I looked at the HUD of my helmet and looked around and saw that it was scanning for anything nearby. But lady luck decided to throw me a bone this time. I checked my HUD.

 _ **Explosive weapons sounded. Waypoint marked.**_

I then started making my way towards the marked location, it might be someone that can help if I'm lucky but I don't wanna push my luck and have it turn on my for the worst. I hope that this will easy to start off with, it should be easy working the jump kit right? I hope.

* * *

I've been walking for god knows how long and right now I don't think this forest is looking any different the longer I keep going. I kept on going until I heard more gunfire going on and rushed over to the source.

"What you want some too?!"

"Wait I know that voice". I said to myself quietly as I dashed the last few meters from the marked waypoint. When I saw the source I now knew where I was and when I was in this world. I saw none other than Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna standing over a dead Ursa now forming their partnership. I was in the Initiation for Beacon academy, the last thing I needed was to draw unnecessary ate-

*Snap*

SHIT BUISCUIT!

The girls attention was then drawn in my direction and had their weapons trained on me. Perfect. "Alright come out now!" Blake demanded. What choice do I have? I walked out and had my hands in surrender showing them I wasn't a threat. "Easy ladies, let's use words instead of bullets alright?" I said. "Who are you? I Didn't see you when we arrived at Beacon". Yang said lowering her weapons and scratching her head in confusion. "Don't mind me just passing through". I replied.

"If you're not attending Beacon what are you doing here?" Blake demanded. Again. "Sheesh, ease up ribbons, Like I said I don't want any trouble, Merely just passing through". I explained. "We should beat it out of him, he'll talk when I'm done with him". Yang said cracking her knuckles. "Whoa buy me dinner first love". I joked. She seemed to like it. Blake? Not so much. "Look, I get it you don't trust me. If I were in your position I would be too". I said which let her lower her weapon but not sheath it. I then saw something behind them, I had my hand ready on my SMART Pistol.

"So why are you here?" Yang asked.

"DUCK!" I yelled while pulling out my pistol and shooting two Beowulfs that crept up on them in the head. I'm surprised that the SMART pistol could pierce through their skulls. Well I guess it could go through a grunt's helmet in the game the skulls shouldn't be a problem. As the Grimm corpses lay lifeless and disintegrating the two of them turned back to me. "You're welcome by the way". I said as I slapped a fresh mag in then stowed my gun.

Y"Whoa, thanks I guess". She exhaled. Blake was just silent and looked back at me. "What?" I said with a shrug. "Well I guess I could trust you a little, you had a chance to shoot us but you didn't. But try-" "-Anything funny and I'll regret it. Got it". I finished for her. "Hey could you take off your helmet? I'd rather talk to the person behind it face to face". Yang asked.

"Sure". I complied and pressed a button on the side of my helmet which opened the front of the visor to reveal my face. "Uh, how old are you?" Blake asked seeing how my face was as young as theirs. "19 why?" I asked. "You kinda look older than you are. Just pointing it out". Yang explained

"Eh I get that quite a lot. So we heading out?" The girls agreed and I closed my visor and followed them.

 _ **Receiving encrypted transmission-**_

 _Just follow them and help them complete the initiation, when the time comes to meet the Headmaster I'll help you out. You are here to change the events. There will be a cache near the ruins where only you can find it with your HUD._

 _You'll hear from me very soon._

 _The Advocate~_

 _P.S. The Link to your helmet allows mental commands to your gear. I added the liberty of linking your phone, and any nearby communication devices. Play some music when the chance comes ;)_

'Huh, handy. But seriously who the hell is the Advocate anyway?' I asked myself mentally, then Yang got my attention. "You know we never did tell us your name". She pointed out. "My name's Connor, and sorry I had to almost pull a gun on you two but I had to act quickly". I stated. "Nah it's ok. Name's Yang and this is Blake, how did you end up here anyway?" "Well your guess is as good as mine love". I shrugged while shaking my head. "I'm finding it hard to believe you just ended up here suddenly. Although the tone of your voice says you're truthful". Blake added her to cents in. I'm not sure if that's saying I'm telling the truth or bullshitting.

"Weather you believe me or not it's the truth, and besides there's a cam in my helmet that recorded everything and still is now so it should help my case if push comes to shove". I explained. 'Let's hope the Advocate has everything planned out so I can make the change he wants me to make'. I thought to myself while I had my gun at the ready following the future members of Team RWBY.

* * *

(Emerald Forest Cliff)

Ozpin and Glynda are currently observing the students on the cliffs of the initiation and soon they would be forming their teams once they have returned with their relics. However Ozpin noticed someone walking with Yang and Blake via his scroll. He was wearing a helmet that didn't look recognisable. "Glynda, switch your feed to Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao Long". "Wh-who is that? Ozpin we need to deal with this matter. He could sabotage the initiation or worse harm the student-"

"If he were to harm the students he wouldn't be walking with two of them. Let's see where this goes before we decided to take action shall we?" He said in which his assistant just sighed and nodded her head. 'This should be interesting'. He thought to himself.

* * *

(Forest, My pov)

We kept walking until we found the temple and saw various chess pieces. While Yang and Blake were talking I started to look around for that cache the Advocate left for me to find, I had no luck until my HUD was updated.

 _ **Weapons cache detected marking HUD now**_

I traced the marker to a bush near the temple behind the chess pieces and walked over. I brushed the leaves off and opened the cache, what it contained gave me enough firepower to take on an army. I was looking at an R-201c Carbine, A Charge Rifle Anti-Titan weapon, Fire Stars and magazines to go with em. I took the supplies and stowed them on my person and noticed a small box that stood out. I pulled it closer and opened it and saw a syringe, a Card and a lighter, another transmission came through as I opened it.

 _ **Receiving Encrypted Transmission**_

 _This needle will help you in the long run and may seem very familiar to you. The effects will be stated on the card provided once you've done the procedure, burn the card with the lighter…its undetectable, trust me. I'm sure you know the effects and it does just that you would expect it to do. The Weapons that you have and I might send to you will already be compatable to this world's resources, or "Dust" as the locals call it. Your first challenge is near, best of luck to you my friend._

 _P.S. Don't worry about the Charge Rifle, it'll recharge overtime, you're ordinance will restock itself as well but be patient._

 _The Advocate~_

'Well that'll come in handy.'. I then looked at the syringe, and remembered what the Advocate said. It clones a person's adrenaline. Meaning this is the Adrenaline Transfusion Burn Card. And when I looked at it was the Burn Card itself. Exactly like it was in the game.

 **Adrenaline Transfusion**

 **Permanently Stimmed as a Pilot,**

 **In addition to**

 **Having your Pilot Tactical ability**

I took the lighter and with a few tries it was lit, then burned the card and let it fall on the stone tile. The lighter got the attention of the girls and they walked up to me with a needle in my hands. "What is that?" She asked pointing to the needle. Technically this wasn't a lie…a little but mostly the truth. "Adrenaline shot". I said as I stuck it in my leg and bushed the fluid into my body, making my legs go numb, but not unusable. I then take another capsule in the box and inject myself like before. I then felt the effects, well taking effect, I was full of energy and felt like I could run for hours. I put the needle back in the box and closed the cache.

"And where did you get all that gear just a minute ago?" Yang asked. "Someone sent them for me to use, and let's just say, it's like Christmas morning and no one told me". I said cocking the bolt on my assault rifle. "Then again I dunno why this person would do all this". I said stashing the Fire Stars on my person.

"Right. Also why would someone send weapons to you in a place like this in a time like this? Seems sketchy don't you think?" The Hidden Faunus said. "Look I get it ya don't trust me, I think we established that when we both met". I sighed. Yang was about to speak up until we heard a scream come cut through the air.

Y"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang called. "Or a guy with a really high pitched scream" 'Looks like Jaune's balls haven't dropped yet'. I chuckled in my head.

"Seriously? Blake did you hear that?" Blake only responded by pointing in the air which made her look up to see Ruby falling to earth. But then she collided with Jaune and was sent into the trees to our left. Not long after that Nora and Ren show up with her riding an Ursa and snatching the white rook piece. Then Pyrrah arrives with the Death Stalker on her tail as Blake would put it. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Will everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Two seconds later Ruby brought our attention towards the sky-oh there's Weiss. Aaaaaand she's still on the Nevermore as expected. "How could you leave me!?" She called from above.

Ruby: "I said jump!" She called back.

Blake: "She's gonna fall".

Ruby: "She'll be fine".

Ren: "She's falling".

"Yep". That's when the others took notice of me and stood there wondering who the hell I was. "Sup?" I said before pointing up back at Weiss, who was "saved" by Jaune by being the one to break her fall…and possibly his back as well. "Great the gang's all here now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" She said before charging at the Death stalker. Knowing what happens next I run up with her and Yang following close behind me. Ruby Speeds up using her weapon and semblance to strike the Grimm but had little-actually no effect at all. She then tries to make a break for it but the Nevermore fires a volley of feathers trapping her by the cloak and stopping Yang in her tracks but I kept going. I took my Charge Rifle out and took aim.

"Hey ugly! Why don't you pick on someone who has more meat on his bones!?" I yelled. That got its attention, I keep running towards it faster than what I would normally run. Thanks to the Adrenaline Transfusion Burn card it's made possible. As I was clear of the feathers I built of the charge in the weapon and fired directly in its eyes, but it was persistent and kept coming. The kick was a bit much but I managed to hold it and not dislocate my shoulder. i then threw a Fire Star at it's face in which it screached in pain with the thermite burning into it's armoured exterior. I activated the cloak and was now hidden from sight the giant scorpion changed its target and went for Ruby again, I saw this and prepared to fire again but Weiss beat me to the punch and froze it's stinger like she did in the series.

'Man, too close for comfort there. Even if I knew it was coming'. I thought to myself before uncloaking and joining the group. "Nice job with the ice wall there". I said towards Weiss who looked at me in appreciation. "If you don't mind me asking something?" She asked. "Shoot". "How were you able to run that fast?" I responded by showing her my Jump Kit. "I use this and I took an adrenaline shot earlier, so I was able to run fast as I was able to. Now all those who want to leave now speak now and forever hold your peace". I said. "Guys that thing is circling back. What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

"Everyone got their pieces?" I asked everyone.

Blake: "We do".

Ren: "We have".

"We still-" "-Got it!" Ruby said cutting Weiss off. "Ok then just so ya know I don't know you're names save for a few so". I asked pointing to each of them. "Lie Ren. But call me Ren". "Pyrrah". "NORA!" "Weiss". "Ruby". "Jaune, sweet short, ladies love it". "keep telling yourself that Casanova". I chuckled. "I'm Connor, the way I see it no reason to stay here due to the situation". I said. "He's right our objective is to take the relics and get them back to the cliff. There's no point in fighting these things". Ruby explained. "Well said. Check ammo, make sure you're stocked and let's bolt". I said. "Who made you leader of this little group?" Weiss said in a manner I'm all too familiar with.

"I never was, besides the way I see it we're following Rosebud here". I replied. Ruby took the lead and we all followed, with me knowing what lied ahead. All I can hope is that these weapons can take out the Grimm we are going to face.

* * *

We kept running as fast as we could with me just behind Ruby due to the Burn Card I used earlier. I pulled out my Anti-Titan weapon and fired at the Death Stalker hoping to slow it down, and I did…for what, 5 seconds? We kept going until we were at the bridge but right on que, the Giant Nevermore dive bombed it separating Ren, Pyrrah and Blake from us.

"Man we gotta get over there they need help!" Jaune said. "Let's do it!" Nora replied. "Yea, I can't make that jump". And as expected for me, she changed her Grenade launcher to its hammer mode and catapulted her and Jaune over to the other side. I then looked up and my helmet calculated the rout I should take to reach the top where team RWBY was going to be.

'Well time to put this Jump Kit to the test, just to put some tunes on first'. I thought while several commands were issued on my HUD before I ran to build up speed.

 **[Now Playing-Red Like Roses-Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams-RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack]**

I double jumped onto a pillar running up it and leaping of onto another one. After that I ran into the inner area of the ruins and wall ran on it before jumping next to Ruby who was surprised to see me. "How did you do that?" She asked. "Jump kit". I responded. 'I'm definitely loving this Jump kit now that I think about it'. I Chuckled in my head. We looked up to see Blake making an attempt to cut it down to size but it wasn't working. Where the hell is that thing's weak spot anyway? As she regrouped with us we saw it come in for another attack run and I lifted my Charge rifle at the ready. "It's Tougher than it looks!" She said to us. "Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang said cocking her gauntlets with the rest of us readying our weapons.

"Weapons Free!" I called out and we then opened fire on the giant bird that as coming at us.

Coming at us. Oh shit!

"Girls jump!" I said, and I think they got the message as the bird came and crashed into the ruins. The girls used their own methods to recover from a strike like that Ruby used her semblance and speed, Weiss with her Glyphs, Blake with her agility and Yang with her gauntlets. Me? Well my helmet mapped the route for me and used my jump kit to wall run and leap to one bit of rubble to another, much like a certain level in the Titanfall 2 campaign, we all eventually made it on the bridge where the Grimm was circling back for another attempt.

Mentally I was shitting myself not to fuck up while doing so. So I wasn't as calm as you may think. "None of this is working!" Weiss said as she scanned her surroundings. "I have a plan! Cover me!" Ruby ordered. "Give the word red". I called back switching to my carbine and the jumping on a pillar near Yang then firing at it aiming for its eye. Yang's explosive rounds were only hitting with splash damage, but I was going for the eyes so it'll hopefully lose its vision a bit before Ruby beheads it. I swapped my old magazine with a fresh one and was about to shoot before Yang was scooped up and firing buckshot down its throat. She then jumped off letting the bird smash into the cliff allowing Weiss to freeze it by the tail and I then threw a Fire Star to weaken the armour it had on it. I turned my attention to the girls and saw that they had the slingshot ready.

"Hurry it won't hold for long!" I said as I landed near Weiss who had Ruby ready to be launched. "Of course you would come up with a plan like this". Ice queen said. "Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked. "Hmph, can I?" She said with confidence. "Can yo-" "Of course I can!" And with that, little red was launched trapping the Nevermore by the neck and dragging it up the hill leaving rose petals behind her then slicing its entire head off, letting the corpse fall to the abyss below.

"Well. That was a thing". Yang said aloud. "Too right love. Too right". I exhaled. "So how about we find a way up there?" I asked everyone.

* * *

We eventually got to the top of the cliffs and we noticed that there wasn't anybody here for some reason. Damned if I know what's up. "Uh are we the first here?" Ruby asked. "Well I don't see anybody here, so it seems the most logical thing". I shrugged then opening my visor. "Well it's good to see you've arrived in one piece students". We turned to see both of the professors appear. Goodwitch then held her crop at me and I felt myself being moved in mid-air.

"Wha-Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!" I exclaimed. "And our intruder". Ozpin said. "Intruder seems too big of a word here. I prefer the term, innocent bystander". I replied…but fell on deaf ears. "Professor stop! He helped us in the initiation!" Yang said coming to my defence. "We're not going to hurt him, we're just going to ask him some questions". "Yea, well if that's the case can you tell her to let me down. If I were to hurt anybody I had like a million chances down there to do so". I explained. there was a moment of silence before Ozpin Spoke up. "Glynda release him". He said, and in which she abruptly complied and let me down. "Thank you". I said dusting myself off.

"You ok?" Yang's worried about me? Wow. "Y-Yea I'm good". I replied. "Now if you would all make your way to the auditorium and wait until the rest of the students arrive". He said to them before turning his attention to me. "As for you I would like for you to come with me. We have some questions to ask". He said. The others started walking away to where they were instructed but Yang turned her head in worry. "Go on. I'll be ok, don't worry". I smiled assuring her that I would be. She then jogged up to catch up to the others leaving me with the faculty members of the school. "Well now that that's sorted. Shall we?" I asked them and which Ozpin nodded and gestured me to follow.

I then got a message from the Advocate as expected and closed my visor to read it.

 _ **Receiving encrypted transmission**_

 _The only way to get the faculty of Beacon on your side is to tell them the truth of all this. Who you are and where you came from. However don't tell them your purpose. Tell them that you're here to change the world for the better but don't elaborate too much, do not to mention me too much either, don't reveal the chip in your pistol they cannot know about it. I have my reasons for this. I know this is asking a lot from me at the moment but you need to trust me on this one._

 _The Advocate~_

'I hope you know what you're doing Advocate. My ass is on the line here'. I thought frantically.

* * *

 **Well there we have it. The first chapter complete, and restructured! Now I've restructured this chapter and the next one after it to current writing standards so I apologise for the extra delay.** **If you want to see more giant robots beating the crap outta each other head on over to Transformers Prime Gate Crasher, it was my first story and I'd appreciate it if you'd consider having a read of it.**

 **So, don't stop here! Head on over to the next chapter.** **Until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **[Update-18/8/2017: Chapters 1 and 10 are been updated to the new writing structure]**


	2. Plans for the future

**Welcome back Pilots! Now with the re-structure now out of the way New chapters can be started in the production phase. So the deal here is I've started the third chapter of the story and never really finished it due to several reasons.**

 **1-I had RWBY Remnant Games to do along with Transformers Prime Gate Crasher.**

 **2-I wanted to make it to the Volume 1 finale of Gate Crasher so I can take a break from it.**

 **3-Work is kicking me in the nuts and is never a fun thing. But I assure you that when normal work days are back in full swing I can get back in business.**

 **Well enough rambling outta me Enjoy!**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Plans for the future**

After walking through the halls of Beacon we eventually arrived in Ozpin's office and I have to say, I swear I could see the fight between Cinder and Pyrrah took place here in the ghostly image. The Headmaster took a seat behind his desk with Glynda next to him. "Now that we're here I would like to ask you to remove your helmet". He asked. I pondered it for a moment and I was showing it, knowing what everything will happen and how fucking vague and cryptic Oz is I then responded. "The way I see this conversation going is that trust is an important issue is it not?" I explained. "That it is". He replied. "For me you can't expect me to just give it to you. Ya gotta earn it, besides I do plan on taking it off. Just not at the current moment. This is all you're gonna get at the moment". I stated as I opened my visor.

"Is that so. Hmm, alright I suppose so. Anyway I came to the conclusion that you're not from around here. The equipment, weapons and the helmet. So tell me, where are you from Connor?" He asked. "Well since you know my name I'm gonna say you were observing the initiation". I said and in which he nodded. "Well, to say my story is completely crazy and unbelievable". I said. "Enlighten me". He said simply.

"What I plan on saying is that none of this is false information. I come from a different dimension, so different yet similar to this one. Where I come from there is no Dust, no Grimm no darkness of any kind. This dimension is merely fictional from where I come from. And feel free to call bullshit on this but I speak the truth, besides I stand by what I say". I stated. Glynda then spoke up. "I find that very hard to believe, that you came from a different dimension. And that you're armed that you could take an entire army". She said.

"Isn't that a little hypocritical? I mean the students are just as armed as I am and I was merely trying to find my way out of the forest until I was spotted by Yang and Blake". I said with my arms crossed. "You can't be serious, lying won't get you anywhere here!" Oh for the love of- "Look, how about you argue with an open mind than just jumping the gun with your own assumptions". I retorted while standing straight. She was about to speak again but Ozpin raised a hand to tell her to be quiet. "Regardless, what do you plan on doing in Remnant might I ask?" "Well, since I'm here I could change the world for the better". I replied. "I see. How do you plan on doing that?" He asked me.

"Any way I could I guess". I replied. 'That and possibly save a lot of lives better than Ironwood could ever do'. I thought to myself.

"Due to the footage we've seen you managed to hold you own and worked with strangers you barely know. And with weaponry I've never really seen. Like the big one on your back". He said motioning towards my charge rifle. Before continuing on. If only he knew how somewhat wrong he is. "Furthermore I see a lot of untapped potential in you and wish to make an offer. Join Beacon Academy and you'll be on the road to make a great Huntsman with the right guidance". He explained.

"Hmm" I thought aloud. 'He has no idea on what's to come. But whatever change I can make can hopefully stop it along with my foreknowledge. But I do have the Advocate to help me out if he wants to see the change he wanted in this dimension' "Alright then I accept. However just one a few things. First no one is to touch my weapons an equipment, people will try and study it but that's not gonna happen as long as I live. Second there is a likely chance that I get care packages sent to the school, they'll be sent to me. Finally I don't do uniforms, this is what I have for one so. Yeah".

"I can respect those agreements. Miss Goodwitch will escort you to your dorm room". He said as I followed the witch of beacon. Not in a mean way she is like literally a witch, anyway I followed her to where I would be for the next 4 years.

* * *

We eventually made our way to my new room and it was all to myself, that way I can be alone and plan for future events. "If you need anything else just call on your scroll, and don't bring any weapons during class times. Have a good afternoon". "Thank you professor". I replied. "Also I apologise if I was a bit harsh. I was usually called a liar even though I spoke the truth back where I was from". I said to her. "Well, I suppose I was a bit harsh myself. I'll take your advice when it comes to an open mind". She said saying sorry as well.

"It's all I ask Professor". I replied before walking in and drinking in my surroundings. It was pretty simple, a desk where I can maintain my weapons, a single bed a drawer for clothing near the window, my own bathroom and a side table. Come to think of it it's pretty similar to team RWBY's room. I took my helmet off and put it on the side table and set my R-201 and my Charge rifle against the drawer. When I did so I saw that there was a small box on the bed, I then opened it and saw a small component inside along with another Burn Card and a Phone looking device.

 _ **Receiving encrypted transmission**_

 _I noticed that your cloak could use a little upgrade, so I thought you could use this. Also the small pad like device is a boost. Use it when things get rough. It will activate and appear on your HUD, just use it to scan the weapon and it will do more damage for 10 minutes after that it will need to recharge after 60 seconds. For the little module there is a small compartment in the back of your vest that it will slide into, you know it when you see it. Under these items is ammo that will replace the amount you used during the initiation along with a little something for your rifle._

 _The Advocate~_

As I finish reading the message I took the Burn card and took a look at it.

 **Active Camo**

 **Replace Pilot Tactical ability with**

 **Longer lasting Cloak**

I took of my armour and found a compartment and opened it. I then inserted the module and it then clicked into place before closing it up, before I lit the burn card with my lighter. I picked up the device that was inside and pressed the power button on it.

 **Amped weapons**

 **Supercharge your primary and secondary weapons**

This was written on the screen then changed into the picture like it had in the game. This will come in handy indefinitely. I then placed it in a pocket in my suit and then looked inside the box to fin the ammo along with a HCOG RANGER Sight for my R-201c. I then took my rifle and attached it on top of the weapon and looked through it, satisfied with it I put it back to its original spot next to my AT weapon. I then got a message on the Scroll given to me earlier and I was told to head to the ceremony like everyone else. I picked up my gear and set the small box under my bed then walked out to join the rest of the school.

* * *

I was standing among the crowd and watching the teams being formed. I stuck my helmet to my belt so my entire face was visible. I then looked to my left to see none other than-

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as, team RWBY, led by…Ruby Rose". Never mind. "Now, that the teams are now formed, I have one more announcement". He stated as everyone including me were curious on what he has to say, I might have an idea but I'll listen. "I'm sure you've heard rumours that someone has slipped into the initiation unauthorised. That may be true, however we've come to an agreement and he will become a first year student as everyone else". He finished before changing the screen to show my performance against the Grimm with both RWBY and JNPR. "Now will this individual please come to the stage?" He asked. I shrugged and walked up to the stage with team RWBY still there and walked up to the headmaster.

"This is Connor Camrone I expect you to treat his as any other student here like everyone else". He said to the crowd before turning to me. "As agreed, you will become a first year student as the rest of the other initiates. Considering what had happened and your cooperation with team RWBY you will act as their support along with team JNPR, this will balance out how your time here at Beacon so there isn't any uneven numbers". I then looked back at my "team" perse, Weiss was surprisingly ok with it due to the look on her face, Blake was hard to read but had a small smile, Ruby was overjoyed that I was with her, Yang wasn't having the flirty face I expected but was like her sister and had a friendly smile like her sister. I gave then a thumb up and a smile of my own.

"Looks like thing s are going to be an…interesting year". You have no idea how right you are.

* * *

When the ceremony ended I was walkin back to my room for some shuteye until I bumped into someone. And that someone was none other than Yang herself. "Hey~ Connor what's up?" She asked casually. "Nothing much just getting some shuteye for tomorrow you?" I replied. "Oh just heading back to my dorm. Speaking of which, where about is your room anyway?" "Well the number is 137". "Actually, that sounds like its right next to ours". So I was next door to RWBY. Huh. Go figure.

"Well at least I won't get lost as easy right?" I chuckled. "Wanna walk back together? You know catch up on what happened?" She asked. "Sure, I don't mind". I said as we both walked down the corridor. "So what did Ozpin want with you?" She asked with a little bit of concern in her voice. "He wanted to know who I was and where I came from and what I was doing here. And before you say anything I do plan on telling you guys as well. It may seem like complete bullshit when I say it but, it is the complete and honest truth". I pointed out. "You must have something big to say. Can you tell me a little before you do?" She genuinely asked.

"Well…would you believe that I'm a dimensional traveller, and I have foreknowledge of this dimension?" I sighed with uncertainty. Which caused her to laugh out loud. When she looked at me she started to slow down and stop completely. "You're, you're not joking are ya?" "No. I'm not".

"Well I kinda find that hard to believe". She said. "Trust me love. I couldn't believe it when I ended up in the forest and found you and Blake. The thing is I do have proof of this, and I want to tell you at the right time which will be soon. Maybe after the first day, that way we're settled into Beacon and with you and JNPR are together, they're just as important as your team is". I explained. "Ok I'll hold you up to that. But what do you know about me that only I will know". She asked. "Ok, from what I know. The great Yang Xiao Long busted up a nightclub owned by a guy named Junior. For his real name I can't remember". I explained. She was wide eyed that I know about that.

"Ok. I'm a little impressed by that. Anything else?" "I know you and Ruby are half-sisters. Share the same Dad, different mothers. I won't go into depth there since I know it's personal to you two". If she wasn't shocked about the first time, she was now. "Ok. I'll admit I find it a little creepy that you know that". She said. "I never meant to be creepy. I just wanted to show you how much I know about you. Like I said I explain myself after the first day of Beacon". I replied as we came to both our rooms. "Well we're here. I'll see you in class tomorrow?" I asked.

"You'll know where to find me. Goodnight". She smiled before giving a wink. "G'night". I winked back then heading into my room and shutting the door behind me. I took off the protective armour and placed it at the end of the bed and put my weapons against or on the dresser. I then looked inside and saw some spare clothing in each drawer, I opened the top one and found a note.

 _"You'll need the basic necessities in this Academy, so I made sure you had them to save time buying the clothing yourself. There's a little something in there that will help you out, I was going to give this to you in the initiation but I there wasn't enough time to send it. It'll be very useful if you can't use your jump kit."_

 _The Advocate~_

I look at what the note meant and saw what it was.

 **Grapple**

 **The Grapple is great for getting to hard to reach places quickly.**

 **It can also be used to pull enemies closer.**

Nice. Not only do I have a method of invisibility, but I have a grappling hook. Two pilot abilities at my disposal. I feel like I'm an army of one. But I can't get too greedy. I'll need everything I can muster if I'm able to survive on Remnant. Let alone with the entire RWBY cast. 'I can't help but feel a little too overpowered. But when it comes to reality I can take all the help I can get. Right now I'm gonna hit the hay'. I thought to myself as I set the alarm on the clock on the night stand where my SMART pistol lied. I then took off the suit and swapped it put for the night where I was provided not too long ago and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Now that that's out of the way I can start doing new chapters for the story! So keep an eye out for em! Now I'd like to address a few things before we come to a close.**

 **Since we only just started the first Volume of RWBY, it's gonna be a little bit before Titans can come into play, and there will be much, much more than just Titans in this story. So just bear with me, I can probably introduce Titans after the Volume 1 Finale. But I did say in the Description that I was the Game changer in this story, but I need time to become that said game changer.**

 **I Guess that's everything, there is to say other than leave me a review on how you like the story so far and let me know how I'm doing on where I plan to take this story.**

 **Until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **[Update-18/8/2017: Chapters 1 and 10 are been updated to the new writing structure]**


	3. The First step

**Welcome back Pilots! To We Gaze Upon the Shoulders of Giants! Now, I've got a good idea on where to go with this story, and I wanted to do this Chapter before heading off to work for a full week before the weekend was out. So I appreciate you all patiently waiting for the 3rd chapter of this story. With me taking a break from my other projects allowed me to get this baby up and running! Now enough outta me!**

 **Standby For Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The first step**

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock blaring and got out of bed and went in for a shower to fully wake up for the first day. When I got out I put on my suit and strapped my sidearm and a few Fire Stars to my person with the body armour I strapped my helmet to my belt and checked my schedule. "Looks like I got Grimm studies with Port. Heh, all I can think of is Jack wearing kilt". I chuckled to myself. I walked out of the room and heard a whistle go of letting me know that all of Team RWBY is awake. I then knocked on the door on JNPR's room revealing Jaune himself.

"Hey, Connor what's up?" He said. "Not much. Look just to make sure to be ready for class. It starts at 9 o'clock". I said to him. "Sure, thanks for the heads up". "No problem mate". I smiled before going over to RWBY's door and knocking. Blake came out dressed in her uniform. "Hey, just wanna let you know that classes are at 9 so don't be late". I said. "Sure". She replied simply

"Is that Connor at the door?" She asked from the room. "It's me Yang. Classes 9 o'clock, don't be late". I called back before walking to the classroom. I trekked through the grounds of Beacon for the first time and I gotta say it's more amazing in person than on screen. I then looked at the statue that was in the centre of the campus. It got me thinking, could I really stop the Battle of Beacon? If not minimize the damage than there was in the show. How the hell am I supposed to bring change anyway? I only got a handful of ammo and weapons. Best not to dwell on it at the moment. I walked to the classroom with my helmet on to I could know the way there in the future. I then placed my helmet on the desk and sat down with my scroll in hand, figuring out how it works while I wait, as other students pied in. It's pretty much like any tablet we be back at home with a few changes, and other things. I then turned my head to the entrance to see RWBY and JNPR at coming through the door panting as they entered. "Guys I said class starts at 9. What happened?" I asked with a gesture.

"Lost *Pant* track of *Pant* time" Yang in which I shrugged in response. "Why aren't you in school uniform like the rest of us?" Weiss said with the attitude. "The suit is my uniform, the armour is extra protection. I asked Ozpin himself and I was given permission". I stated "Anything else?" "That I get care packages here due to a contact outside of school, and no one and I mean no one is to touch my weapons without my permission or steal them". I finished. Weiss was about to retort but the teacher told us to take a seat and we then started to begin class. RWBY sat where I was with Ruby and Weiss to the left of me and Blake and Yang to my right. I then turned to the reader.

"I think we all know what happens here".

* * *

Ok when I said that Port was to teach class. Well he's just rambling on about his stories from when he was younger. I then saw Weiss getting pissed off because of Ruby's actions. Like balancing all the stuff she has on her finger. 'Seriously. She must have perfect balance to do shit like that'. I thought to myself. "-now who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked aloud. This can be good.

"I do sir!" Weiss said standing. "Well let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent". As he said that Weiss went to change and I then saw the cage that kept the Boarbatusk inside. I feel like is should jump in just in case something happens but I know better than to just do something like that. Besides my rifle is back in my room right now so Weiss is on her own for this one. Once said Ice queen came back she got into a ready stance to fight the caged Grimm.

Yang: "Go Weiss!"

Blake: "Fight well!" She said waving a little team RWBY flag.

'Did she have one of those this whole time?' I thought to myself.

Ruby: "Yeah represent team RWBY!"

Weiss: "Ruby I'm trying to focus!" She scolded. "Oh sorry". C'mon Weiss she was just cheering for ya. Don't yell at Blake or Yang but take it out on Ruby. My god how am I going to get through to her? "Alright let the match, Begin!" He called as he slammed his weapon on the cage's lock releasing the Grimm from captivity. The Boarbatusk charged at Weiss who tried to strike the side of it but had no effect whatsoever. "Ha, ha weren't expecting that were you?" He asked aloud in which Weiss tried again but had her Rapier caught between the beast's tusks. "A bold new approach, I like it!"

"Find the soft spot!" I called. To her. "Hang in there Weiss". She called, but some-how. THAT got her attention and made her lose her grip on her weapon. "Ho, ho, what will you do without you're weapon?" He asked aloud. I mean seriously we have eyes Professor, we can see clearly. Weiss managed to retrieve her weapon and got ready to attack again.

"Weiss go for its belly, there's not armour underneath-" "Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped at her. She really needs to drop the Ice bitch attitude otherwise she'll end up like her father in which I'm sure no one wants. The Boarbatusk then started spinning and charged at her. She then put up a glyph to stop the attack and knock it on its back. Weiss then launched herself at the Grimm before stabbing its belly and killing it. Ouch.

"Bravo, bravo! We are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training! I believe that is all we have time for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. Stay vigilant! Class dismissed". He called to the class as everyone walked out and I saw Weiss walk out in a pissed mood. I think it's best to let her be and have the events play out instead of trying to make it better….I'll probably just make it worse. I put my helmet on and activated my cloak and saw Ozpin and Ruby talking. There was nothing really I haven't heard before, I mean I've either heard it in the show or read it in fanfiction…

"Do please come out Connor, I hear you nearby". Huh, I guess he can't be caught off guard that easily. I uncloaked and opened my helmet. "You're no fun Professor". I chuckled, in which he chuckled as well. Good to know I was on his good side. For now at least. "Well all joking aside there's a delivery outside your room, it came in during class time and I thought you'd want to know the next time I saw you". He stated. "Alright, I'll head there now and check it out. Has anyone gotten into it?" I asked. The last thing I need was to have some dickhead going through my shit and possibly breaking something and blowing up half the Academy and breaking in the process.

"No, it must be locked until you can access it. It's a security system even I'm not familiar with. Now I bid you and Miss Rose good day". He replied before walking off leaving me with Ruby, who looked at me. "What did he mean by Delivery?" She asked me. "Well this person called The Advocate sends me care packages containing equipment, supplies and weapons to the school. So don't ask me who The Advocate is because I have no idea on that". I shrugged at that last part. "You had me at weapons". She said excitedly in which I just smiled and shook my head in amusement.

"If you want you can tag along and see what I got". I said to her and in which she nodded her head furiously, which just made me smile even more. "Alright c'mon". I said gesturing to follow me.

* * *

We walked through the corridor and I saw a crate that was next to my door. I opened the door and Ruby helped me lift it inside and motioned her to close the door behind us. My helmet then started beeping letting me know that I have a transmission coming in. I closed my visor and read the message

 _ **Receiving encrypted transmission**_

 _The following will contain things you're gonna need later on your journey. They have been modified to use dust crystals instead of what they were usually made of. Also it will contain a new ability for you to use and will certainly come in handy, in areas in which your cloak falls short._

 _~The Advocate._

After reading the message I opened the crate and saw what it contained. It had a SA-3 Mozambique pistol with its ammunition, a data-pad, a module which looked like a Pilot tactical ability like the cloak, and there was something under them. I picked up the pistol and inspected it, I then put it down on my bed and took the data-pad out and did the same, I then took the module out and saw what it was with the note attached to it.

 **Phase Shift**

 **Phase into a different**

 **Dimension for a short time**

Oh the life saver that this will be when the times come. I then took off my chest plate and put the module in, which was a perfect fit surprisingly. I then took off my armour and pulled looked in the crate again. And there were 6 Titan Batteries. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THEM WITH NO TITAN?!

'Ugh, without a Titan the batteries are useless, how the hell am I supposed to get a Titan on school grounds anyway? *Mentally sighs* I'll cross that Bridge when I get to it'. I mentally ranted to myself before closing the crate with the batteries in them and putting them at the edge of my bed. "Anyway, since I got a new pistol I'll show ya all the weapons I got so far". I said to Ruby in which she started inspecting my Carbine. "That's the R-201C Carbine, good damage, accurate and has a low recoil when firing full auto". I explained to her.

"Are there any more weapons besides the ones you have so far?" Ruby asked in which I smiled. "Oh yea there's a lot more". I chuckled as I admired her liking in weapons. If I somehow managed to get a Titan I'll never stop her. Oh the fun I'll have when that happens.

* * *

When I checked the time it was roughly 6:54 and Dusk was just about ending, I went to gather all of RWBY and JNPR in my room so that I can explain myself to them. You know without the fear of getting either impaled, stung, stalked…..y'know what? I'll shut up now.

"Now, I'm pretty sure why you're all wondering why you're here correct". I asked them and they either said yes or nodded their heads. "OK, now in order to tell you all, I'll do a little recap and work our way up to now. Alright, now I was at home doing my usual business until there was a bright light outside my house, I went to check it out and found a big blue orb the size of a beach ball. I went to touch it but I was blinded by the light. Next thing I know I was in the initiation grounds. I was then given a suit of armour, a Pistol and the Jump-kit". I was about to continue on but Ruby had her hand up and I gestured her to say her piece. "Do all those weapons and stuff come from your home or?" She asked leaving it hang in the air.

"No, and I'll answer that in just a second. Anyway after the initiation I was then given everything and now settled her in Beacon". I said before continuing. "Now onto the main reason why you all came here. I'm not from this dimension, the weapons and gear are a clear example of that. I come from a universe where that the one we are in now, Remnant is all part of a fictional series called RWBY. Yes girls as in your team name RWBY". I said to the all-female team present. "Now before you all call bullshit on me let me prove it". I then looked at Yang who knew she was going to be asked something. "Now Yang and I talked before this and let's just say I gave her a little hint of my origins". I explained.

"He's right, he knew something only Ruby and I would know". Yang added before looking at Ruby. "He knows about our family Rubes, he know that you and I are half-sisters". She said which Ruby's silver eyes went wide. "That and she trashed a nightclub". I pointed out in which… "Dude!" She said with a gesture that said 'the fuck man!'

"Yang. It was about to come sooner or later". I deadpanned, in which she nodded pretty much saying 'yeah I guess that makes sense'. "Anyway, like I said this world is fictional in mine but here, everyone is very real I assure you. I also have knowledge of future events, but for everyone's safety don't ask me because it will be disastrous if it goes beyond my control". I explained to them, having dropped a huge bombshell on them it got em thinking.

"Ok, I guess I understand what you're getting at. Do you know everyone's secrets in this room?" Blake asked keeping her face neutral. If she were being questioned she'd be good at keeping it quiet I'll give her that. "Yes I do, but trust me. I've kept Yang's personal life secret like she would want me to. You all have my word, unless I have permission, lips are sealed". I explained to them in which they all agreed to that. "Now I believe we should get some shut eye, it may be Friday tomorrow but we still need to get to class on time, I'll let you guess go". I said as everyone then got up and started to leave.

All but Yang.

"Something on your mind Yang?" I asked her and in which she closed the door and looked me in the eye before speaking up. "I need to know something, I'm sure you'd know what I'm talking about". She said seriously. "It's about your mother isn't it?" I asked in which she nodded. "Well, what I'm about to say would shock you but I got no reason to lie to you on a topic as sensitive as this. So what I say is nothing but pure truth. Ok?" I stated in which she walked up to me and gestured me to continue.

"Ok, your mother's name is Raven Branwen, if you're wondering what she looks like she's pretty much the spitting image of you, with the exception of red eyes and black hair. Guess that's where you got your looks from". I smiled before continuing. "Now as for where she is I don't have a clue, but, she's leader of a bandit tribe who's pretty much has the motive that if you strong you live and offer you to join them or they'll force you to do it by any means necessary. If you're not? Well you're pretty much done. As for the reason why she left you…well your guess is as good as mine". I explained, she was silent and still processing all this information. I don't blame her, she practically had a huge bombshell dropped on her. "Yang. I don't expect you believe me. But if you call your father or uncle, it'll just confirm what I've said". I said gently.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would she leave Dad? Why would she leave me? All for this stupid bandit tribe!? How could that be important than your own daughter?!" She said tearing up heavily before breaking down crying. I wouldn't understand what it's like to have your own mother bail on you and never tell you why. And I never will. I stepped closer to Yang and pulled her in close which shocked her. "Just let it out Yang, it's ok". I said to her. I may not be good at comforting anyone but in my perspective it felt like the right thing to do. Yang then buried her face in my suit and cried hard, knowing that her Mother pretty much leave you and never come back again. Add the fact that she nearly got herself and Ruby killed at a young age, and had to be the mother figure to her little sister for nearly all her time growing up. After she had finally calmed down we sat on my bed with me still holding her. She then looked me in the eye.

"Thanks Connor. For telling me about my Mom when Dad and Qrow wouldn't". She smiled lightly in appreciation. "It's fine Yang. The way I see it, Raven doesn't deserve you after what she did, if she wanted you she would've stayed". I explained to her before continuing. "Besides you don't need her, look at what you've accomplished without her! You've taken care of Ruby all you're childhood, you've managed to get into Beacon with your sister, and you crushed Junior's balls!" I chuckled and she did as well. "Look on the bright side, you still have Ruby, your Dad, Qrow everyone here at Beacon…and me". I said taking her hand in mine. "Know that I'm right by your side Yang, through thick and thin big or small, I'm right here". I assured her. Knowing all the crap she'll go though in Volumes 3 and 4, having Blake run from her, losing her arm and suffering PTSD from Adam. I WONT let that happen, even if I have to trade my left arm for Yang's right arm.

I'll make sure everyone gets their happy ending.

Especially Yang.

"Thanks Connor. Even though we haven't known each other long, all that you've done is lift me up. Thank you". She smiled warmly then leaned closer and pecked me on the cheek, leaving me possibly red as Ruby's cape. I looked away knowing that I'm embarrassed as all anything. "S-sure thing Yang. I-if y-you want to talk, I'm always open for you". I stuttered while rubbing the back of my head. She then giggled at my reaction before standing up and walking out the door. Not before flashing me a wink and closing the door behind her. Me? I was still trying to process what just happened in the last few seconds.

"Damn…what a gal". I muttered in surprise, before smiling. Knowing Yang Xiao Long just pecked my cheek. I then changed into my sleepwear and got myself ready for bed but there was a beeping coming from my data-pad. I pressed the flashing button and it was from the Advocate.

 _ **Receiving encrypted transmission**_

 _Connor, there's something important I need you to do. Tomorrow when classes end, there is a set of Co-ordinates you need to follow. This will help you dearly and is first of your many assignments that will come in order to change the world of Remnant. Doing this will be the biggest starting point for you to start to make your foundations for change. I wish you luck._

 _~The Advocate._

After reading it I then nodded to myself and turned the device off. Knowing I'm pretty much being assigned my first assignment from the Advocate, leave me how am I supposed to tell Ozpin about this? What do I tell my friends?

What do I tell Yang?

"*Sigh* I'll have to cross that bridge when I get to it". I said to myself before turning off the light before drifting off to sleep. Ready for my first mission for coming day.

* * *

 **And Cut! Now I know it was short and there wasn't any action aside from Weiss fighting the Grimm like in the series and being a bit short of what I usually do, but I think it was best to end it here. Now I gotta tell ya, I'm pretty excited to get this story off the ground and up to par with my other stories. Let me Know on what you think of the story.**

 **And for those who've been here for a while. Don't you worry, when I come home from work I can really get stuck into this Fanfiction. Also Let me know you're thoughts on the direction I'm taking the story. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **[Update-18/8/2017: Chapters 1 and 10 are been updated to the new writing structure]**


	4. New faces, familiar things & paths found

**Hello Pilots! And Welcome back to We Gaze Upon the Shoulders of Giants! Now this idea just came to me this morning and I immediately got to work on it. Now I spent all day working on this chapter and I gotta say I'm quite pleased how it tuned out. Now this is the starting point of change in the world of RWBY.**

 **And the surprises it has in it. Well, I think you'll love it when you read it. Now enough outta me I'll see ya in down int he bottom AN.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: New faces, familiar things, and paths found**

When the next day came round I was in Combat class with my friends and we were watching Jaune getting the crap pounded out of him by the residential asshole of Beacon Academy, Cardin Winchester…It really bothers me that he gets the name Winchester. I'll admit I do like the Supernatural series. That and is the name of a rifle I like…anyway, getting off topic, Jaune then charged at Cardin for the last time only to be knocked back onto the arena floor. Man I'll admit, he has the balls to forge fake transcripts and get in here with the rest of us.

Well.

I mean I was dimensionally transported here by what appeared to be the Ark from the Titanfall 2 Campaign and guided by an anonymous person called the Advocate and wanted me to make change here but~ I digress. When the bell rang we were walking out of the class and headed off for the rest of the day due to it being the end of classes.

"Guys?" I called to the main cast getting their attention. "There's something I have to do, its personal business, I'll catch up, ok?" I asked them. "Can I have a word before you go?" She asked in which I nodded. The rest of the gang all agreed and walked off but Yang stayed behind, she looked me in the eye before speaking. "Where exactly are you going? And I won't take no for an answer". She said poking my chest plate. "*Sigh* The Advocate gave me a set of co-ordinates to go to, what's there? I got no clue, but it's where I'm headed. And I need to go alone". I explained to her in which she looked worried. I mean I don't blame her I'm going by myself and don't know what to expect when I reach the co-ordinates.

"What if it's a trap? What if this Advocate is setting you up?" she asked me in a worried tone. "Yang, if the Advocate wanted me dead he wouldn't've given me all this gear I have on me now. Besides he wanted to change Remnant for the better. Don't ask me how, I just roll with it besides he hasn't steered me wrong yet". I replied but she did seem to feel any better. "Look". I said putting my hands on her shoulders. "I promise to come back safe and sound, besides, I've got the entire world of Remnant to explore. And I've got you to come back to". I smiled warmly, in which she smiled back and hugged me in which I did the same.

"Just. Please be careful". She pleaded. "I Promise Yang". I said before breaking the hug and putting my helmet on and watch Yang walk away. I then looked down in thought. "I Promise Yang….cross my heart". I muttered to myself then closed my visor and cloaked away.

* * *

(Forest of forever fall)

Forever fall, looking at it in person is a marvellous sight than it was in the show. Really, it's really beautiful seeing it before my very eyes. I've trekked through the forest, with all my weapons on my person. Fire Stars in my pouches on my suit, SMART pistol on my chest in a holster, Mozambique at my side, Charge rifle on my back and Carbine in my hands. Seriously it's like I'm willing to take on an entire army. Anyway I've been walking for god knows how long until my radar pinged. Which meant movement up ahead. I walked slowly and quietly and found two White Fang Grunts walking right in front of me. I hid behind one of the many trees that were here and listened in.

"You think we'll ever make it out of this?"

"We just gotta hope, besides after what happened the last time. I'm starting to run out of hope. But at least we're still breathing huh?"

"We just want to make a difference and what do we get? Hated by humans and now our own kind. What's next?"

'I'm not getting the full picture here. What's going on?' I thought but was cut off until I heard a click behind me and felt pressure at the back of my helmet.

"Yea you know what that is, hands up slowly". I then turned my head and saw WF grunt pulling a pistol to my head. "Easy mate, there's no need to pull the trigger. Just put the gun down and talk this out". After I finished that 7 more of his friends aimed various weapons in my direction, but they were all too familiar. 'Wait, R101Xs? CARs? Alternators? And EVA-8s? Those are Titanfall weapons! Where did the White Fang get this kind of firepower from!?' "Drop your weapons. Now. I don't want to pull the trigger. But I will if I have to". He isn't the usual WF grunt you'd find under Adam's command. He's not as far gone as others. That and he had a Hammond 2016 Pistol aimed at me.

"Then don't. Look if I were to harm anyone I would've done it by now and besides I don't roll like that". I said as I took my helmet off and strapped it to my belt, showing I was human. "My name is Connor Camerone. I was sent here by my informant to know what's going on". "Sir look at his weapons! They're the same tech as ours!" As one of the grunts said that the leader looked at me and took his mask off and his hood revealing himself to be a Polar Bear Faunus which surprised me since I've never seen that kind of Faunus before.

"Stand down men. If he were to exterminate us he would've done it by now". He ordered in which his troops complied but were hesitant but complied never the less before turning his attention to me. "My name is Lieutenant Jacob Frost. Leader of the White Fang Freedom fighters". He said extending his hand, I then shook it showing I wasn't a threat. "Now tell me, who is this informant of yours? And how do you have our weaponry?" He asked.

"Well I was given them by someone called the Advocate". As I finished that they all muttered to each other in, surprise? The hell? "Did you just say the Advocate?" He re-asked the question with wide eyes. "And you would happen to be a Pilot would you?" He asked again in which I replied. "Well, Pilot yes, in a way and yes the Advocate".

"Follow me. I'll take you to our camp. You just may be the hope we've been looking for. We're Oscar Mike Men let's move!"

* * *

I followed Lieutenant Frost to where his camp is and saw there were several tents coloured red. Must be to blend in with the forest. As I walked past one of the tents I saw that there were just civilian Faunus in them, I passed another one I saw that there wounded being treated for injuries. As we walked through the camp I saw various grunts carrying Titanfall weaponry. Mastiffs, R-97's, Spitfires and even a Softball or two. When we reached the main tent, inside there was a table with a map on it, Frost ordered his men to leave us alone. I'm surprised that they didn't take my weapons or cuff me back in the forest.

"I'm sure you have many questions Connor. Feel free to speak". He said. "Well, I mean no offence when I say this but. I know the White Fang aren't the friendliest of folks when it comes to humans. Which brings me to the point. Why didn't you shoot me when you had the chance?" I asked one of the main questions that I had.

"I was leader of a regiment of the White Fang that was supposed to fight the enemy in sheer numbers and force. It was an assault team and had very few casualties. However I saw the horrors that we were doing. I believe we fought for equality and equal rights. But in reality it was Genocide. I kept it discrete, and took my men and several civilians who we had as prisoners and left the Fang. Although it had consequences. There was 75 in my regiment. Now there are only 30 of us left. Half of them civilians the other my troops. I formed the Freedom Fighters the moment I left the White Fang. Doing the right thing, the right way. The way it should be". He explained.

Damn. These people have been through hell and back. Quite literally.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know". I looked away, knowing how cruel my race can be. "Coming from myself as a human. I know my race is cruel and destructive. But we also have the capacity for change. Change in which I'm making for all people. Human, and Faunus". I replied. "It's a rare sight to see a human showing compassion for my people". He smiled in which I smiled back. "Is there anything else you'd want to ask me?" Well… "Ok then, how and why do you have weaponry such as the ones you're carrying now?" I asked, really wanting to know how they got their hands on Frontier weapons.

"Like you, I was informed of a certain individual called the Advocate. We found several crates full of weapons and ammunition. Nothing we've ever seen before. We've learned how to use them, however we're still new to it". He replied. "The Advocate told me to find someone of your description, carrying multiple weapons. Wearing a helmet that shone with a blue visor". He said powering up a laptop on the table. "I think you'd want to see this". I walked over to him and looked at the computer.

 _"Hello Connor. Good to finally speak with you like this instead of messaging you. I am the Advocate. But I'm sure you already knew that"._ It's really him. The Advocate! The voice is distorted and synthetic, showing he doesn't want to be recognised. "Well if it isn't the person I wanted to speak to all this time". I remarked. "Now, I'm guessing you planned all this and have us meet each other?" I asked. _"Correct. You're smarter than you let on. I'm impressed. I'm sure you have questions regarding my allegiance. Rest assured I am very much on your side. I wanted you two to bring change after all"._ He stated.

"Alright, we're all ears". I said crossing my arms. _"Excellent. Now onto business shall we? As you are aware Frost, the settlement that the White Fang had flushed you out of with the creatures of Grimm is heavily infested. I had sent Connor to you to help clear them out"._ He explained.

"The settlement we established, the one he's talking about was our original HQ. The White Fang released Grimm there and had us scuttle the entire place. Lost most of my people there and we've been unable to take it back". He explained to me. "Ok so how are we supposed to do that? One extra person, and a few extra guns might not be enough to kill all the Grimm in the area". I stated. _"I'm glad you asked. I've sent a supply drop that will put the situation in your favour. Connor I know you're going to like it, I suggest planning your approach before taking action. Good luck to you both"._ The transmission then cut out leaving me and Frost wondering what he meant.

"Charming bloke ain't he?" I said sarcastically. "No kidding. If there is a way to take back our Headquarters, we'll take it, come with me, we'll recon the area and plan our attack". He stated in which I nodded and saw him pick up a Devotion LMG as we walked out. We walked through the camp and Frost walked to one of the Grunts and told him where we are going. The LT looked at me and gestured me to follow him.

* * *

Frost and I walked through the forest being nice and quiet so that we wouldn't be spotted by anyone or anything. We came up to a cliff overlooking the entire area the LT gestured me to get down via hand signal, I did as he told me and prone down and crawled to the edge like he did. And let's just say it wasn't the best sight. I saw various shelters that were made by The Freedom Fighters built with their own hands, luckily most of them were still intact. Several tents were there as well, some of them ripped but were fixable from up here.

And then there was the Grimm. I could see Beowulfs, Ursai, Creeps, several juvenile Death stalkers, and the occasional Alphas to the Grimm I mentioned.

"Now you see how much we need this back Connor?" He asked me while looking through the Binoculars he had in his hands. I zoomed in via my helmet and saw for myself. "If we can take this back we can have a better foothold like before and be more protected from any threat the Grimm and the White Fang throw at us". He stated. "How did you lose it in the first place? I know that the Fang sent in Grimm in there. But I want to hear your side of the story". I said looking at him and he looked at me through my visor.

"We were tipped off that the White Fang were coming in to negotiate with us. We saw an escort party leading a high ranking Member of the White Fang. Little did we know it was a trick, they released the Grimm right when our guard was down. We were powerless to stop them, the only way we could lose the Settlement was if we weren't paying attention. And they did just that and I paid the price. Several lives of my people were killed in the attack. Those who survived were executed without any mercy or remorse". He explained with a heavy heart, and regret. I place my hand on his shoulder and spoke. "You didn't know. What matters is what you do now. For the people who are still breathing and alive right now. If you can guarantee them that you can get their home back. That's all you need to give people their hope and faith back". I said to him. In which he smiled and nodded.

"You right. C'mon, let's head back. Let's go see where the supply drop is". He said to me as we started heading back to the camp.

I wonder what it is.

* * *

We got back to the camp and were in the command tent like we were in before. We were looking at the Map that was before us, the Advocate sent us the co-ordinates where the Supply drop was. And let's just say Frost was very disappointed by the results.

"Of all the places, it had to be there". He exhaled. "What is it?" I asked him. "The area the supply drop is in the Forever creeks. That place is Grimm central there. I managed to avoid the place all together but has a very good supply of fresh, clean water there. We tried to clear it out but it was no use. We barely managed to get out before it got worse. We lost a good man that day". He explained to me. "We can't send my people out there". "Then don't I'll go. That way you're men aren't in danger and it's just me. Besides, I'm decked out enough to last for conditions like this one. Look like it or not we need that supply drop. Otherwise we'll never retake the settlement". I explained to him. He was conflicted on if he should put his trust in me. I mean if I were in his position I would be too.

"Very well. Knowing the Advocate he'd transferred the information to your helmet. Get in, mark the supply drop for my men and get out. We have two trucks that can carry it out and back here". He said to me in which I nodded and walked out. "Connor". He said stopping me and getting my attention. "Thank you. For helping my people. It means a lot. Be careful out there". He said. I nodded and put my helmet on then walked out of the tent and cocked the bolt of my rifle trekking away from the campsite.

I'm still trying to figure out why the Advocate wanted me to help these people in particular. Not that I'm complaining but there has to be a bigger reason why he had to get the two of us together. My HUD then showed me the co-ordinates of the drop, I then double timed it there with the aid of my Permanently Stimmed body to get there faster.

* * *

I kept going until I was close to the location was merely 56M away so I slowed down to a walk and make my way through the bushes that got in my way. When I got through the bushes I was in for a surprise. The supply drop was something that just might clear the Grimm from Frost's settlement. It was a fucking titan!

But not just any Titan.

It was a Vanguard Class Titan!

"Oh, man. The amount of carnage that will follow when I get this beast working". I chuckled to myself and stowed my rifle on my chest. I then saw an indication on my HUD.

 _ **Vanguard-Class Titan**_

 _ **AI Systems Offline**_

I'll get to that in a minute, I then inspected the Titan further, the giant Mech was on one knee and was presumed in standby mode or something, its colours were Black and Green with small streaks of white here and there, the strange part was it wasn't showing any number designation on it. Weird. I then checked the essentials. But there was a problem.

The Data Core was missing.

"Dammit of all the things to be missing it just had to be the Data Core". I muttered to myself before I received a transmission from the Advocate.

 _ **Receiving encrypted transmission**_

 _As you can definitely see you've found the Titan I sent in. However in order to keep it safe I separated the Data Core from the chassis in order for safe keeping. To get the Titan operational you'll need to retrieve the Data Core. It will now be marked on your HUD…now._

 _~The Advocate._

 _P.S I have an expert for you on how to operate the more advanced equipment for you. He's already there as we speak._

"Well, good to know that there's an expert here on Remnant". I said to myself, I then saw the Data Core was marked in some bushes and walked over to it and popped the lid off. I then saw the Data Core, along with an extra Data Knife and a hard case. I pulled the hard case out and opened it to see a Small hard drive but there was something missing. Then an idea struck me, I took my SMART Pistol and opened the back of the handle and out came a small chip. I then put the chip inside the drive and it was a perfect fit. Satisfied, I put the drive back in and closed the hard case, locked it and put it in my bag safe and sound. I then took the extra Data knife and strapped it to my belt. I then took the Data Core and inspected it, and saw the Designation number.

.

.

.

.

BT-7274.

"No way. BT!? He's alive?! Oh man this is just getting better and better!" I smiled in surprise. I mean its BT's Data Core! What better Titan to have than the companion in the game's campaign? I quickly got to my feet and rushed to the front of the Titan and carefully placed the Data core in the socket and stood back and let it do its work. When the core was in place the optical shutters then blinked.

 **"Optical sensors reinitialised. Adjusting focus. Are you alright Pilot?"** He asked me. Mentally, I was excited as all anything just being in the Titans presence. But I managed to keep it in and save myself the embarrassment. "Been bett-Wait, did you call me a Pilot?" I asked him. **"Yes. Your current equipment and loadout shows that you are a Militia Pilot".** He replied. I then took my helmet off and held it in my hand. "Well, the thing is. I'm not a Pilot, well not exactly. But I've had personal experience when it comes to using the gear I have on me". I explained to him. **"I scanned my known files and could not find you in any of them. You look much like my previous Pilots. May I ask your name?"** He asked me.

"My name is Connor Camerone. I wouldn't call myself A Pilot perse. But like I said, I've had experience to know how to be one". I introduced. "Pleasure to meet ya". **"It's a Pleasure to meet you Connor. My Designation is BT-7274. You may call me BT".** He introduced himself. **"BT, Got it".** I smiled. BT's optic then blinked twice. Before speaking up. **"My systems are rebooting. Estimated time until full functionality. 2 minutes 10 seconds".** He updated. Looks like he needs time to readjust to his Titan chassis. It might be the best idea to let him know what I know.

"BT, there's something you need to know". I said as his optic looked at me. "Look since you can tell if I'm lying, I feel that it's only fair to let you know what's going on. **"Please elaborate".** "*Exhales* Ok. The thing is that I'm not from this universe. Neither are you. But I'll get to that in a minute. The thing is, I know who you are and what you are before you did, and the reason why that you couldn't find me in your files is because that…do you know the Multiverse theory?" I asked him.

 **"Multiverse theory. Definition: The multiverse is the hypothetical set of possible universes, including the universe in which we live".** He replied. "Well. Yea that. The thing is that in my universe, is that your universe is based off a popular Video Game franchise called Titanfall". BT was silent but didn't respond so I spoke up again. "I get that if you don't believe me I understand". I said. BT then spoke up. **"Voice pattern analysis says you are telling the truth, and no lies were detected. And your mental state is completely normal. How much do you know about the Universe I come from?"** He asked. He actually believes me? Well, damn what do ya know?

"Well I know that you're a Vanguard Class Titan in the Militia SRS Marauder Corp under the command of Sarah Briggs. Your first Pilot Captain Tai lastimosa, was killed in action from the Merc Group called the Apex Predators. Then Tai transferred authorisation to your second Pilot, Rifleman Jack Cooper. When you two were linked you fought the IMC on the planet Typhon and managed to stop the Fold weapon the IMC created. But you gave your life to save Jack and tossed him away from the Ark". I explained. **"Having all the information you shared further proves that you're telling the truth. Earlier you said I wasn't from this universe we are in".** He said to me.

"Well the thing is we're in another fictional world I'm familiar with. The world we're in is called RWBY. And that's Ruby spelled with a W instead of a U. The reason why we're both here is because this person called the Advocate wanted to see change in this world". I explained. **"** **The Advocate. A familiar name that was known across the Frontier from both the IMC and the Militia. He would find work with Pilots with skills. Examples of this would be the Apex Predators and the 6-4 Factions".** Huh, looks like the Advocate was an actual thing the Titanfall universe. **"While in unknown territory, I would suggest we work together in order to survive".** He said to me in which surprised me.

"Are you sure BT? I mean you already went through 2 Pilots already. Would you really consider having me as a 3rd one? What if I'm not as good as Lastimosa or Jack?" I asked him. His optical shutters blinked before answering. **"You will only know for sure if you try, Pilot".** I then looked down and went through my thoughts for a moment before looking back up to BT. "You're right. I'm ready when you are BT". I said to him with determination. We then heard a howl in the distance meaning that the Grimm are probably onto me. They must've picked up my scent or something.

 **"Systems reinitialised, In order to survive, we must establish a Neural Link in order to proceed".** He said as his cockpit opened. **"Please embark when ready".** I then grabbed the side of BT's Cockpit and looked inside. This is it. The real deal and the very first time operating a Titan. "*Exhales*, let's dot this thing". I said to myself, before sitting in the Pilot seat, a second later BT rose from his position and then the cockpit hatch closed.

 **"Protocol One: Link to Pilot. Establishing Neural Link".** With those words said, I felt strange as green completely filled my vision before disappearing. **"Neural Link Established…Connor Camerone-You are now confirmed as acting Pilot of BT-7274.**

 **Protocol Two: Uphold the Mission. Awaiting Mission update".** I then heard something outside the cockpit and realised that the Grimm were really close. Meaning they'll be on us any minute.

" **Protocol Three: Protect the Pilot. Re-initialising critical systems…Neural Link established. Primary weapon control and motion Link established".** The HUD in the cockpit was now showing me the outside world. The weapon that came into my view was my favourite Titan weapon. The XO-16 Chaingun, nice. I loaded a new magazine into the weapon and got myself ready. **"Pilot I am detecting multiple inbound hostiles, most likely native creatures of this forest. We will have to fight our way out".** He said to me, and a second later several Beowulfs and Ursai came into view.

"Great just gotta kill a few scary monsters". I said taking a few steps in BT. It feels weird but at the same time. It felt natural. "I'm ready when you are BT. Let's do this thing". I said before smirking. **"Copy that Pilot. A positive attitude can only improve our situation".** That it can buddy. That it can.

Then I decided now's a time as any.

 **[Now Playing-When the Mechs Hit the Ground-NerdOut!]**

The Grimm then started to attack. A small group of Beowulfs charged at us. But were instantly mowed down by the Chaingun in our hands, they didn't even stand a sliver of a chance. An Ursa tried its luck and came at us but we smacked it in the skull shattering it with the butt of the gun, and fired 5 Missiles from the Acolyte Pods and exploded into black meaty chunks. Several more Beowulfs charged at us in all directions but had deployed an Electrical Smoke and Dashed into one crushing it under foot. The one's that were caught in the smoke weren't so lucky to escape as they were killed within seconds.

Turning our attention to the rest of the horde and dashed backwards getting a little bit of distance. They all then tried charging at us at once. The Acolyte Pods then armed themselves again and the maximum locks were achieved and fired a swarm of missiles at the Grimm while firing the Chaingun as well killing 9-13 of them but still had decent numbers.

 **"Burst Core Ready"** That's all I needed to hear. I then pressed a button to end this little fight. **"Burst Core Activated".** He announced as we ejected the clip from the gun and placed a new one in and a millisecond after, Amplified bullets sprayed into the horde, killing a huge number of them in the process. **"Burst Core offline".** When the core was drained standard ammo was now being spent to mop up the stragglers. When the clip was nearly empty, none were left standing. **"Pilot, unknown hostile detected. Much larger this time".** Oh boy, if that's true we may have a Death Stalker coming for us.

And a second later an actual Death Stalker crashed the trees to our left. We reloaded the Xo-16 and faced it. This one doesn't look like the one in the Initiation, it's a bit smaller. Must be a mature one rather than an adult. The Scorpion lashed its tail at us and struck the hull, but BT's shields stopped it from doing any major damage. We dashed right and fired all missiles in the Acolyte Pods which managed to hurt it, but not enough to stop it from fighting. It then tried to get us with its pincers but BT's speed managed to get us out of the way, we fired the Chaingun into the Death Stalker which added more pain and tried to block the bullets with its pincers. This gave us the opening we needed. With one dash ready we stowed the Chaingun dashed straight into it and pinned one of its arms with our feet. With 40 tonnes of heavy armoured steel is pretty hard to get off of. The Stinger went in for a second attempt and struck he shields again bringing them down to 40% but it went for another strike, however BT and I were faster we grabbed the stinger and pulled on it. Then it was ripped off of the tail and tossed away like trash, we then grabbed the other arm with our left and delivered punch after punch with our right arm on its head. After a few more hits it was now lying on the ground. Dead.

 **[End Track]**

 **"Well done Pilot. This battle has raised our combat efficiency rating".** He said to me. My God. That was fucking intense. Yet, was FUCKING AWESOME! "Man, if that wasn't a hot streak I dunno what is!" I said cheering in victory. **"Affirmative. This is one of numerous hot streaks to come".** He replied. I remembered that he added hot streak to his vocabulary. "Damn right buddy". I chuckled. Then I was getting a transmission…from LT Frost.

 _ **Incoming Transmission.**_

 _"Connor are you there? We heard gunfire and explosions coming from your area, are you alright?"_ He asked me in worry. "Lieutenant, this is Connor. I'm fine. In fact I've secured the supply drop and eliminated a large number of Grimm while I was at it. I'll be back at the Campsite very soon. What I found will guarantee taking the settlement back". I said smiling. _"That's best news I've heard in a long time!"_ He said with joy. _"C'mon back and we'll discuss the plan. See ya soon, Frost out"._

 _ **Transmission complete**_

"BT, there is a group of people I was with before I found you. Can you pinpoint the source of the signal?" I asked my Titan Companion. **"Affirmative. Signal source traced. Marking your HUD".** He said and the Titan's HUD was marked with the waypoint. We pulled the Chaingun of our back and walked through the forest and back to the Freedom Fighters. 'Man Frost is gonna love this!' I thought while smirking.

* * *

 **THAT'S RIGHT EVERYBODY! BT-7274 IS BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

 **Oh man you have no idea how I really wanted to add BT in this story. But I just couldn't get it right before...until now! I know there was some people wondering if there was a Titan being added into the story. It wouldn't be Titanfall without titans, so why wouldn't I add them? Now I'll leave this here, so next chapter we'll rendezvoused with Frost and his people with BT in tow.**

 **And let me tell ya, things are gonna get real interesting next chapter. For what I ave planned will change the course of the RWBY universe and put a big fuckin wrench in Cinder and Salem's plans. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **[Update-18/8/2017: Chapters 1 and 10 are been updated to the new writing structure]**


	5. We take back what's ours!

**HELLO PILOTS! I"M BACK! After a full dick kicking week of work and an extra day of it...on a SATURDAY! BLASPHEMY I SAY! I'M BACK IN FULL SWING!**

 **.**

 **Sorry about that. As I said back up there, the work week is done and I'm back in business. Now I wanted to make this chapter very special for you guys, and will give you a little taste on where I plan to go with it. Now I'm going to take breather from this story for a good reason.**

 **In Titanfall 2, the next DLC is gonna be a big one. Monarch's Reign will be released in two days here in Australia on Wednesday, 2 days from now. I will be playing the said DLC to get more inspiration for this story. If you haven't watched the trailer for it I suggest you do so to know what I'm talkin about. So yea, just give me some time to play the new content and I'm sure I'll have some new ideas for ya in the next chapters. I'll talk to ya at thew end of the chapter, so enough outta me.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: We take back what's ours!**

After I found BT, I disembarked to walk the rest of the way back to the Freedom fighter camp, when we reached said camp I stopped and BT stopped as well looking down at me. "BT, wait here a minute until I call ya. Having a 20ft walking tank into a camp full of civilians and cautious troops with me without explanation might not be the best course of action. I'll call you to come out until then, just wait here a moment ok?" I explained to him.

 **"Understood, I will remain here until your call Pilot".** He replied in which I nodded and continued to walk to the camp. I then saw Frost walk out of the tent and come up to me. "When we heard those explosions from the creeks we feared the worst. Did you mark the supply drop for us?" He asked me.

"Well funny thing about that. I managed to bring the said drop with me". I replied to him in which he just stared at me confused. "Ok I'll show you, but just don't shoot because you won't have any luck here if you do". I said in which he complied and signalled BT to come out. The ground then shook and got stronger and closer to us and from behind me BT came out in full view with the LT's men being completely gob-smacked at the sight of the Titan. "LT Frost, this is BT-7274. But call him BT, BT this is Lieutenant Frost and the White Fang Freedom fighters". I introduced with a smile as if this were normal. Frost just looked up at BT and walked a few steps forward as BT kneeled down to my level.

"Uh. It's a pleasure to meet you BT. I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting the supply drop to be a Mech of all things". He said stuttering in surprise. **"It's a pleasure to meet you too Lieutenant".** He replied. "Now, what are we gonna do about that settlement?" I asked the question on everyone's mind.

* * *

After the introductions were done the LT brought out a Map for all to see. Including the Titan right next to me. Frost's plan was to lead the charge through the main area of the compound and clear the Grimm out along the way with me and BT following. But I looked at the plan and saw a few flaws. Frost's group will be vulnerable in all directions and BT and I will have to be careful where we shoot because the group will be in front of us.

"LT might I make a suggestion?" I asked him and he stepped back and let me have my say. "The plan you have is flawed in a few areas. If BT and I were to cover you from the back we'd be risking friendly fire, and that is something we don't want. I suggest BT and I become the tip of the spear and have their attention drawn to us and lead them away from the settlement. While we're doing that you clean up any stragglers that stay behind". I stated. **"Using this tactic will minimise the casualty rate of both civilian and troopers at our disposal. When the plan is motion, the civilians will need to find a safe area to hide while we clear out the Grimm, ensuring that no one is caught in the crossfire".** He added supporting my point. Frost was in thought and nodded before speaking.

"Alright then. There's a small hotel building we can send the civilians in while we work. I'll have a squad escort them inside and keep them safe just in case the Grimm try to take a shot at them. They will fire a flare letting us know that they've gotten to safety". He explained. "Let's just hope we're ready for it. We can't afford another mistake, if it does happen we're pretty much done, and there will be nothing left of us". He said aloud before looking at us. "My men are ready to go whenever you are. Let me know when you're ready ok?" he asked in which I nodded and watched him walk off. I turned to BT and told him to take his primary sensor off and hand it to me, the sensors compartments opened up and were empty. I took the SMART Pistol from my holster and put it in the right compartment and then put the second Data Knife in the left compartment and closed up the sensor and handed it back to BT to put back on his chassis.

"Now we got a S.E.R.E Kit on backup". I said aloud, before something came to me. "BT is there any chance you have any other loadouts on you besides the Exhibition loadout?" I asked him. **"Accessing…Loadout matrix shows 8 loadouts. Loadouts are currently reinitialising as we speak".** Wait, 9 loadouts? From what I recall there's only 8 that BT could use in the campaign. **"Loadouts are, Exhibition, Tone, Scorch, Brute, Ion, Ronin, Northstar, Legion and Monarch. Monarch seems to have been added to my Loadout matrix, it was not there before".** I mean he's a Vanguard and all but, HE HAS THE MONARCH TITAN LOADOUT? What else does BT have that we don't know about? Better yet what BT himself doesn't know. "Having multiple classes, for different situations will be very useful in the situation we're in". I said.

 **"Agreed, the ability to adapt with different Loadouts to the current combat situation will prove useful".** He added. "Let's see Frost, we're gonna take the settlement back. That and I have to get back to Beacon as soon as I can". I said motioning him to follow. "Man I'm gonna get an earful from my friends about this". I said to myself while walking to Frost who was talking to his men before looking in our direction. "I take it you're ready go?" He asked and I nodded in reply. "Ok then. Let get everyone together. Let them know what's going on". He said walking off.

* * *

We stood behind the crowd of Frost's people and the man himself was standing on top of a crate.

"I know we've been through a lot. We've lost so many, and we're not in the best of shape at the moment. That, we all know. But right now we have a chance to take back our settlement with help". He said pointing towards BT and myself sitting on top of him and I gave a small wave to the people. "Connor Camerone came here to help along with the help of BT-7274, they are going to take back our home. They will drive the Grimm away from the settlement and give the civilians time to get to the hotel and stay safe while we clear out the Grimm so no one will be caught in the crossfire, while the rest of us will clear the settlement of any remaining Grimm". He said as everyone muttered amongst themselves about the plan we had. But they had questions such as…

"What if it doesn't work?"

"How do we even know we can trust them?"

"We don't stand a chance".

"I can answer all of those questions". I called as everyone looked at me and I stood up on top of BT. "I won't try to understand what it's like to be discriminated and be called an animal". I stated. "But if you didn't trust me I could easily wipe out 20 camps like this one. But the thing is I'm not a murderer and I plan on giving you your home back. Also the plan will work, with BT and myself here the Grimm will be wiped out before you know it. But all I ask is for you to trust me". I said in which they seemed to be unsure about it. Frost then spoke up again.

"Right now we need all the help we can get. We've lost many people leaving the White Fang, brothers, sisters, friends and family. But not. One. More. Today we show what the Freedom Fighters can do. Today is the beginning of a new future for us, for peace and equality. Today! Today we take back what's ours!" he called raising his Devotion in the air and in response the people either threw their fists or weapons in the air and cheering as well.

'You're one hell of a leader Frost. One the Militia would want by their side'. I thought to myself smiling.

* * *

We marched to the main entrance of the settlement with the people behind us and saw several Grimm there as well. This was it. "Connor, we're ready to go on your word, give the signal and we'll come running". He said to me in which I nodded, he placed his hand on my shoulder before I could move out. "A lot of people are depending on you, we've got your back". He said smiling in reassurance, in which I smiled back and closed my visor.

"BT Let's do it!" I called as BT picked me up and placed me in the cockpit. **"Controls transferred to Pilot".** He said aloud as the HUD came online and pulled out the XO-16 from our back and cocked it. BT and I ran for the entrance and fired the Chaingun at the same time. Mowing down any Grimm in our way, the said creatures of Darkness then had their attention to us and followed us through the settlement. Now seeing it up close, there were buildings that were wrecked, much like MT Glenn. We kept running in order to drive them away from Frost's people. "BT how far are we from the settlement?" I asked. **"Approximately 76 meters. Suggest eliminating hostiles in the area".** He suggested.

"Right. Pilot Camerone to Lieutenant Frost, the Grimm are driven away make your move now!" I called through the radio. _"Copy Pilot, we're Oscar Mike. Everyone we're going, get the civilians to safety then clear the remaining Grimm in the centre of town move it, move it!"_ He replied before the connection was cut. We turned around and fired the last of the Chaingun's ammo into the horde before reloading. A Beowulf tried to jump from a roof but was backhanded into another building killing it. We then achieved the maximum amount of Locks for the Multi-target Missile system and fired, killing 6 Creeps, and 6 Beowulfs in the process. Several small Death Stalkers then came to try their luck but were either stomped on, killed by the electrical smoke or shredded to pieces by the XO-16.

An Ursa Major charged at us and swiped us with its claws bringing the shields down to 60%. We then turned and delivered a punch to the face and then sprayed a couple of bullets into its friend behind it killing them both. Several Alpha Beowulfs then came at us to our left in full force.

 **"Burst Core ready".** Upon hearing that I pressed a button and was ready to deal a lot of damage. **"Burst Core activated".** When the clip was loaded we then fired into the pack completely ripping them apart, as well as the Grimm behind them were suffering the same fate as well, the bigger targets like Death Stalkers and Ursai didn't stand a chance either. **"Burst Core offline".** As the core went offline standard 20mm Armour piercing rounds were mopping up the ones we missed with the Burst Core. As the last of the Grimm were slain there was only the gunfire from the distance coming from Frost's team. **"Hostiles eliminated".** He said to me.

"*Exhales* Man that was rougher than the horde from the Forever Creeks. Anyway. Let's help Frost's group mop up the stragglers". I said but BT spoke up. **"** **Warning. Large Hostile detected. Possible hostile Death Stalker".** He warned. Oh man. "Looks like we're not quite done yet. Get Ready BT". I called reloading the XO-16. We then took aim and scanned our surroundings, the ground then started to rumble and get closer and closer by the second. I then realised what's going on, we dashed twice forward and heard something burst out of the ground behind us we turned around and saw a Death Stalker. A really, really big Death Stalker. The fuckin' thing had spikes on its back and pincers and to top it off it had not one but TWO tails! I mean seriously! Isn't that a freak of nature or what!?

 **"Scans indicate that this Grimm is called a Matriarch Death Stalker. Rare and extremely dangerous".** "Well looks like we're about to have our hands full". I replied aiming the Chaingun at the Death Stalker and firing at its eyes. After firing nearly all of the mag into it, it didn't seem to do any damage. The Grimm then fired what looked like quills at us but this will be pretty much useless. "Nice try asshole". I smirked. We raised out left arm and activated one of the best cock blocking move I know. The Vortex Shield. The barrier was then activated and caught roughly 15 quills in one catch. "Sheesh, overkill much?" I said aloud.

 **"Natural selection would be a better term".** Really BT? "Not now mate". I replied before launching the quills back at the Grimm and when they struck, they did a reasonable amount of damage. But it was still not enough. Augh man! We Dashed into cover to and planned our next move. "Can't do much with the Chaingun, not enough time to get the Burst Core active…" I said before peeking out of cover and saw that it's moving pretty slow. Maybe it's so big it has reduced speed. We then ended up firing all missiles from the Acolyte pods. The resulting damage wasn't the best but wasn't the worst. "And the Multi-target Missile system isn't enough by itself. What to do? What to do?" I thought aloud.

 **"Pilot. I have a suggestion".** "I'm all ears BT". I replied. **"The Tone Loadout is online and ready".** He said to me.

"The Tone Loadout of course! That should do the trick! Ok BT let's give it a go!" I said as I pressed a button as my partner instructed me to do through the neural link. The HUD then changed around and the Loadout was different and in view came one of the most destructive weapons in the Titan's arsenal. The 40mm Tracker Cannon. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" I smirked as we dashed out of cover, the Grimm then fired a barrage of quills in our direction but we were ready for it by deploying a Particle Wall in front of us and then firing the 40mm at the Matriarch. Now it's doing the damage we need. After three locks were achieved the missile barrage went off and hit the Grimm square in the head and then rinse and repeat several times. The Death Stalker lashed one of its tails at us but we grabbed it and fired the Tracker Cannon at the other one then ripped it off and threw the stinger in its face. We Dashed backwards twice and deployed another Particle Wall and reloaded the Cannon and firing a Sonar Pulse in the process to get the final lock before launching another barrage of rockets into it.

 **"Salvo Core Ready".** Well what timing. "Time to end this!" I called pushing the core button and saw the Acolyte pods come into view. **"Salvo Core Activated".** When BT spoke those words, a huge Volley of Rockets were launched straight into the Matriarch's direction, when they came in contact with the Grimm. It was engulfed into a giant fireball with smaller explosions going off as well. **"Salvo Core Offline".** The Pods then retracted on our back and we aimed the 40mm at the smoke just in case, when said smoke cleared the Death Stalker was still standing but its back armour was becoming exposed.

"You seeing that as well BT?" I asked him **"Affirmative Pilot. The damage of the Salvo Core has weakened its back armour severely. If we manage to do enough Damage to its armour it will expose a weak point. Suggest the use of the Exhibition Loadout and the Burst Core concentrated fire on the weak point should eliminate the Grimm for good".** He suggest to me. If the Burst Core was charged the amplified rounds will rip through the weakened armour and shred its insides like tissue paper. "Very well, switching Loadouts". I said pressing the button to do so and the XO-16 came back into view. We reloaded the Mag and fired it and the MTMS at it with all locks achieved as well. It managed to blow apart the remaining armour that was there, but another problem occurred.

It was starting to regenerate.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I said frantically. The Matriarch then struck the ground with its pincers and the shockwave made our shields drop to 24% and making us stagger, its tail can tear though BT's hull without trouble. It was about to go for the kill but something struck its tail, we looked at the source and saw Jacob Frost with an Archer rocket Launcher in hand on one of the roof tops. "Don't worry Connor we got your back!" He called to us.

'We?' I thought but my question was answered as more of his men came into view on the high ground with various grenadier weapons and Anti-Titan weapons. They then took aim and fired on the Giant Grimm. Since the fire was coming from nearly all directions the Matriarch couldn't regenerate its armour. "Let's finish this everyone!" I called though BT's Speakers and opened fire with the MTMS and the XO-16 into the Death Stalker. As the huge barrage of ordinance was delivered into the Grimm it couldn't fight back due to it being too busy blocking the projectiles.

 **"Burst Core ready".** 'Just what I wanted to hear'. I thought while quickly pressing the core button and loaded the clip. **"Burst Core Activated".** And a second later Amplified munitions spewed out of the gun and into the Matriarch's back ripping though the exposed spot in its back and literally going through the other end of it. **"Burst Core Offline".** We stopped firing and saw the Matriarch stand there for a solid second before collapsing on the ground dead.

Silence then came before everyone started cheering in victory. A victory well earnt for all of us. **"Well done Pilot. Your skills are greatly improving, this battle has raised our combat efficiency rating".** He said to me in which I exhaled in relief. "We all did it BT. We all did". I said smiling. Knowing that we've won the day today.

* * *

With all the Grimm eliminated the people of the Freedom fighters were now rebuilding their home. BT and I were approached by the LT and he had the best feeling in a long time just by looking at him. "We can't thank you enough for helping us taking back our home. How can we repay you?" He asked. "You don't have to. We're just glad we can help, but if you ever need us we'll be here to help". I replied I then saw the people rebuilding their homes around us. "How long until everything is back up and running?" I asked. "It'll take some time. But we'll be able to get back on our feet don't you worry". He replied smiling.

"Lieutenant! You might want to come and see this!"

We then looked to see one of Frost's Grunts call our attention. Mainly Frost's, the three of us walked over and saw 5 grunts standing near what seemed to be a two story car park. Or what's left of it anyway. "What is it?" he asked. "We found something down here. We believe it leads to an underground tunnel".

As I was over hearing the conversation I took a step forward but I stepped on something. I looked down and saw it was a Scroll, I picked it up and inspected it. BT saw what I was doing and showed him the device and he scanned it. **"The Scroll is broken. However the memory drive seems to be intact. Downloading Data…download complete. Beginning playback".** As he said that he then projected a holographic projection of a person. I couldn't see who it was but they were wearing a cloaked with a hood over their head, and by the looks of it they seemed to be injured, I then saw where the hologram was going. It was going into the car park.

" _Must…keep…going. I can't…die now"._ It was all the person said before the hologram flickered away.

 **"The memory data is incomplete. Although we may find answers down below".** He said pointing to the entrance which was blocked by a big bit of rubble, too heavy for anyone to lift. All except BT. **"I will provide an entrance".** He said walking towards the entrance causing the LT and his men to step back giving the Titan some space. BT then lifted the block of rubble up and tossed it aside. I then looked down to the car park then to Frost and his men.

"Well. Ya comin'?" I asked casually before walking down with my Carbine in my hands and Frost's men with BT in tow.

* * *

We walked through the abandoned car park and it was completely empty. I mean really empty, not even a wrecked car, it's just a huge empty space with nothing in it. BT's lights on his shoulders where shining through the darkness which was in our way which was our main source but Frost and his squad had flashlights on their weapons which was extra helpful. "Search the area, there has to be something hidden here". I said to everyone who then branched off to find anything while BT was behind me. I felt along the concrete pillars to see if there was anything. **"Pilot, scans show that there is a weak but steady flow of power running through these lights. If we follow the source we may find answers".** He said to me. "Anything else BT?" I asked felling up another pillar.

 **"Look near your feet".** He replied and in which I did so and lifted my left foot, looks like we found a clue. Droplets of dried blood. I kneel down and my helmet did a scan of it while BT did the same. **"The blood seems to have been here for an estimate of 13 years. I will scan the trail and see where it goes".** He said gesturing me to follow, I complied and followed BT to the far end of the car park and was lead down another ramp. I called over to Frost and his men and told them to follow me. They jogged up behind me to catch up and we all followed the Titan that was leading us on this trail, but then came to a stop.

"Find something buddy?" I asked him. **"There seems to be something behind this wall".** He said pointing to the designated wall. I walked up and stowed my gun on my chest and felt the wall. Nothing different, I then knocked on it to-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's hollow". I said aloud in which the Freedom fighters looked at each other and wondered why, which was on everyone's minds. "There's gotta be a mechanism that opens this passage. BT can you find the source?" I asked the Titan of the group. **"Scanning…a power stream is flowing directly to the passage. Marking your HUD".** As he said my HUD was marked with a waypoint and I followed it. I then saw and electrical box. Really that simple? I was ready to rip the panel off by as I lightly tugged it, the panel just fell off. Shrugging, I then dropped it and checked the wiring. I then saw something which was out of place, the wires in the power supply have been what seemed to be electrical tapped back together. Must've been a makeshift patch up. I then flicked the switch and a wiring noise then came from behind me as I turned around. The door was open and walked back to the group and looked at what was behind the door.

The halls were lit up and continued lighting up further down the hall. **"Pilot. The Scroll's memory data seems to be relevant here. Playing now".** He said aloud and projected that same cloaked person as they walked through the hall still wounded.

" _My family will think…I'm dead…but I'm not giving…up"._

The figure then disappeared into the unknown hall in front of us. I brought out my rifle and cocked it and then gestured everyone to follow me. Looks like we're going to get answers very soon.

* * *

The halls were made of steel and looks like they weren't affected by the outside world. They also haven't been online for some time so by the looks of things the hidden facility is rebooting itself after all this time. We kept walkin as we then came to a clearing and a console at the edge of a platform. I walked up to it and saw it was asking for a handprint, I looked back at everyone and they were unsure, I was about to do it but Frost cut me off.

"Hey what are ya doin?" He asked me as I freed my arm from his grasp. "Nothing ventured. Nothing gained as the old saying goes". I replied as I put my hand on the panel and then we heard a loud wiring noise continue for 10 seconds before the lights started coming on. And as they came on one by one it revealed something big. Very, very, very big. "Connor…what is that?" He asked in a very shocked tone of voice. I took my helmet off and placed it on my belt and had the same expression on everyone's faces.

"A MacAllen Class-Carrier". I replied. "You mean to tell me it was down here this entire time? Right under our noses and we didn't even know about it?" He asked aloud. " _I have always planned 3 steps ahead of myself"._ Now that was a voice we that was all too familiar. We both looked at the console to see the Advocate's signal appear on the console. "I'm with the LT on this one. You kept it here this entire time and never told him or his people about it?" I said raising my voice a little.

 _"As I said I plan ahead of myself. But the only way to have you access this console was to have a Pilot such as yourself Connor"._ He explained. "Yea? Well what about that person you let in here. Roughly 13 years ago before we even got here?" I asked him. _" The ship has the answer you're looking for. Merely board it and you'll find out. Anyway, this is what I mean to make change in the world Connor. The MacAllen Class-Carrier is at your disposal along with its contents. Next to it is an assembly line which will have everything you'll need. The hard drive you found with BT-7274 along with the chip I gave you will be needed here, I've marked your HUD. See you soon"._ He explained before the transmission was cut. We looked at each other trying to figure out what the hell he's on about. "C'mon. Let's go see what's on that ship". I said motioning for the party to follow me to the ship.

* * *

When we boarded I let everyone look around while I followed waypoint on my HUD. The vehicle bay had everything that's not a Titan, Samsons, Paladin Tanks, Goblin, Crow and Widow dropships, Hornet and Phantom Starfighters. This was enough to supply an army in itself! Anyway as I followed the waypoint I saw it lead me to the Regen Pods. I opened the door and took a look around, the room had 8 pods on both sides of the room and had a second floor which contained more of them up there as well. I went over to a console and had a look at it.

 _ **Regeneration Pods 1-4 Ready**_

 _ **Pods 6-12 Ready**_

 _ **Pods 13-21 Ready**_

 _ **Pods 22-32 Ready**_

'Ok all regeneration pods seem to be working and ready to be used-wait a minute'. I mentally cut my train of thought as I found something that got my attention, and shocked me as well.

 _ **Regeneration Pod 5-In use.**_

'My God someone is on this ship!' I mentally cried in my head before checking the person's status.

 _ **Scanning Patient's Diagnosis…severe cuts to left hip area and right leg, 3 cracked ribs, moderate head trauma detected, blood loss at 33%.**_

 _ **Condition-Stable.**_

Man this person must've been through hell and back. Quite literally in fact. I walked over to Pod 5 and looked inside, but I could see through it due to the pod giving me minimal vision. I walked back to the console and typed in few commands and the exterior plates then started to retract, giving me a good view on who it was. It was a woman, roughly in her early 30s and when I was standing right in front of it, my mind then immediately clicked on who was in the pod. Someone who I never thought I'd see before my very eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was Summer Rose.

* * *

 **YEP THAT'S RIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! SUMMER ROSE IS ALIVE!**

 **Now you have no idea how long I've been itching to get this chapter done! I don;t mean to brag and all but when this idea came to me even I was surprised with it and I couldn't resist not putting it in! With all this Militia tech discovered on Remnant, and right below the Freedom Fighter's settlement of all places, the Advocate really takes pride and care into his actions. Now with Summer Rose discovered on the MacAllen Class-Carrier in a Regeneration Pod, how will I break the news to the Rose/Xiao Long family? Well we'll have to wait and see.**

 **.**

 **Now on a side note, I've been requested to do the story ideas that are on my profile. Those being HALO Remnant Wars, my RWBY/HALO WARS 2 Crossover and Monsters Among us, my RWBY/GODZILLA crossover. I will get to work on those soon. Like I did with this story, I will create the first chapter of each as a trial run to see if people will like it or not. So keep an eye out for those stories of you're interested.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **[Update-18/8/2017: Chapters 1 and 10 are been updated to the new writing structure]**


	6. Growing Numbers

**Welcome back Pilots! I know it's been some time since I posted another chapter but a lot happened the past week. My sister and Mum left for holidays and it's just myself, Dad and my brother at the house until next Wednesday. Now last chapter we found out that Summer is alive and recovering in a Regen pod on board the MacAllen-Class cruiser.**

 **Now I won't waste any more of your time.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Growing numbers**

I couldn't believe it. Summer Rose is alive! I mean she's really here! Man Ruby and Yang are gonna freak! This is perfect, Summer's alive and that way Ruby and her sister can have their mother back once she's fully recovered. I know the family will be very happy to see her. Though I wouldn't count Raven as part of the family, she left without saying goodbye to her husband and child. If we ever meet face to face, she'd better have a very good reason for what she did.

I was just looking at the mother of two of my friends from outside the regen pod and smiled warmly at these turn of events. "I'll make sure you're reunited with your family. THAT I promise". I smiled with determination as I placed a hand on the glass. " _I figured you'd be surprised by her being alive"._ Why hello to you too Advocate. "How is she here? Did you take her away from her family?" I asked suspiciously. _"No, no I'd never do that to anyone. However in my eyes she left too early if we had never been here. Summer is someone I consider a close friend. So now you know why I wanted her to live"._ Damn.

"How long until she's able to move?" I asked him…or whoever the Advocate is. _"She has improved after 13 years. However she was on the verge of death, if I hadn't have guided her here she would've definitely perished. She will need time to recover. I know you'd want to tell Ruby and Yang. However you need to wait until the time is right"._ He explained. "I'll wait until Volume 1 ends. With or without your permission, I'm telling them". I said taking no for an answer. I mean the sisters have been without their mother for too long and I don't want to make them wait any longer than I have to. _"I guess there's no changing your mind is there. *Sighs* Very well, I'll accept it. We'll talk soon"._ After that the connection was cut. I then looked back at Summer and sighed before walking away to find Frost as I heard the exterior casing sealed the Pod she was in.

* * *

I found myself back in the vehicle bay and saw that the rest of Frosts people had arrived with everything they had on them. What's going on? I walked up to the LT and got his attention. "Frost what's going on?" I asked. "Well, just seeing how this ship was under us, we figured we'd move in and help you change Remnant in your image". He replied. He, want's to help me? Why? "Frost, the thing is what I'm doing could put your people at risk. And I can't be held responsible for making poor decisions and getting them killed and…"

"Connor. First call me Jacob, I think we've trusted each other enough to call each other by our given names. Second, these people trust me that I trust you that you can take care of us. Third, you've done so much for us and asked nothing in return, and finally consider this as us repaying you for helping the group. And we're not taking no for an answer". He interrupted.

Well, Jacob I don't really know what to say. I mean you just packing everything up and tagging along with me? I'm just at a loss for words mate". I said to him. In which he smiled. "Well, I'll be more than welcome you and your people aboard. What I have planned is to have change in Vale. Atlas aren't getting their hands on this technology, they're already advanced enough as it is. We got a lot of work ahead of us. We're gonna need the proper training for a lot of fields here. We'll need soldiers, doctors, engineers the works. But the Advocate said he sent an expert to help us with all the technology here, I don't see em among us though". I said as BT walked up to us.

 **"If I may Pilot. My memory banks hold more information and schematics on the MacAllen Class-Carrier. I can show the people we have on how to work everything the ship has inside it".** He suggested. But then it hit me, the Advocate didn't send the expert here on remnant for me to find. BT IS the expert. He has the major and minor understandings on how everything works on the ship.

"Well ain't that nifty?" I chuckled before turning back to Jacob. "Well since we have our expert here, have your people make themselves comfortable in the crew's quarters. Until we have a larger force to expand on". I instructed him. "I also passed the mess hall on the way back here, I've checked everything and all the food is there waiting to be either heated up, cooked etc. and we're full stocked".

 **"If we are to accomplish on gaining a larger force. We will need to train the units we have now on how to operate the aircraft the Carrier has. There are Sim pods in the barracks bay that they can use without risking damage to the aircraft or themselves".** He added in.

"Good thinking BT, Jacob we'll check out the Bridge C'mon". I said gesturing him to follow. Jacob and I walked up to the bridge and the doors opened, allowing us access. When we walked through the lights came on and revealed the main control for the ship. The Bridge was that of the Mother of invention from RVB, it had the briefing table and the catwalk where the captain would overlook his crew. But the second floor was vastly different and wasn't as high up as it was in that show due to there being stairs on both ends of the room instead of an elevator. There were several seats and stations that had control consoles which had the ship's various functions. In front of all that there was the huge windows that were showing the outside world.

"Ain't this astounding?" He said in awe. "We'd better give her a name". I replied smiling. "I think you should be the one to name her. It's your ship, your choice on the name. Sir". When he said that I looked at him with a look that said 'wait what?' "You've proven yourself to lead a group into battle and with your tactic back up top, the casualties were zero. Meaning everyone survived because of you. I may be able to lead my group but an army? That I can't do, but you can". Where's is this coming from? "The thing is if there's going to be change in this world, you should be the one to lead this new army your building. My people are right by your side. Just point us in the direction you want us to go". He finished. "Well I have one in mind. But let's get everyone settled and trained with this tech before we christen anything". I smiled at him and he nodded in response before he followed out of the bridge and back down to the hanger.

As we reached the hanger again I heard my scroll ringing and saw who the caller was.

It was Yang.

'Oh fuck! I forgot about Beacon and everything'. I thought to myself. "Jacob I need to leave and get back to Beacon, look I don't have time to explain but I gotta leave". I said to him which got me thinking of another matter before I responded to the Y of RWBY's call. "Hello?" _"Connor where are you? Its almost 5 O'clock and getting close to dinner. Are you alright?"_ She replied getting worri- _"And to top it off the rest of the gang is looking for you even though I told them not to worry about it but they won't listen and they're blaming me for it. So you'd better get your ass back here before I find you and drag ya back"._ And then there's the angry side.

"Ok, ok Yang just give me an hour to get back I'll be back soon to explain everything ok?" I asked her in which I can hear her sigh before responding. _"Ya got one hour, then I'm going to look for you"._ She replied before hanging up. I then pinched the bridge of my nose before thinking of what I'm gonna do. I then made my mind up. "BT, stay here with the freedom fighters and keep them safe, until I get back. If anyone comes here with hostile intentions, you drop em. They're safety is most important here". I instructed my Titan.

 **"Protocol 2-Mission update. Ensure the safety of the White Fang Freedom Fighters until you return. Rest assured they are in safe hands pilot".** He replied to me before turning my attention back to Jacob. "BT will stay here and make sure nothing gets within the entrance of the facility. I my friends are back at the Academy looking for me and I've been gone a bit too long. I'll make sure to get back here whenever I'm able". I said to him

"Of course, while you're away we'll have BT help us around the ship and show us what and what not to do around here. Also…" He said before taking out his scroll and in which mine beeped showing me that I have his contact number. "Whenever you need to contact me, you know how to". He smiled and I smiled back and gestured BT to follow as I broke in a full sprint for the exit. It didn't take long to do so since I was permanently stimmed and BT had no trouble at all, as I made my way up the halls to the surface I then checked my gear to ensure that they were working so I can be sure to get back to Beacon faster. When we reached the entrance BT Stopped there.

"Ok you know what to do, keep me updated on what's going on and if we're making any progress. Stay safe BT". I said to him in which his optical shutters blinked before responding.

 **"You too Pilot".** He said before the passage closed separating us. I then took a breath and let it out before bolting back to the Academy.

* * *

As I was running through the forest I didn't take into account the Grimm that were in the area, so instead of fighting my way back I'd just bolt past them not even going to waste the ammo I had on me. I then ran past some much taller trees and saw a possible path with my helmet readout. I fired my grapple into a tree and them I was pulled towards it, fast when I was close enough the grapple was retracted back and I was left jumping from tree to tree like a fucking ninja with much faster momentum all the while avoiding the Grimm that were below, I then fired another grapple line into another tree and used it to swing forward and gain much more speed in the process.

"Almost there, almost there". I muttered to myself as the Beacon Waypoint on my HUD was marked and showed I was getting closer. Let's just hope I can come up with a cover story when I get back.

* * *

When I got back to Beacon grounds I didn't slow down, even though I'm running through the campus I kept going and activated my cloak just in case any of RWBY or JNPR saw me. I kept going until I found my room. I took out my scroll and opened the door then quickly shut it before catching my breath. I took off my helmet and my suit along with my weapons and put them around the room to show as if they never left the room. I then went in for a shower closing the bathroom behind me, I turned the water on and let my mind drift.

I found a Militia ship right under a settlement of White Fang Deserters and was already stocked with vehicles and supplies all ready to be used. And to top it all off I found BT along with em, I mean the last time we ever heard from him was when he sacrificed himself to save Jack on the planet Typhon. But all this come at a cost for something. Namely Cinder's group, the White Fang themselves, Raven's Bandit group and the General Ironwood of the Atlas Military. They'll be gunning for our technology, namely our ships, weapons and the big killer, Titans. If any of those faction even get their hands on our tech we're in for a world of trouble, it'll be the frontier all over again and no one wants that.

"No one said this was gonna be easy". I sighed before shutting off the water and started getting myself changed.

* * *

When 6 O'clock came round I then made my way to the cafeteria to get some dinner. When I rounded the corner I saw RWB and JNPR exhausted. When they set their looked at me their eyes went wide. "Uh, hi?" I said sheepishly, but Ruby took the chance to tackle me to the ground as Blake and Weiss grabbed my arms to hold me down. "What the hell's gotten into you guys?" I cried struggling from the girls grip but it was no use.

"What's gotten into us? What's gotten into you? You left without telling us where you were and you're gone for 4 hours! Explain that to us!" Blake demanded. "I told Yang didn't I?" I asked aloud rhetorically. "You just up and leave the school grounds and expect us to be ok with it?" weiss said with the familiar ice queen attitude. "Could you guys just get off my back? We all got secrets ya know". I replied.

"Connor you're really pushing your luck when it comes to trust, look I don't like doing this either ok". Ruby said in a tone to match her statement. "Oh, c'mon Ruby not you too". I then looked at JNPR who were pretty quiet during all this. "Fell free to chime in anytime people". I called them out. "Look, I'm not the kind of guy to pry into other people's business but I'm with them on this one". Really Jaune?

"If ya don't tell us what you're hiding I'll break your legs!" A little too enthusiastic Nora. "If it's personal I won't pry". Thank you Pyrrah "But suspicion has been a factor with you". OH COME ON! "I'll just say I'm with everyone else". Thanks for the honesty. Ren. "I'm waning ya. I'm not one to be fucked with". I said making my point.

"Oh really?" Weiss asked sarcastically. "That's right, besides I've got dirt on the 7 of you that you do of me combined and I won't hesitate to spill if you back me into a corner". I warned which made everyone go wide eyed knowing that I had foreknowledge on my side. "Sure you wanna risk it?" I added. To be honest I didn't want to do it but I will if it's necessary. "You wouldn't. Besides, the way I see it you've been secretive ever since we've met and you're not telling us your full intentions on being here". The B of RWBY sneered.

"Oh like your one to talk Blake!" I snapped back. "Y'know what I believe we're done here". I said before activating my Phase Shift to escape then bolting before past where JNPR would be. A second later I was back in the hallways of Beacon and then heard the group start coming after me. I had the advantage over most of them. Ruby however, was the only thing I have to look out for since she can easily catch up to me. But that ain't gonna stop me no matter what.

* * *

I kept running and running, all the while making sure Ruby doesn't tackle me again. I had gotten myself some distance while doing this tactic, and found myself outside in the campus grounds. I looked around and saw a tree that I can hide in, I grappled over there and hid in the very middle of the tree so that the leaves can conceal me enough that I won't be spotted. I then heard the other pass by and looked down from where I was. All 7 of them ran right under me and heard them going further away. But to be sure I waited another minute or two before dropping onto a lower branch and looking in the direction the cast ran off to.

"Too close for comfort". I exhaled and leapt off the tree and on the ground. I then started to walk away until bumped into Yang again. "You're not here to get info outta me like the others were are you?" I asked her taking a step back. "No, no I'm not. C'mon, we'll head back to your room to talk ok?" She said to me in which I nodded and followed the blonde brawler of the cast. "So where did you run off to? You're not hurt are you?" She asked me with that caring side showing again. Seriously she's worried about me one moment then she'd pissed the next. "No, I'm fine, I'd explain ore but best to do it behind closed doors. That way we're not being eavesdropped". I replied to her in which she nodded in acknowledgement while walking by her side.

* * *

I opened the door and let Yang in and quickly followed in after her then closed the door leaving us alone in the room. I sat on the side of my bed and Yang sat on the chair which was under my desk in reverse ready to listen to what I had to say.

"Ok, as you know the Advocate sent me Co-ordinates, specifically the Forest of forever fall. What I found there was more than what I'd thought one could find in a mere matter of hours". I said to her. "Well what did you find?" She asked me. I took my helmet off and then began telling her everything I knew. Finding and meeting Jacob and his Freedom Fighters, finding BT and completely destroying the Grimm that surrounded us, taking back the Freedom fighters settlement back and the MacAllen-Class Carrier beneath them the entire time. When I was finished with explaining my actions today she took a moment to process everything I had told her, she then looked back at me before speaking.

"Ok let me summarize everything you've just said. So you're saying that you've been working with Faunus that have left the White Fang, somehow given weapons that match yours, found a Mech named BT and you're its operator, and you found a huge ship under your friend's settlement and are currently settling in there as we speak". She said pretty much saying the short version of what I said to her. "Yep. That's pretty much it". I shrugged. "So why were you running from the others anyway?" She asked me in which I groaned and rubbed my temples before speaking.

"Well the thing is they really didn't like me being away for 4 hours and they kinda ambushed me in the halls. In which they don't seem to really trust me to be alone. I mean I don't blame em, being the really shady guy who's packing an entire arsenal on his person along with advanced technology that Remnant hasn't seen before and leave with them knowing little on my whereabouts". I stated leaning back and sighing. "Yang, it's not that I don't like you or anything but if we were to ever meet up we should do it in secret. If I'm near your group they'll shove me away and shun me out". I said to her and in which she seemed to see what I was getting at. "The reason I'm telling you this is that I trust you enough to keep this between the two of us. I've kept the secret about your mother from you for a full day and didn't tell you straight up, so the way I see it there's a better bond between us two than the rest of the gang. If I told the others they'll probably do something which could lead into a huge misunderstanding". As much as I didn't want to do this, I don't see any other alternatives. Weiss will think I'm some sort of undercover terrorist who stole Atlas tech, Ruby wouldn't trust me again, and Blake would think I'm working for the White Fang if she found Jacob and his men. JNPR wouldn't be any different. And I don't think telling them all straight up a second time would be any easier, I mean I lucked out once I'm not risking it a second go.

"Do you really trust me? I mean not that I'm not the trust worthy type but, I understand why you have to do this and all I mean if you tell them they might understand-" "Yang, you were all sceptical about me being from a different dimension. The only reason why you accepted me because I knew about your mother and told you everything I knew even though your Dad and Uncle wouldn't tell you themselves". I interrupted which made Yang stand up and sit next to me. "Look, I get this is all secret and all but what are you trying to accomplish? We're at a time of peace-" "It won't be for long". I interrupted again and looked at her. "I know what's coming, I only have a few months to prepare for it to ensure that I can save as many lives as I possibly can". I said to her in which I was showing the stress that I had. "You might wanna head to dinner, I'll skip out tonight". "Nope, you're coming with me, we're both going". She said dragging me with her.

* * *

After the constant dragging that was Yang Xiao Long we had gotten to the cafeteria and sat down eating our food. When it's just her and me it's nice knowing that I'm not being suspected of anything. Really it's a breath of fresh air. "So what do you plan on doing with all that you've found today?" She asked me. "Well, I'm going to see if I can find any more followers that can help fill certain rolls. Infantry, Engineers, Medics the works. It's a lot of work I'll tell ya now". I sighed. Yea, lots and lots of work. Yang then placed her hand on mine which got my attention.

"If there's anything I can help with just let me know". She smiled warmly, which made me smile back. "I may not be the smartest person when it comes to leading an army, but you have my support all the way". She really knows how to assure people huh? But it wasn't going to last long as I saw the rest of her team and JNPR walk in the cafeteria. I look at her and give her a gesture saying 'go sit with your friends I'll be fine'. But what shocked me was she shook her head. She was staying here. "I'll explain what I can to them. Hopefully get them off your back". She assured in which I smiled all the while my face was going a little red. I looked back to where the others were and they were just, I dunno uncomfortable with Yang being near me but they'll have to deal with it for the time being. I looked back at Yang and sighed.

"Yang. I need to get up early tomorrow and get back to my friends who I had to leave back there. Can you let me know what's going on while I'm away? Also, keep an eye on Jaune, I think he may be being bullied by Cardin." I asked her. "Of course, but why do you need to be informed of that?" She asked me not really getting the point I'm making. "Think of it as starting to build trust". I replied to her and in which she shrugged pretty much saying 'Ok then'. I'll need to stay on their good side and not get them caught in the crossfire on where I go with the forces I'm going to build for the Militia here.

I hope they'll understand.

I know Yang does.

* * *

When dinner was over I got myself ready for bed until I got a call from the LT on my scroll. "Talk to me". I said simply.

 _"We're currently settled into the ship and now we're getting people to help volunteer for your cause Connor. We've currently got people training for soldiers, I can lead them in that department, we also have several doctors with us before you arrived so we can have our wounded treated for injuries"._ Well that's great news! "That's what I want to hear. What about getting a crew for the ship to make it air worthy?" I asked.

 _"Well as you see there's only a hand full of us that can operate the engines from both the bow and the stern of the ship with BT's help. We're gonna need more people if that's the case. And I know where to get them. I wasn't the first to desert the White Fang, two other regiments of deserters left the so called cause and we all separated. We all agreed that we would rendezvous at a specific location. I can tell you more when you get back"._

"How many people are there in those regiments?" _"From what I heard, we were merely 75 people at the start. They have nearly 100 people if not a little more than that. Which means good news for us. They may have even picked up a few more people to help them survive if we're lucky. I know that one of them has an unknown signal coming from their location. Very similar to our tech"._ I have no doubt the Advocate had something to do with it. "If the regiment you're talking about has the same tech as us, then it would be easier to find and get to them. Which means we'll have more numbers for the Militia we're building. I'll talk to ya soon mate". I said to him and hung up, I then lay down on my bed and started drifting off to sleep.

Knowing that our numbers were about to grow.

* * *

 **Well there ya have it everybody, the next chapter is done and dusted. Now I'm starting to get writers block when I was finishing this, so I might need some help to keep the chapter train going. I know the points I want to write to but I don't know how to fill in the gaps on how to get there. But let's change the topic shall we?**

 **.**

 **I've played the Monarch's reign Update for Titanfall 2 and played Titanfall Assault on IOS. And I gotta say this just opens up different ideas I don't even know how to put in properly. Regardless this just gives me more ideas to play with! Now when the next chapter come in I want you all to decide on what I will do. Now bear with me it's going to be a short one next time. I thought I'd give ya'll a heads up.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **[Update-18/8/2017: Chapters 1 and 10 are been updated to the new writing structure]**


	7. Titans Rise from the ashes

**Welcome back Pilots! Now we're just getting to the very juicy part of the story, with the Carrier safe and sound under the protection of the Freedom Fighters and BT-7274. The people of Jacob's group are now starting to make themselves at Home on the ship. With me needing to get back to the ship and RWB and JNPR getting suspicious of my current actions with only Yang Trusting me at the moment.**

 **Let's just say I've got a lot on my plate before Volume 1 comes to an end.**

 **Now Like I said last chapter this will be a short one due to me wanting your opinion on something. Now there will be some parts from Titanfall, Titanfall 2 and Titanfall Assault that I will be using here to show a bit of variety here with the new Remnant Militia. Now I'm pretty sure that you'd be itching to have Summer Rose wake up. But It will in due time, And with a review from...**

 **nopeite nopite nope**

 **Suggesting that having Summer as a Stim Pilot Spectre got me thinking. I might be able to make it work while her body is recovering. So I'll find a way to see if I can get this idea to work. Well enough outta me.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Titans rise from the ashes**

I was sleeping peacefully until I was woken up by the arch enemy of a night owl. An alarm clock. Yea, I've had various moments with this asshole but this was the only time I actually needed it. And it was 3:00 in the morning. I then shut the little prick up by pressing the button, getting out of bed and heading into the unsweet and into the shower to help wake myself up. Now all I had to do was sneak out of Beacon again and get back to BT and Jacob, but knowing the faculty it won't be an easy, my cloak and Stim can get me around the grounds easily and my Phase shift adds to it. I'll need to save my grapple when I get to the forest in order to speed things up.

I walked out of the shower, dried myself off and suited up and geared up ready to bolt back to the Carrier. I then grabbed my helmet and saw the HUD came online in my view, I picked up my R-201 and stowed it on my chest and double checked I had everything on me. Once I was satisfied I activated my Phase shift and phased past the door so I would make much noise and made my way quietly through the Academy halls.

* * *

I was close to the edge of Beacon's campus grounds and waited for my Cloak to recharge, it may be a longer lasting cloak, but I'm not invisible forever. Thank god for the Burn card huh? My mini-map then detected movement near my location as my Cloak finished recharging and I wasted no time going dark so I wasn't spotted. I then tracked the source and saw someone, I couldn't tell who but I tossed a small rock past them as a distraction and bolted in the other direction towards the Forever fall forest. I had a few hours to get back to the Carrier and return to Beacon without anybody noticing I was even gone, now when I say that I make it sound easy but I assure you it's a lot easier said than done, believe me.

I reached the forest and started leaping from tree to tree with my grapple and jump kit. But I got a message, from BT. **"Pilot, Lieutenant Frost has sent some of his men with transport in order for you to return to the Carrier faster, marking your HUD".**

"Thanks for the heads up BT". I replied seeing the waypoint which was in right ahead of me. I then leapt to the ground and sprinted the rest of the way. When I eventually reached the waypoint, I saw several of Jacob's men and a Samson as well. The troops were armed with L-Star LMGs and by the looks of it they were dressed in Militia Grunt uniforms, I also saw one of the troops manning a turret on the roof, which was very new to me seeing a Samson with a turret. The grunts saw me and then stood at attention as one of them walk up to me.

"Sir, BT and the LT said you were coming back. Didn't think you would to be honest". He said to me. "Jeeze Duke, he goes all his way to help us and you doubt the pilot right in his face? Lighten up man". The Grunt on the turret says to his friend who I now know as Duke who turned to his mate to reply. "Well fuck you too Marlow, sorry about him sir-" "First off, cut the sir crap mate, you're just as equal as I am. Now why don't you tell me a little about this bad of misfits while we head back to the Carrier huh?" I chuckled as I pat him on the shoulder and made a hand sign saying move out. "We're Oscar mike fellas let's move!" I ordered while walking to the Samson.

"YES SIR!"

* * *

We were currently taking the Samson back to the carrier with me riding shotgun as Duke drove us through the forest foliage with the vehicle's headlights illuminating the way in front of us. Turns out Duke and Marlow were the two grunts I found earlier while I was making my way to their camp for the first time. Who knew huh? "So, tell me Duke you the squad leader of this little gang?" I smiled to him while taking my helmet off and sitting it on my lap.

"Yea guess you can say that, the asshole on the gun is my buddy Marlow, as you already knew". He chuckled back. "Up yours!" He called down to us with a shit eating grin of his own. "I expect you to say up yours SIR, actually consider it a standing order now that I think about it". I said to him in which the rest of the squad got a good laugh from their friend's misfortune in which Marlow just muttered 'shit' under his breath. "Anyway". I chuckled looking at the rest of the L-Star carrying troops in the back seat. "Wouldn't mind getting names from the rest of this band of misfits". I smiled in which the squad lightly chuckled.

"Well the one in the middle is Louis our demolitions expert…" "Pleasure to meet you in person sir". He greeted with a smile. "To your left is Maxine, the team's Medic…" "I'm usually patching these idiots up when shit hits the fan". She chuckled in which I did too. "But it's good to finally meet you in the flesh Pilot". She smiled. "And finally Arron, our resident joker who has the brains when it comes to tech, and when he brings his A-game he's the number 1 Technician at a computer". "You're too kind sir". He said remarked with a smirk which made me shake my head and chuckle.

"We're a newly formed squad under the LT's command himself, Codenamed: Blizzard Squad". He stated. "The 5 of us lived through it all and we still managed to fight to the end". "With all the new tech and gear we have we're more than ready to follow you to hell and have all frozen over for you sir". He said to me with confidence that the entire squad replied in agreement. "Well by first impression of you five I think we're gonna get along just fine you cheeky pricks". I said to them and we all shared a good laugh and we heard Marlow call from the turret up top.

"You know for a kid taking the chain of command such as yourself, you're like the middle ground of professional and non-professional and I think you're right about us getting along". He stated. "We're coming up on the old settlement now". I turned towards the front and soon enough we entered the area of the battle that raged here yesterday. We took a couple of lefts and rights until we came up on the car park where several Grunts were standing at the entrance of. The Samson slowed down and cruised down the ramp until we reached the bottom and stopped. I then looked at the rear view mirror and saw the grunts outside doing something.

"What's going on out there, mind filling me in?" I asked aloud in which Louis spoke up. "We weren't going to have the front gate open for the main entrance to find. So with every trip we make outside we have two of our men wait under the rubble to seal the entrance off until we return. When we do they move the rubble and close the door behind us". He explained answering my question. The two grunts outside then piled on the back of the Samson and tapped the side of it signalling they're ready to go. Duke then drove through the empty open space without trouble we then came to the wall which lead to the underground facility. A second or two later the door opened the way and we drove in with the passage closing behind us, we kept going and going until we reached a structure which looked like control tower. Remember this place was big enough to hold another Carrier that was already in here. The Samson stopped and I was told to head up the tower and Frost was waiting for me up there, I waved Blizzard Squad farewell and walked up the tower as the Samson drove off.

* * *

The doors opened, I walked inside the tower and saw several people sitting at various consoles and terminals with Jacob watching over them. He then then turned to see me and walked up over, he lent his hand and I grasped it and gave him a bro hug before stepping back. "Well, you've been busy while I was away huh?" I joked in which he nodded while smiling. "You could say that. BT was a real help with making this all possible. Sorry to disturb your sleeping schedule by waking you up so early". He stated.

"Nah its fine man. I may still be a little sleepy but the Stim is kicking and helping me wake up. Anyway, I brought a hard drive with me and thought we'd take a look at what's on it". I said taking out the same hard case when I found BT and put it next to a vacant console and took the hard drive out and handing it to Jacob. He then plugged the hard drive in and the screen booted itself up. "Let's see what we got". I said aloud as the LT took a seat and started typing on the console. We looked through what was on it and we were shocked to see everything that this drive contained. A map of the Kingdom then appeared on screen with multiple areas pinged in blue showing us…

"These are raw Dust mines in and near the kingdom of Vale. The thing about these that they're very rich with the stuff, but why haven't they been found by the SDC yet?" He wondered. "Maybe they've been sealed off by the Advocate for us to find, we'll need more than just numbers for the Militia". I said which he looked at me to elaborate. "We'll need dust and funding for the army we'll be running, an army isn't a strong one without it". I said in which he nodded in agreement. We searched through the various files that the device contained, it had marked locations to Lien caches that were hidden from the rest of the world but us along with 2,000,000 Lien to get started with, contracts and bounties in which we can do to help maximise our income, 4 locations of what looked like more shelters much like this one we're currently in as well as possibly housing a large Militia Starship and even locations on non-Dust resources in which we can start mining operations. So to summarise…

This drive is a bloody gold mine!

"My god, we hit the mother lode!" I smile with joy "Everything we need is here for us to get started, we just need people to join us and we'll be set, eat ya heart out Atlas". I stated while Jacob got a good chuckle from it. But I saw something which caught my eye. "Hey Jacob go to that folder there". I said pointing at it on the screen. Turns out it was on the chip I had in my SMART pistol. He opened it up and what it had was Blueprints. "Spectres, Stalkers and Reapers? What are they?" He asked me.

"They're mechanised infantry, a lot better than Atlas's robots for sure. We won't have an army fully based around them, It'd be better if we had non-robotic soldiers in the Militia so it shows that flesh and blood is better than oil and metal". I said in which LT nodded in agreement with me. We found another set of Blueprints and we got to the juicy part of the drive's contents.

.

.

.

.

Titan Blueprints.

"No fucking way! Titan blueprints?!" I cried in shock and awe. Pretty sure Jacob had the same reaction as mine. Every single Titan class was on here. ION, SCORCH, LEGION, TONE, NORTHSTAR, RONIN, MONARCH and VANGUARD, hell even ATLAS, STRIDER and OGRE were all here and just waiting to be built. You may have Paladins Ironwood, but us? We have Titans! "Oh, I can- I mean. I'm lost for words". I really was I mean I never knew I had all the Schematics for every single Titan on me this whole time and only just finding out now! I heard a beeping sound and saw a button on the console was flashing, Jacob pressed it and spoke up.

"Talk to me Sargent". He said. "Sir my squad stumbled upon something you might want to take a good look at from where you are. Arron is getting the lights on in that area as we speak". Duke said and a second later several more lights turned on to our right. We looked down and saw several robotic arms and a line of- "Sir from down here it looks like an Assembly line of some sort-" I drifted off from that and realised what this meant.

We had the blueprints for Titans and mechanised infantry, along with an assembly line we can make said Titans and mechanised infantry. Locations to resources and income, contacts and bounties, resource locations and we can find several more defected White Fang members. We have the power to create a new army. The power to stop Salem and Cinder from destroying Beacon Academy in Volume 3. The power to bring real change to the world of RWBY. Save so many lives, save Vale from infestation and destruction. Stop the White Fang. The power to save everyone. And give everyone a true…

Happy ending.

"Duke this Connor, we have Intel that can help us rival. Hell even surpass the Atleasian Military. We're gonna need numbers to help fill in the holes we have. We'll coordinate our efforts into finding the other two regiments of deserters will be a strong start to the cause and we can get this Carrier airborne a lot sooner". I explained to the two of them our next move. "We're going to start the assembly line up and begin construction" "Alright, you heard the man Sargent, help out however you can around the shelter and be prepared to go back out into the field". Jacob ordered. "Yes sir, but what do you planning on building?" He asked.

"The full potential of the Militia's fighting power". I asked and the line was cut. "Begin the construction of the ATLAS, STRIDER and OGRE Titans on line one. Have mechanised infantry on lines 2, 3 and 4. ION, SCORCH, LEGION, TONE, NORTHSTAR and RONIN on lines 5 to 10. VANGUARD and MONARCH will have to wait and according to the schematics they're pretty dear to build. So we'll have to hold them off and build a maximum of 20 each. That way we're not fully exhausting our resources". I explained and in which he ordered the people at the control tower to have the Assembly line up and running as soon as possible, and they immediately got to work.

I walked over to the observation area of the tower and looked out the window and saw the several arms and mechanisms move on the line and began construction of our new mechanical war machines. 'Soon. Soon the Militia will rise and change the fate of this universe for the true and right reasons. I hope you're ready Remnant, because in due time…The Age of Giants, is coming to take its first step'. I thought to myself as I watched the construction below with a confident smile on my face.

* * *

 **THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE! WE. HAVE. TITANS!**

 **Oh man this was a chapter that I was really excited to make, and listening to the track "Welcome to the Marauder Corps" From the Titanfall soundtrack made it all even better. With schematics for mechanised infantry and all Titan variants at our disposal we can really bring the pain once construction is complete, along with the Intel that was on the hard drive resources are marked and just waiting to be picked up by the Militia currently growing. I can tell ya this.**

 **Dis gon be gud.**

 **Now as for the opinion from earlier I want YOU to decide LT. Jacob Frost's roll in the new Militia. Here are the two choices I had in mind.**

 **Grunt Captain.**

 **Grunt Captains are from Titanfall Assault. Using a Jumpkit and an L-Star LMG while leading a squad of Shield Grunts, much like Blizzard Squad who were introduced in the chapter. Unlike Pilots they do not have a Titan to operate, they are a middle ground of basic infantry to Titan operators. With this, Jacob leads his team, the best of the best on dangerous missions that no other grunts come back from. Like a Black Ops unit.**

 **Or**

 **Pilot**

 **Jacob can Pilot a Titan Much like I can. But your options will be as follows. You can pick the selected gear for him to use.**

 _ **Pilot gear.**_

 **Cloak,** **Holo Pilot,** **A-Wall,** **Pulse Blade,** **Grapple**

 _ **Titan**_

 **ATLAS,** **OGRE,** **STRIDER,** **ION** **SCORCH, LEGION, TONE, NORTHSTAR, RONIN**

 **The reason why the other pilot abilities are not there it's because they are used by Spectre Pilots. Not human Pilots. The VANGUARD and MONARCH are not listed because they are being held back until a good number of the other variants are built. Plus I want a variety of Titans. Not just have all of them a MONARCH or VANGUARD.**

 **The original 3 Titans will have the following loadouts much like the rest of the Titans.**

 **OGRE:**

 **Primary weapon-Quad Rocket Launcher: Titan Rocket Launcher**

 **Ordinance-Slaved Warheads: Auto Lock-on Missiles**

 **Tactical Ability-Electric Smoke: Anti-Rodeo countermeasures**

 **Defensive Ability-Particle Wall: Defensive one way Barrier**

 **Core Ability-Shield Core: Doubles OGRE's Shields for a short time**

 **.**

 **ATLAS:**

 **Primary Weapon-Arc Cannon: Titan Energy weapon**

 **Ordinance-Rocket Salvo: Unguided rocket salvo**

 **Tactical ability-Laser shot: Precise Energy weapon**

 **Defensive Ability-Vortex Shield: Catches incoming ordinance and reflects back at the owner**

 **Core Ability-Damage Core: Doubles ATLAS's Damage for a short time**

 **.**

 **STRIDER:**

 **Primary Weapon-XO-16 Chain gun: An older version of the XO-16A2 with a built in Accelerator and extra ammo**

 **Ordinance-Multi Target Missile System: A missile system able to achieve multiple locks on one or multiple targets**

 **Tactical Ability-Electric Smoke: Anti-Rodeo countermeasures**

 **Defensive Ability-** **Vortex Shield: Catches incoming Ordinance and reflects back at the owner**

 **Core Ability-Dash Core: Doubles STRIDER's dash capacity and recharge for a short time**

 **.**

 **Well there ya have it. Quite the selection for ol Frost huh? If you want to have your vote simply put the role you want me to put him in. If he's a Grunt Captain simply say so. If you want him to be a Pilot, structure it like this.**

 **Pilot Ability:**

 **Weapon:**

 **Titan:**

 **Just like that. Now I won't change the loadouts of OGRE, STRIDER AND ATLAS. I made it as if they were in Titanfall 2. So if there's several weapons or such similar to other Titans, it's because the loadouts are set as if they were usable loadouts in the Campaign. I've rambled on and taken enough of your time here. Simply pick Frost's roll in the story, and the majority of votes will be implemented in the story. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **[Update-18/8/2017: Chapters 1 and 10 are been updated to the new writing structure]**


	8. Pilot Wingman

**Welcome back Pilots! Now I understand It's been a little while since I updated this story but there was a completely legitimate reason as to why. Now If you're unaware a reviewer by the name of jerejosh321. Has made a tribute to my story he has given credit where it's due so he's okay in my perspective. His tribute was "Stand by for Titanfall RWBY!" And I just want to say thank you my friend.! His idea was so well integrated into mine it seemed like ti was part of the story.**

 **So now he and I got into contact with one another and we're now Collaborating together! Yep, two Pilots, double the fun! Now this may be a bit slower due to us working on our stories in our perspectives.**

 **I suggest you head over to his story and show him the love you gave me when I made this story. It helps him a lot when it comes to feedback!**

 **Now with that out of the way...**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Pilot Wingman**

I was observing the assembly line as the contraption was building Mechanised warriors for the Militia army that was coming. I then got a transmission from the Advocate.

 _ **Receiving Encrypted transmission…**_

 _"Connor, I'm impressed that you're making progress with the wave of change. However I decided to send you some help"._ Is that so? _"I have sent a new Pilot to Remnant, much like you he's here to help you in areas in which you can't attend to yourself. His name is Fredric Miles, and he's a Titanfall 2 Player, much like you are"._ He's from my dimension as well?!

"So you've sent someone from my home as well without his permission?" I said with warning in my voice. _"Now, now. No need to be hostile, he completed a certain task and I gave him a choice to accept or not. And he obviously accepted it. He completed the "Become the Master" Achievement and got 33.00 flat and was given the choice. I'm aware you have gotten it as well, but you didn't get the time exactly as Fredric did"._ He explained making everything fit together.

"Ok I get it, but why?" _"We need Pilots with skill and being efficient do we not?"_ He said. "Yea I'll give ya that one. Anyway, when do I meet em?" I asked. _" You'll be able to meet him as soon as you return to Beacon Academy, he's a rookie so be sure to show em the ropes. We'll talk later"._ He explained in which the connection was cut.

I then turned to Frost and got his attention. "LT, be sure to oversee everything when I get back tomorrow afternoon, I'll be bringing along a new recruit that the Advocate sent". I said to him in which I think Jacob only got the new recruit part. "A new recruit? Who is it?" He asked me.

"I know soon enough when I meet him, I'll see ya soon". I said walking out of the tower and to the lower. I called over Duke to drop me off back to where he picked me up this morning so that I can get back to Beacon and meet this new Pilot. I then decided to use my Grapple and my Jump Kit to get to the rest of the way back.

* * *

I was really pushing my luck when it comes to sneaking out. I walked inside my room and looked around and heard movement in the room as I opened the door, I changed my visor to see the outline of a pilot cloaking. And not doing a very good job at it. "Hey um Fredric, are you in here? Got to talk to you for a second". I said aloud so he could hear me. Then a moment later the lights came on. A Pilot wearing the armour from the first Titanfall game was in front of me and pulled his helmet off revealing his face. He had brown eyes like mine, tan skinned and black hair which matched mine as well.

"Jeez, can you not come in here anymore suspicious like a thief coming to rob me or something. The least you could do is knock." He said to me in an accent which was all too familiar. "The thing is you weren't doing a very good job at hiding with the cloak. Granted I did get spotted when I used it but I'm getting off topic". I replied. I mean he stood in the middle of the room cloaked and aimed a gun at me. Not the best way to kill an enemy but whatever works I guess. "So you're the famous Connor Camerone that the Advocate sent you here, name's Fredric Miles." He said extending his hand and introducing himself.

"Pleasure to meet you in person mate" I said giving the man a handshake as I took my helmet off. "So, where abouts are ya from Freddy?" I smiled sitting on my bed as he sat on his. "Australia. Let me guess, judging from your accent. You're Australian too. Am I correct?" He answered my question while asking his. "Yep, it's good to have another Aussie round these parts!" I said smiling in which he chuckled. "Now tell me how did you get here anyway?" I asked sitting back on my bed. While taking off my Pilot gear.

"Well, I was at home doing a bit of the ol' Pilot's Gauntlet. Then as I finally beaten the top 3 pilots on the leader board with a flat out 33:00 seconds by the way, the NPC Captain Lastimosa gave me a third option to pick from the usual two. So as I clicked it, the Ark from the campaign appeared next to me and it told me to hold x on it. And so I did and look where that got me". He explained. Is it just me or is the Ark from the Campaign the main factor when it comes to transporting the both of us to the world of RWBY? I mean having the Ark transport the both of us here in a similar fashion? It seems too good to be a coincidence don't you think?

"Man, I already got that achievement and I was just playing the campaign for the story and improving my Chaingun skills when the Ark came out in my back yard and I touched it sending me here, weird huh?" I said as he nodded in agreement. "Now I bet you're wondering how far when it comes to changing RWBY for the better huh?" I asked him. "Well, yeah changing history. Man, it does sound like a lot when you say it loud isn't it? Or is it just me." I said with a sigh. He's not wrong, I had doubts that I…or WE, due to the circumstances, have the power to change history in this world, but saying it is much easier said than done when you think about it.

"Bro, I had several close calls with this world before you got her it ain't funny. OK Right now, I'm currently one third through the first volume, which means I at least want to make us known by the breach in volume two. Before you got here, I managed to find several White Fang deserters, well what was left of one of the three regiments, i then found a MacAllen Class carrier right under their settlement. The said deserters have joined the Militia I'm, or we're making". I explained in which I got to the good stuff as I smirked. "In my chip I found out I had Titan schematics for every single Titan ever built by Hammond Robotics. Which means all Titans from the first Game and the second game were on there". I then noticed he had a SMART Pistol. "You wouldn't happen to have a chip in your sidearm would ya?" I asked him.

"Speaking of the Chip." As he grabbed it and opened he gun much like I did, I the chip that fell out of the sidearm and into his hand. He then scanned it with his helmet and was shocked to know what it was. "Um, the chip contains an AI data chip. But I don't have a titan. What does it mean?" He asked me in confusion. I never heard of something like this. Hmmm, I wonder. "Hold on a second mate". I said grabbing my data pad and opened a com channel. "Can ya hear me buddy?" I said aloud.

 **"Loud and clear Pilot".** "Oh by the way BT, this is the new Pilot I mentioned to ya on the way back Fredric Miles, Fred, Meet BT-7274" I smiled to him seeing that his face was in complete shock. "BT's alive? Damn, it makes me feel jealous for you now." He said to me with slight jealously showing. I don't blame em. I would be too if I were in his position. "Nice to meet you BT." He said to my Titan over the com channel. **"It is nice to meet you to Pilot Miles".** He replied. "Well, who knew the Advocate would send him?" I chuckled. "But, onto serious matters, BT, Fred has a chip that's an AI Data chip, care to shed some light?" I asked.

 **"AI Data chips are a vital part of a Titan's Data core, they hold memories that hold 1 terror-byte of information and processing power. They are highly adaptable to any Titan Chassis. However modifications to older model Titans may be required to be compatible".** He explained. **"Does the chip have a Titan Designation number?"** He asked and Fred looked at the back of the chip before responding.

"It's labelled FS-1041." He said to BT. "Well all the chip needs is a data core and a Titan chassis to go with it. The Advocate must've given you the first and one of the most vital parts of a Titan. Your Titan now that I think about it. Which begs the million dollar question. What Titan will you use?" I asked aloud. "I have nearly every Titan being built as we speak, but VANGUARDs and MONARCHs will have to wait due to them being not only rare in game, but rare in the building militia as well". I asked him. " **In order to pilot a Titan, a neural link must be established, much like the one Pilot Connor and I have, along with the proper training".** He stated. "We'll work something out. Thanks BT I'll see ya soon". I said as I cut the connection before looking to Fred. "So what Titan do you plan on piloting?" I asked.

"Since I'm here to cover your back, I'm picking NORTHSTAR." He answered. "The next question is, how did you managed to get past Team RWBY? They were hunting me like a hawk, they couldn't even leave me out from my own room." He asked shuddering a little. RWBY and JNPR were hunting him as well? He only got here just a few hours ago and is being hunted already, maybe it's because of the Pilot gear that gave it away.

"Oh man you too?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, I got up at like 3 in the morning and had my men reach the shelter by Samson for the rest of the way. If they corner you Use the Phase shift, they'll never be able to get you. I was held back by Yang's team but the Phase shift will never disappoint". I explained. "Anyway we should get some shut eye, you can stick with me when it comes to class schedules, and when the classes are over for tomorrow we'll see the progress on how much Titans we've managed to build, sound good?" I asked him. "Sounds Good to me." He answered as we then got ready for bed and shut the lights and waited for the next day to roll round.

* * *

I was woken up by the sound of Gear being fiddled with. I then turned my attention to Fred as he was decked out with new gear, which was organised all over the room. I then saw the list of equipment that was sent to our room, and it was a long list. I then looked at Fred all decked out again with a Kraber Sniper Rifle on his upper back and a Charge Rifle on his lower back. I don't think I'd be able to carry those as the same time on my back. He had his G2A5 strapped on his front holster and his SMART Pistol on his leg holster. "Well, look at you ready to take on the world." I chuckled while getting out of bed.

"Yeah, looks like my job as a support won't be going easy on me. It looks like I have cover a lot of people and my own too." Fred said with a laugh as he then handed me something. "Here, The Advocate told me to give you some of these Amped Weapons Chips because you can activate it on both your weapons and titan weapons as well. Well, that is if you ever need it."

"Well, I've done so much without it due to me having firsthand experience when it comes to fighting by myself and with a Titan. Well, best to have it and not need it...than need it than not have it right?" I said aloud in which I accepted it and put it somewhere safe. "Also when it comes to using Burn cards..." I said taking a few and having a look at them. Huh, Reserve STRYDER huh? "Be sure to Burn the card itself when you use it, I've had the Adrenaline Transfusion Burn card when I started, so I'm permanently stimmed. Really helpful for getting up early in the morning. I wouldn't try it unless you're willing to take the extra needle to the chest". I shuddered while I think Fred did so as well.

"I can picture that happening. Alright, so a lighter huh? I need to get one of those if I ever come across one." Fred said. "Come to think of it, do you guys have enough material to craft data cores? I mean, although we got the data core. But who's going to program the AI? Wait, I got a feeling that the Advocate is going to give us the Chips for the AI. Or something..." He said suggesting the Advocates methods of helping us. As soon as he said that, I got a message on my pad.

"It's from BT, he said the Data core will be ready once the chip is in place, without it the Titan will be merely act like a simple AI". I then looked around the room squinting my eyes. "You're not spying on me are you BT?" I asked aloud but got no response. "Anyway, We have an entire arsenal stacked on the ship, I mean this just might be overkill don't ya think?" Fred just shrugged in which I did the same. "Well, to answer your question on crafting, the Titans are being built along with their Data Cores, programming is no trouble, BT is teaching everyone their rolls back on the Carrier". I answered as I got my Pilot gear, Carbine, Mozambique and Charge Rifle on my person and checked everything while doing so.

We then walked out of the door and made our way to the cafeteria.

"Okay. That makes sense." He said. "Actually, yesterday you told me to make ourselves known before volume two hits. How are we going to do that? Got some kind of plan?" He asked me in which I knew immediately what I had in mind. "What I had in mind was, to reveal the Militia to Vale, since that's Militia's home and get the support from the people. I mean just think of how many lives we could save when the breach comes and the Attack on Beacon in Volume 3" I said to him, I plan on making Volume 3 less of a blood bath while I'm making my stay here. That's for sure. "Although we're still down by a lot of personnel to break even to operate a Single starship. We'll need to find the other 2 Regiments of White Fang Deserters". I explained.

"Right, so we're in the process of operating a starship right now." He nodded in agreement. "Speaking of timeline, whereabouts are we in Volume 1? I know we're one third in, but which one is particular?" He asked wanting to know our position in the RWBY timeline, good thing I was here. "We're in part 1 of Jaundice, and it's just painful to see Jayne getting the crap beaten outta him. It's been a full day since it happened". I said to him as we rounded a corner with looks from other students. "We may want to sit by ourselves for breakfast. I don't think RWBY or JNPR would appreciate there being two of us". I stated. "I'll be sure to get you your Titan as soon as I can. By the way what made you choose NORTHSTAR?" I asked wanting to know his choice of Titan.

"Well, she's a sniper titan. For me, it's the perfect sniper for support because I'm here to support you. She's got a tether trap, perfect for trapping Grimm. A cluster missile to clear out hordes of Grimm from a distance. And I can do all of that while Airborne. Not forgetting to mention flight core. Heck, I can be your personal air support if I can modify Northstar's flight systems to stay airborne longer". He's seems to be best for the Sniper roll, much like Ruby herself now that I think about it.

"Well, if we have Viper thrusters modified to the Chassis, you'd be like Viper himself huh?" I smiled. But then I remembered something. "We'll need to be careful of more than just Grimm, if you get my meaning". I said to him with a serious face. If Atlas, Cinder, or Raven get their hands on Militia Technology it'll be disastrous like I mentioned before I met Fred. "Yeah, I know." He replied, with similar facial expression and tone. "So, what's team JNPR doing?" He asked wanting to change the subject of the conversation.

"Besides the untrustworthy vibe they give when I'm around. Like RWBY, minus the Y. Not much really. But I intend on helping Jaune with Cardin". I replied. "Just to let you know, the Carrier is in Grimm infested territory, unless you're with members of the militia, you'll never make it through. I'll guide you there and give you the grand tour in the afternoon". I explained to him in which he nodded, knowing he understood. "Sure, that sounds great." He replied. "If we ever come across attack Grimm, can't wait to try out the new gear. Heck, I want to see how the Amped Kraber-AP Sniper Rifle works out with its explosive rounds." He smirked knowing how much damage the Kraber can do to enemies on the receiving end of its targets. "Heh, I know they can fuck up a titan's shield in one trigger pull". I chuckled. I know that rifle can do a lot of damage to ATLAS, STRYDER and OGRE's shields in the first game. But the newer models? I'm not so sure.

"Damn straight." He agreed with a smirk still on his face as we kept walking to breakfast.

* * *

We both enter the cafeteria and were looking for a place to sit down with breakfast in hand. I then spot Yang with her group of friends, she wave in my direction and I waved back. But Fred saw this and had a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked with my best neutral face I could muster. "Come to think of it, between you and Yang. You two have been really close recently. You sure you don't have a crush on her?" Fred asked with a smirk on his face. Really bro? The crush on a girl card? "Well we're close, but not that close, I mean, she the only one that trusts me out of the main cast of people. I think they hate me for telling them that all this is fictional". I said to him. 'That and Yang's a bloody goddess'. I thought the last part in my head.

"Right…." He dragged on. "Anyway, let's not waste any time and get to them before they think we're ignoring them." He replied. "Are you sure? Cause they don't seem comfortable with me being in their immediate area. I'm sure they treated you the same way". I reminded him of the time they cornered me in the hallway and I'm sure it reminded him of when they stopped him outside the room. "Actually, it almost flew past my mind. Yeah, we'll stick to your plan." He said, shivering with a hint of fear visible in his voice. "So now let's find a seat before they all get taken up." He said as my Aussie brotha followed me to a spot to sit down.

As the two of us sat down we began eating our food. I looked over to Team RWB and JNPR. And they looked back the two of us with suspicion. But Ruby is quite excited and happy as she's looking at Fredric's new gear and Yang is trying to calm ruby down with her hyperactivity. "Man, what is up with them. I understand that we're from a different dimension but come on. Does our gear literally scream the word fear?" he said with a sigh. "But for Ruby on the other hand, I think she's quite excited to see the gear that I'm wearing. Typical. At least Yang is on our side, because heck knows what happens if she wasn't." I feel the exact same sentiment mate. I really do.

"I know right? but why is Ruby excited for you when she's just as suspicious of you and me?" I asked but I never really got an answer. "Coming back to the events of Jaundice, how long do we have before the events of Forever Fall happens?" He asked. "Like I said I plan on helping the idiot out, weather he likes it or not". Yep, event through he may not trust me, he needs to know that not everyone can do great things on their own. "Until that happens, we just let everything plays out right? Because this part in the volume is important for Jaune's character development." He questioned.

"I plan to stay true to the cannon as much as possible". I replied. "With all of that aside, are the dejected White Fang members still wearing their White Fang Uniform clothes?" "When I got back they were wearing the Militia uniforms, I'll admit they look pretty good in em". I chuckled answering his question. "This is the new Militia, not the new White Fang after all." He answered. "If you say that you were to reveal the Militia to Vale and they are still wearing the same clothing, I can imagine Blake or whoever hates the White Fang is going to attack them first without reason". He stated the very possible outcome.

"Not if they're wearing the Militia uniforms". I smiled while putting another piece of a pancake in my mouth. As the two of us talked amongst each other, Ruby and Yang come over to our table and Ruby spoke up first and asked Fredric… about his Kraber. "Oh. My. Gosh! Isthatasniperrifle?!" Ruby said in a fast pace. "Um, judging the way you're looking. I think you're referring to my weapons right?" He asked her with a little uncertainty. "And what is that, and that! Ahhhhh! This is too much to take in!" She said excitedly. "Start telling me about everything before I hyperventilate and don't leave out any details!" she demanded excitedly.

"Don't worry about my little sis', she's a crazy fan about weapons." Yang said to the two of us and gave me a small smile in my direction. Heh, you don't say. Big Yellow? "Yeah, sure. I can show you my weapons after class tomorrow, but not today. Both Connor and myself have something planned to do today." I replied. "Meet me tomorrow at the training grounds. So I'll see you then?" "Yes! Be there sharp!" Ruby said excitedly as she returns to her teammates and turns around and waves back at her with a smile

"I swear, I expected to be excited but I didn't expect it for her to be this excited. It's like as if she has forgotten that she's being suspicious to us-" He said but stopped as he looks both at me and Yang with a smirk on their face. "What?" "I saw you looking at Ruby, and you know what I meant by that". I smirked "Look at you, having a go on my little sister. Somebody's got a crush." She said with a little happy tune. "What, me? Like her? No way. She's 15 years old and I'm 19 for crying out loud. I'm awkward around girls." I'll admit I'm awkward around girls as well mate, not shame in admitting it.

"Heh, I'm only yanking ya chain mate, besides you're the same age as me anyway". I chuckled as I finished my food. "Anyway, class is starting soon. So let's get there now". As Fredric and I finish our breakfast, we quickly bolt to class. With me leading of course. "Ah, Boys these days." I heard her replied with a sigh.

* * *

As the two of us made it to class we sat down and watched the students pile in. The class we had was Port's. We didn't really have much to do in that class since it was just the Professor rambling on about anything that's not based on this subject that he's supposed to be teaching us. Fred and I had our helmets on and we just messaged each other through the links we had set up before we got here.

And as you'd expect the class went on as normal, even when I was here by myself. So yea nothing much.

* * *

As soon class finishes, I lead Fredric to the MacAllen class carrier and gives Fredric a tour of the carrier. "Alright mate I need you to follow me so that you're not turned into Grimm food. Okay" I told him and he nodded closing his visor as I did mine. "Sargent Duke, I need a Samson extraction from these coordinates. Like this morning mate, I'll meet you there". I called as I sent the message and closed my visor gesturing Fred to follow me. Time to introduce the rookie of the Militia.

* * *

 **There we have it people! another chapter complete!**

 **Now I'd also mention something that I forgot to back up int he AN up there. I've spent some time playing the game PREY. It's a good game and I wanted to get it finished and out of the way before I got back on to updating this. I hope you guys understand. But rest assured I will be doing this more often now that I have a good idea on what to do next chapter.**

 **Like I said back up there. Head over to jerejosh321's profile and story that runs along with mine and show him some love. Tell em ya buddy Cronus Prime sent ya!**

 **Now one more thing I'd like to mention. Crackdown 3 is coming near the end of this year and I am Planning to do a RWBY crossover with it when I get the game and play it. But that will be a while when that happens. You can check the Idea on my profile along with my other stories. Also if you're a fan of the old classic Bionicle, head over to my story "We were legends in the time before time". It's a crossover with RWBY, not many stories in that category get the views they deserve now that I think about it, but anyway be sure to check it out if that's something to your liking.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **[Update-18/8/2017: Chapters 1 and 10 are been updated to the new writing structure]**


	9. Let's get to work

**Welcome back Pilots! Now I apologise for the delay due to jerjosh231 and I having some technical difficulties, but we should be ok for the time being. Besides the collaborating takes time to make chapters, but that isn't much of an excuse, the point is I apologise, I was going to get this up yesterday but work had dragged on and didn't have enough time to finish it. But hey, better late than never right?**

 **Now jerjosh231 is a good bloke for collaborating with me and I'd appreciate it if you went over to his profile and show him some love. So, with that outta the way.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Let's get to work**

With Fred tailing behind me we eventually made it close to the rendezvous point. I then landed on the ground and Fred did the same. We walked through the bushes and were met with the Blizzard Squad. "Good to see ya fellas!" I called with a smile and the squad then said their greetings back with smiles on their faces. I then pulled Fred to my side and he opened his visor. "This is the new pilot we've been hearing about. Squad this is Fredric Miles, Fred, this is Duke, Arron, Marlow, Maxine and Louis. All up their Blizzard Squad". I introduced. "Nice to meet you guys." Fred greeted.

"Pleasure's all ours Pilot. We've been hearing the rumours about another Pilot, and here you are". He said shaking Fred's hand. "Why have one Pilot when we have two in the Militia?" Marlow said aloud. "Now there's two people who can give the order for you to shut your wise ass Marlow". Arron cracked at the gunner on the Samson while the said gunner just flipped him off in response. "Alright boys we're Oscar Mike!" I called and we all started to head out. We then mounted the Samson, Fred and I sat in the back seat while Arron sat in the back with Maxine and we then made our way back to the carrier.

* * *

We rode towards the carrier, and we then came to a stop. I leaned forward and saw several Beowulfs and an Ursai stalking in our path towards the ship. Good thing we weren't spotted. Yet. "Sir, we got a group of Grimm on our path ahead. We can pass it but they're quite close to the Camp site. What should we do?" The squad leader asked.

"Hold on don't do anything, let me think" I said aloud. As I was thinking about a course of action I then turn to Fred but he was already out of the Samson. I quickly hop out and looked for him with my visor. I found him up high with his Kraber. He then aims the Kraber first to the Ursa and the first shot in the head not only kills the Ursa, the sheer force of the bullet blew the head clean off. It may be silenced but it instantly got the other Grimm's attention. Fredric then holsters his Kraber and switches to his G2A5 as the Beowulfs nearby start running towards Fredric's location. Fredric starts picking them off one by one. Each shot was a one shot kill to both the body and head. Blizzard Squad was surprised and amazed to see this new pilot that I brought with me can easily take out an Ursa single handed but soon realised that Fredric was engaged with the Grimm.

"Wow, he just took out an Ursa with gun he's using." Louis said surprised. "Shoot, he got spotted. Sir! Permission to engage." Marlow requested. "Permission Granted. Give the Pilot some covering-!" "No!" I interrupted. "Be on standby Sargent, I'll take care of this!" I said as I bolted with my carbine cocked and ready. Fred fired 3 rounds down a Beowulf's throat. But failed to see the Alpha come up behind him. I then charged at the said Alpha and tackle it to the ground, my Stimmed body helped with the force of the tackle. When the Grimm was on its back I drew my knife and stabbed it in the eye and jumped off it. I then raised my Carbine and killed two more Beowulfs behind Fred when his attention was turned to me. Fredric opens his visor and walks to regroup with us near the Samson. Once he reaches there, only him to find out that Blizzard Squad was still in shock about the stunt he pulled.

"What?" he questioned with curiosity. Arron then spoke up "Sir? You just took out a horde of Grimm by yourself. With that group, there's only a specific group hunters and huntresses who can do that. How did you do it?" "The guns, I know how to control them and how they work." Fred answered. "That first shot that I fired? That was the kicker, the damage maybe high but the kick on that thing can seriously blow your arm off if not handled properly. Therefore, stim was the perfect counter to that recoil."

"I'm impressed." I answered. "But how did you have stim? You didn't even have adrenaline transfusion with you." "Um, can we discuss this in the Samson and not in the middle of the opening war grounds?" Fred quickly interrupted. The squad then quickly embarked back on the Samson and continue its journey to the Carrier. "So tell me how did you use the Stim back there?" I asked the question again. "It's all thanks to this Pilot Module that the Advocate gave to me, it's equipped with all the Pilot abilities. It has Sonar Blade, Cloak, Stim, Holo Pilot and Radar Pulse." He explained. "I'm able to switch between all of it as I please but the fall back is that I'm only allowed to use one ability at a time. Although thankfully the Grapple and Phase Shift are not part of the module so it's the only two I can use at the same time without the limitation."

"Yea you did mention that back at Beacon, Due to me having multiple pieces of equipment that cover roughly half of the ones you have beforehand I have no need for it at the moment". I replied to him. "Also, don't just rush out in the middle of a fight, the last thing I need is to lose a Pilot I only just recently met to die as quick as he got here". I said to him with warning and he held his hands up in a surrender with agreement. I was about to continue on but I got a transmission from BT over the comm.

 **"Pilot, we heard gun fire nearby your location. Are you in distress?"** He asked. "Don't worry BT, we had some encounters with the Grimm, nothing we can't handle, we're en-route, ETA 2 minutes". I radioed. **"Copy that Pilot."** He said and the comm turns off.

* * *

As we reached the entrance to the shelter the grunts outside gave us our entrance and closed it up when we then drove through the car park and finally reached the carrier, Fredric was surprised to see how large the ship was and at a loss for words. We got out of the Samson and walked up the loading ramp of the MacAllen-Class carrier.

"This thing is huge." He said amazed. "I know right? And this is just the start of the Militia that will protect Vale. This being the Command ship" I said with a smile as we walked up to the ramp and saw BT waiting near one of the Drop ships being worked on by engineers. "Good to see ya buddy". I smiled. **"It is good to see you to Pilot".** He greeted back. I then turned to the only other Pilot and clapped my hands once. "Now. Let's have the grand tour shall we?" I smiled in which he smiled back and nodded.

* * *

I continued the tour to show the new recruit that is Fredric around the shelter, I showed him the control tower, the bridge of the carrier, the armoury, his quarters the whole lot. But not the Regen Pods, I'll have that as a little surprise for later. We then reached the assembly line for manufacturing titans. The process for manufacturing these war machines are pretty quick, I mean I've only been gone a few hours to a day and they have already made several finished variants.

"Well, looks like you've been busy even before I arrived." He complemented. "Heh, I guess you could say that, we're gonna wait until we have a steady flow of resources until we get MONARCH and VANGUARD Titans up and running, besides when we get more pilots we'll be able to smash through anything. Who would've thought that I'd have the blue prints for these giant war machines?" I responded with a shrug while same shrugged as well as I looked at the production line for ION before turning my attention to Fred.

"Since your titan production line is in full swing, can I take one of your Northstar's? It's about time I put these modules into good use and see how they work." I asked. "Sure thing, it's your Titan now, treat it well and it will do the same for you". I agreed. "I need to have a look at something I'll be back in a moment, I got told by my Lieutenant that we may have a nearby cache we can collect. I'll have a look at the details and see where we go from there. Won't be long". I stated before walking off. "Thanks, um. Which assembly line is it?" He asked. "NORTHSTAR is in assembly bay 9." I called while walking off still.

"Okay. Make sure you put that Amped module in BT. I'll see you in a moment. Come by if you need me. Oh and thanks for the tour, can't wait to see this place finally takes flight!" He called in which I gave a thumbs up while, still, walking off. But I did have a smile on my face.

* * *

I then made my way to the control tower where Jacob was and found him still on that same console where I left him. I made my presence known and he gestured me over to him. "What've ya got mate?" I asked him. He then points to the screen before answering my question. "We've detected two Militia beacons being activated merely a few hours ago. I managed to see where they are. Now due to them being far from the shelter I managed to get their general location. They're not exact but it's pretty damn close once you get there on the ground yourself". He explained. "Do you know what the contents are for the caches?" I asked him while having my eyes on the screen.

"Lien caches. We're already rich at the moment due to the Advocate sending us 2,000,000 to get us started in a military account you'd see in Atlas, but, y'know better. I've transmitted the data to your pad for you". He stated. "Awesome, do we have any Pilots that can operate the aircraft? Because we'll need a pair of Crows and a Widow for transport for me and BT along with the caches to bring them back here safe and sound". I asked.

"We have 5 qualified Pilots ready for your orders, and they've been trained in all forms of aircraft in the Sim pods that the ship provided. I'll give the word to get everything ready. They'll be ready to go when you are". He answered. "Ok, have everything prepped, I'm going to go check on Fredric and his new Titan". I said as I patted him on the shoulder before walking out of the tower and back down to the Assembly bay. "BT meet me at the ship's ramp, we're gonna see how Fredric is doing, alongside that we've got a mission that requires two parties". **"Copy that Pilot awaiting your arrival now"** He responded before cutting the connection.

* * *

I walked back into Assembly bay 9 with BT and found Fred with his new NORTHSTAR Titan, It may not look special now but I'm sure he'll rectify that. "Well looks like you're ready to take on the world of Remnant Huh mate?" I chuckled. "And I'll admit I do love impeccable timing, we got some good news regarding a cache we have on the drive I have". I stated. "Alright. A new cache, the Advocate sure does love his deliveries anonymous." He said.

"Yea, you're not wrong there, we now have two Lien caches that are obtainable. BT and myself will go and retrieve one while you and Blizzard squad will obtain the other so that way we can maximise our extraction rate. We have two Condor Drop ships ready and on standby waiting to collect the caches". I explained in which Fred nodded in understanding. "Anyway, with FS-1041, what have you installed into her chassis?" I asked him. "Oh, glad you asked. I've managed to install both the supercharger module and the amped weapons module into her core systems. So now she has an Amped Plasma Railgun and somehow the chip has both affected the Cluster Missile and Flight Core Systems to be Amped as well. Which made me quite surprised, but hey I'm not complaining about the firepower. We are dealing with the unknown after all. So expect the unexpected I guess." He explained with a shrug.

"Also Do you plan on adding the Viper thrusters? With the ability to literally fly like Viper, you can do a lot of damage from far distances and high altitudes. Besides if we have a flyer that's not an aircraft, FS can do lots of damage in the right areas and get to any location within a short time frame". I suggested. "That's actually what I'm working on now. I got all of her kits online and Viper Thrusters too. But I need more time to work on that to modify it further." He said. "Alright, Have those thrusters ready within the hour, the sooner we can get those caches, the sooner we can increase our funding for the Militia, C'mon BT let's get ready". I stated to my Titan as he complied by following me out of the Assembly bay leaving FS and Fred to finish up their upgrades.

* * *

We were almost ready to proceed with the operation so I went to find Fredric and let him know what the go is. I found him and FS near the edge of the Carrier's hanger. I then decided to step in before he does anything. I don't want to have him and his new NORTHSTAR crashing into something without practice. "You sure you don't wanna use the sim pods? I mean it'll help with prepare for the real thing". I suggested. If he was going to fly his Titan without knowing how to operate it, it isn't the best idea. I mean I had to learn how to Operate and use BT in a fight with a horde of Grimm back in the Forever creeks, but at least I wasn't flying my Titan like I think Fred was gonna do. "Besides you haven't gone through any training with your Titan, I think it would be best to get some training in while your here". I added, he then opened up the cockpit and was thinking about what I said before answering.

"You got a point, I'll gather data from FS and upload it to the Simulation systems for test run." He agreed. I nodded in agreement. "Use the sim pod and get a feel for the controls and everything. When you're ready come find me and we'll get the operation underway, I'll prepare the dropships for launch. When you've gotten used to flying a NORTHSTAR with its flight systems, you'll be the spitting image of Viper himself". I smiled. "BT and I will be at a second set coordinates while the coordinates that have been sent to your helmet are where you're going to go, when you've found the cache pop a flare and the drop ship will come in and help extract it back to the shelter". I explained, before leaving Fred to his devices. "Also I added the maps from the game so you can use them to practice". I added. "Alright thanks". He thanked and I nodded in return before walking off to the bridge.

* * *

"Well, looks like the gang's all here. Let's get this show on the road." I said as Fredric walked through the doors. "Alright let's get down to business. Since BT and FS Couldn't fit in the bridge he knows already and the details will be uploaded to your Titan. He and I will go to the designated co-ordinates. You will go to the one that is the furthest away from the shelter, BT and I will take a Widow Dropship over to the second set. Once we have found both caches, we'll signal a recovery team that's on standby and have them retrieve the caches back to the Carrier and be back in time for dinner aye?" I explained with my arms out for emphasis. This just made Fred look at me with a raised brow. "Ok a little too dramatic and over the top. Got it". I uttered before continuing. "Alright, Since FS has flight capabilities like Viper's NORTHSTAR you should be able to get to the co-ordinates with little effort. Just signal the recovery team and they'll be there in no time". I said in which I showed the location of Fred's destination. "You will be flying, here, all the way to the coast of the country, the cache will possibly be hidden in a cave so be sure to set your frequency to the Militia's beacon that have been placed on it. I'll be heading to Mountain Glenn, see if we can't get a little head start to the cannon". I stated in which Fred nodded in acceptance. "Alright, have you and FS ready to launch, the shelter has hatches on the roof where aircraft can deploy from. Be ready in 20 minutes". I said as I walked out of the Bridge to the Titan bay with Fred following suit.

"So Connor, I have a question to ask. What's their current territorial control from Atlas?" He asked. "We'll deal with them when we ever get to it, no point in staring something we can't finish. But Atlas has been staying pretty close to their home so we shouldn't have any problems, as long as we don't provoke them. But let's focus on the task at hand ok?" I explained and he then nodded before putting his helmet on, but I stopped him and he looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked. "Fred. Just a reminder. These people have lost too many numbers already. Bring all Blizzard back home safely. Ok?" I asked him with a soft yet serious tone. He then nodded and began walking over to FS as I followed suit since the Widow was right next to them. I then jumped up aboard. "Pilot you're clear for take-off. Jacob open the launch hatches we're goin' out". I commanded over the coms.

 _"Copy that friend, opening hatches now. Stay safe out there"._ He radioed back. The roof then opened up and FS took flight with the Widow BT and I were on followed close behind the flying Titan. When we flew past the hatches I then radioed Fred. "Alright mate, you know what to do, head to the designated location and mark the cache for pickup. IF there's any Grimm in the Area you shoot to kill, if there's White Fang hold back and do not engage...Stay safe out there". I called.

 _"Copy that. You too Connor."_ He responded as I saw him fly off in the other direction with Blizzard Squad behind him on the Crow dropship tailing him and FS.

* * *

We reached the co-ordinates and saw MT Glenn below us. The wrecked buildings were that similar to the settlement the Freedom Fighters had back home. The LZ was a small open area with several buildings surrounding all sides which was a prefect area to set down, the Widow landed so BT and I could hop off. I then turned to the ships and radioed in.

"This open area will provide some cover for the time being. Wait for the signal and we'll call you when we're ready for pickup. Until then standby for further orders". I ordered as I got either a 'yes sir' or an 'affirmative' from both Dropship Pilots. I then gestured BT to follow and he complied as we then walked towards the Militia Beacon provided by the Advocate. We kept walking and I noticed the area was very familiar, it was the area that resembled MT Glenn in RWBY Grimm Eclipse.

 **"The Beacon seems to be located in the city's old waterway system".** He said looking down to me. "Good thing the said waterway system is dried up by now due to the level of in activity of human and Faunus here". I responded as we came to a bridge and the way across is blocked with rubble and what was left of a makeshift barricade with a sign that said 'Mountain Glenn Keep out!' we then looked at each other for a moment before continuing on, I jumped down into the dried up waterway and BT followed suit with him making a small crater upon hitting the ground. The Beacon was getting closer and closer on my HUD. We kept walking until we then looked in a drainage pipe and saw a stack of Lien strapped to a pallet with a small Beacon flashing red on top. I walked over to the pallet and shut the Beacon off and stashed it in one of my pockets on my suit. I then took out a flare and opened a channel for the Dropships. "Pilot Camerone to recovery teams, we've found the package signalling our position, marked with flare via old Waterway system. How copy?"

 _"Copy that Pilot, we're en-route now. ETA 2 minutes"._

After the transmission was cut I then walked out of the pipe and popped the flare as it then began to emit a stream of green smoke. The ground began to shake, and near the big gates, a Creature of Grimm literally crawled over the gates and revealed itself to be a giant fucking centipede. "First a giant Scorpion now a centipede!? I just cannot get a break from bug like Grimm". I said to myself. "Regardless, I doubt this thing is just passing through". **"Unlikely. However we should eliminate the Grimm before the recovery team arrives".** He suggested.

"Ready my mind buddy. Let's rock and roll". I said a slid under BT's legs and had him put me in his cockpit and had the controls transferred to me. **"Pilot mode reinitialised".** I switched our arsenal to the TONE loadout and cocked the 40mm in our hands. This thing doesn't look like it's heavily armoured. Unlike the Matriarch Death stalker we fought a little while ago. We took aim and fired several round into it and all the shots made an impact on the Centipede's body. But the shots didn't seem to be doing much as I thought they would. Regardless, we kept firing until the clip ran dry and had to reload a new one in. The Giant bug then took its chance to strike us and struck our left leg, and sending several jolts of electricity up the chassis. It was draining our shields the longer it held on but the 40mm was now reloaded and jabbed the gun's barrel in its face and fired twice forcing it to let go of us.

We dashed back to get some space and took aim again and fired. But were met with the same results as the first time. Nothing was getting through this thing. "Ok, we're gonna need to change up our tactics BT, is there any other Loadouts ready to be used?" I asked all the while keeping an eye on the Grimm in front of us. **"The SCORCH Loadout is ready Pilot. Projectile weapons seem to be ineffective on this particular Grimm. However this loadout might be able to melt through the creature's armoured exterior".** Well fuck I'm down for that.

"I don't see any arguments here buddy. Switching loadouts". I replied as I pressed a button and the HUD then changed from TONE to SCORCH, and in view was the T-203 Thermite Launcher in all its glory. We loaded a shell in the weapon and held it at the ready, the Giant Centipede then scuttled at a fast pace in our direction ready for an attack. We then aimed the Launcher and fired, the shell impacted the creature as it began screeching in pain and started to slowly walk back with its front half standing upright sizing us up. We then reloaded the thermite Launcher and got ready for its next move. The giant bug then screeched at us and rushed again, but as we dashed back we launched two thermite traps and lit them up with the fire wall ability as the Grimm was running through them. The thermite Traps did their job and melted the entire body of the Grimm and when the traps ran out of said thermite the corpse of the creature didn't have much left in the after math as the tail end and the head were all that was left of it.

 **"Warning. Additional hostiles incoming".** He alerted. We then turned our attention to the gates were the Centipede Grimm came from and saw two more crawl over the gate. I had to wrap this up before the dropships get here, if I don't get rid of them quick enough, it won't be pretty. **"Flame Core ready".** Well what timing huh? We stowed the T-203 on our back and I pressed the button that will have nothing but scorched earth in our wake. **"Flame Core activated".** We then brought our arms down and when they made contact with the ground a huge wave of fire rushed at the two Grimm and when the wave came in contact, they were instantly set ablaze. They didn't screech in pain as the other one did, the force of the wave had already melted through their bodies and killed them instantly.

I exhaled and slouched in the pilot seat catching my breath. "BT, remind me that if we ever encounter another bug like Grimm. Let's not fight it if we can avoid it". I said while looking around in the cockpit. **"Of course Pilot adding reminder to my memory banks".** He responded. "Good to know". I muttered with a sigh. "What kind of Grimm were they anyway?" I asked sitting upright while switching back Loadouts to Exhibition and disembarking from BT. **"Scanning, data shows that this Grimm is called a Serapede. Their mandibles can deliver a painful electrical shock of 10,000 vaults. This kind of Grimm is a very rare type of Grimm, but not as rare as the Matriarch Death Stalker but still very dangerous".** He explained. "That shock didn't seem pleasant. Any damage?" I asked him.

 **"The shock has scrambled my systems temporally, but no serious damage was taken".** He replied as I inspected the area where BT was bitten, I can see the mandible marks only just pierce the armour, but it looks like the shield took the brunt of the strike which was a good thing. I then turned my attention to the pallet of money that was in the drainage pipe and noticed something that I failed to see before. I switched my visor to see in the dark and found a destroyed mech. But it wasn't any mech.

It was a Titan.

An ION to be exact.

I clambered onto the fallen giant and inspected it thoroughly. I looked inside the cockpit which was slightly open and saw a skeleton inside. Meaning whoever this was has been dead for a long, long time. I then saw that the Titan's splitter rifle was completely trashed and was leaning on the walls of the pipe. The Titan still had some armour on it, so it wasn't just stripped to the skeleton, the armour on the legs were still there but had several armour bits missing, the left arm had the shoulder piece on it still and the left arm was completely stripped. But then a thought came to me, I then noticed something under the all the dirt and mud on the cockpit. I wiped it all of the front cockpit and saw what was on the nose of the Titan. The Titan was red with a yellow stripe down the middle, I quickly wiped more of the crap off the nose and was completely shocked to see the nose art on it and what it belonged to.

The APEX Predators.

Meaning only one thing. This was Slone's Titan.

"BT Scan the Titan that's in here for me, I need a confirmation to be sure about this". I said looking back to the entryway. **"Scanning. This ION Titan has been here for some time, to a rough estimate of 15 years. The corpse inside the Titan has been confirmed of a Mercenary by the name of Slone. A member of the APEX Predators".** He said confirming my thoughts. 'So, Slone managed to somehow make it to Remnant but had died. Possibly due to the Serapedes outside, and managed to crawl in here for a last stand. That would explain the marks over the ION's Chassis'. I thought to myself as I looked inside the cockpit before looking down and shaking my head and closing the hatch fully, but BT stopped me.

 **"Pilot, scans reveal a small device that is emitting a weak signal, check the cockpit".** I looked inside the cockpit and saw a small circular pad right next to Slone's left hand. I opened the cockpit up a little more and reached inside, I grabbed the device and closed the cockpit. Slone may have been a bitch in the game. But her resting place doesn't need to be disturbed any longer than it should. I then walked back to the pallet of Lien and BT pulled it out of the drainage pipe. The Dropships were now in view as they hovered over us, the Crow landed in the dried up waterway and the rear doors opened up revealing several Grunts in Militia uniforms. We moved the pallet over to the ramp of the Crow and stowed it inside. I then helped the Grunts strap down the pallet to the ship's floor. I then walked out and took my helmet off and strapped it to my side, the device I found I Slone's Titan was in my hand and BT did a scan to see what it was. **"This communication device is still active. Place it on the ground and press the blue glowing button on the top".** I then did as he instructed and then a holographic projection appeared in front of me, and it was another familiar face I knew all too well.

It was Ash.

 _"I see you Pilot. This is Ash, I have been watching you ever since you came close to MT Glenn. I recognise that Titan that's with you. The one that destroyed my previous body"._ She said to me in a calm tone of voice. "Yea well let's just say when you forced Jack and BT to fight for their lives you had it coming. So I guess you can say Karma's a bitch". I replied while crossing my arms. "If you plan on killing the two of us for either payment or revenge just remember. BT and Jack killed you once, he and I can finish the job for good". I stated with a warning.

 _"Rest assured I have no intentions of killing you or your Titan, you have my word. This isn't the Frontier or our universe for that matter. As much as I want to get even with the Vanguard that is with you, it'll only be my guaranteed demise"._ No killing intentions from Ash? That's a first. _"I also know who you are Connor Camerone. You weren't the only one sent here by the Advocate, I still have some hate towards the Militia, especially BT-7274, however with this new world we are in I am free to enjoy doing what I do"._ She explained. "And that is?" I asked with a brow raised.

" _You might have an idea on what that is. After all I know you just as much as you know me. I know the Advocate chose you and Fredric Miles to change Remnant, which said world's inhabitants have abilities that shouldn't even be possible"._ Shit, she knows about Fred, what else does she know? _"As I said I have no intentions of executing the two of you. However I think we can help each other"._ She said clasping her hands together.

"Alright I'll bite, what did you have in mind?" I asked with curiosity. I trust Ash as far as BT can throw her into the nearest ravine, just so ya know.

 _"As I said I'm near MT Glenn but I won't give you my location of course. I have intel on several White Fang operatives, especially the leader, Adam Taurus"._ This made my eyes widen at the news she told me but I was sceptical. _"The proof I have is the truth"._ I then saw a screen that showed a RONIN class Titan completely destroying a White Fang settlement, let's just say they didn't stand a chance at all. _"I was also informed that there are three regiments that defected from Adam's group. I kept my distance from them due to them being more…fortified than most regiments. The only benefit I see in this worlds is making sure you don't come after me"._ She explained. _"Here's my proposal. You help me in eliminating a problem that has been a thorn in my side for some time, and I'll give you the Intel"._

"I see. But there's been something on my mind. Why did you leave this in the cockpit of Slone's wrecked Titan?" I asked. _"Slone had it coming for a while now, without Blisk's leadership she, Kane and Viper ended up dead within a week and a half. I am not entitled to the APEX Predators and have allegiance with them anymore"._ She listed all but one member of that Merc Faction. "Let me guess, Richter is your problem". I answered and in which she nodded.

 _"I figured you were smarter than you let on. Yes, he has been hunting me down for unknown reasons, he hasn't found me yet. If you can help me eliminate him I'll be sure to provide assistance whenever you need it at any time. All you have to do is call, I am a mercenary don't forget"._ So she's willing to help us at any time when we call her? I'm still sceptical about all this. "What will you be doing when you're not working for us?" I asked. _"I will be mainly fighting the White Fang for my own reasons. They have Intel I can exploit and use for many purposes. None of which that will be any threat to you of course, that would make our agreement worthless. Consider me an intelligence broker if you will"._ She explained.

"Give me some time to think about it. I'll get back to you when I've made my decision". I stated. _"Very well. Consider my offer, I await your answer"._ She replied before the connection went dead. I can't believe this. Ash is here on remnant, so is Richter, two of the most dangerous Mercenaries in the Titanfall universe. With Slone, Kane and Viper dead, we'll need to recover their Titans if we can salvage anything from them. Can't have them ending up in the wrong hands. Slone's Titan was salvageable, better off taking it with us than leaving it here. "BT, let's see if we can take that ION with us along with Slone's remains". I said to him as I looked at the fallen Titan in thought, recalling today's events.

Things just got a whole lot more complicated…yet interesting.

* * *

 **Well there ya have it everyone! Ash is on Remnant with Richter out there somewhere hunting her down. Now that the APEX Predators have been now known to be here int he world of RWBY, how will things turn out for the Militia that's currently growing? Now Just so ya know, Fred has gone with Blizzard squad to a second location on the coast. And I'll be wondering what will happen to the rookie of the Militia when that new chapter comes out. Head over to jerjosh231's story and show him some support like you guys did with me, it helps him a lot.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**

 **[Update-18/8/2017: Chapters 1 and 10 are been updated to the new writing structure]**


	10. Watchful eye

**Welcome back Pilots! Now I know this seems a little late but better late than never right? Now I'd like to point out that we're getting close to the Volume 1 finale. Now I'll be sure to make things interesting when that comes round. And there will be more chapters between Volume 1 and 2 that the Militia will make themselves know to the world of Remnant. It's coming soon don't worry.**

 **But I'd like to make a big shout out for my collaboration partner jerejosh231 for sticking by my side and collaborating with me on this story. Without him I don't think I could've gotten this far without him. It would mean a lot to me if you went over to his profile and check out his story that is from his perspective of mine called "Stand by for Titanfall RWBY!" head on over to his story and show him some love that you guys gave me.**

 **So...with that outta the way.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Watchful eye**

The Widow descended into the shelter with the Crow following behind. Both dropships flew to the carrier and landed inside the giant starship. I then saw FS and Fred looking in our direction as we touched down, I hopped off the dropship and walked up to my fellow Pilot. "So, how did yours go from your end Connor?" He asked. "I'm not gonna lie, things just got a lot more complicated and Interesting on my end mate". Fred looked at me with a raised brow, BT then unloaded our little extra cargo from the widow onto the carriers floors, the ION that belonged to Slone got everyone who was nearby at the wrecked Titan. Fred took a closer look and his face had complete shock over it. "Do you know whose Titan this is mate?" I looked at him with my arms crossed.

"Are you kidding me right? Of course I know whose titan this is. This is Slone's titan. How did you manage to find it here?" He asked with curiosity yet shock in his voice. "Believe it or not, I found it near the cache in a drainage pipe" I answered.

"So now the mercs are now here on Remnant, this whole situation just got a whole lot complicated and one additional threat to be taken seriously." He said as he crossed my arms. "When are we going to claim the other titans? Because I think we'll have to retrieve those as soon as possible before someone decides to reverse engineer our titan technology" He stated "Well the thing is Slone, Kane and Viper are already dead, for roughly 15 years, so we only have Richter to deal with, and he's somewhere out there, we'll be sure to keep an eye out for him, I don't think Richter would go on a rampage for no apparent reason, so he'll be sure to keep it discrete when he travels". I explained.

"Good, but on top of that. Other than titan tech, my datapad just been updated to have access to multiple schematics of other kinds of technologies and wonders." He said excitedly. "What do you mean other kinds of tech?" I asked. "Oh yeah, forgot to mention about this. Did you feel the ground shake similar to an earthquake while you were on your mission?" He asked. "Yea, but it wasn't strong though. I could even see that the sky turned slightly red at one direction. What was that though?" I asked him, knowing that Fred had the answer to the question.

"That my friend, is the XS-1 Vulcan." He showed me his datapad about the weapon. "Holy…. How did you get this? If I remember correctly, this doesn't even exist in the Titanfall Universe, it's from Call of Duty Advanced Warfare." I asked with a slight excited expression. Fred smiled and responded. "The Advocate gave me access to all the drones and vehicles and they are all on standby. And you are correct, this particular weapon does not exist in the Titanfall universe."

"This doesn't make sense, the Advocate looks for work for all merc Pilots on the Frontier, how would he get everything from Advanced Warfare?" I asked. "I have no idea, it sounds like the Advocate has his influences all across the multiverse. At least the Vulcan is our first functional weapon that can be used from space". He answered.

"Too right, but use it as a last resort. I think the entire Kingdom saw the beam. Hell I'm pretty sure that Atlas saw it as well from their kingdom as well. Christ I dunno what to think of the Advocate now. Even though he's cryptic as all anything". I sighed. "Anyway let's see what we got". I said as I looked at Fred's datapad. And I must admit the selection is quite interesting. Two designs for two heavily armoured aircraft called the Paladin from Cod Advanced Warfare, and something called the Warden. There were schematics for a drone called AP-3X as well, the armament with heavy machine guns and rocket launchers as well. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that thing. "My god these things are terrifying just by looking at their blueprints". I said in shock due to the sheer power these things could have on their own.

"Darn straight. Once it's been built, they'll deliver a serious kick to any unexpected surprises coming at us. So do we have enough materials to spare to make these? The sooner, the better. Because the unexpected doesn't wait for us that's for sure". He asked in which I shook my head.

"Unfortunately no. We only started with enough resources to get started on Titans and several racks of Mechanised infantry". I said unfortunately before looking at the Warden on his datapad. "But The Ship is stocked with several harvesters though, and we have the coordinates for several non-Dust resources on the drive I had with me. So we'll be able to get some more later. A Warden will be a ship allocated for you and me that represents those of Authority. I mean Ironwood had one, Winter Schnee has one. I think. But regardless we'll need to wait until we can get a Harvester and an excavation team ready". I explained. "In the mean time we'll need to get back to the Cannon of RWBY, otherwise us being here will be irreverent to begin with". I added.

"Roger that, so what's our mode of transport on getting back?" He asked me but i was getting a transmission from the Advocate again.

 _ **Receiving encrypted transmission…**_

 _"Who says you're building it? It's all ready to go. It's showtime…"_

 _Sincerely, The Advocate~_

Once the transmission ended, a ship came down from the sky and man it was once again a sight to behold. Then I noticed that it was a Warden from the datapad in Fred's hands. Looks like the Advocate strikes again when it comes to dramatic timing, he's really good at that it seems. As the ship was landing, all the soldiers in the nearby area were alerted and their guns raised. "At ease men it's one of ours. Stand down." I commanded and the soldier lowered their weapons and resume their normal routine.

"Too close for comfort." Fred said relieved. "Darn straight mate." I replied. Heh, rhymes.

"Well, at least now we have our own ship and mode for transport. Let's board it and see what it has to offer then." He responded. I followed him inside the ship and head over to the cockpit to see the system specs to see what the Warden is ed linked his datapad with the Warden's core systems,and it's specs came up. "Looks like the Warden came with a few modifications, it has three flares for its countermeasure, two turrets equipped both front and rear, a missile deployment bay, cloak systems and one deployment bay capable to deploy either ground forces or ordinance." He explained to me. "Since the ship has deployment bays on board, we can take whatever we need and load it in and it will send it right away if we ever call for it. But let's get back home first."

"Yea, lets." I agreed. "Alright Frost, we're heading out again. BT and FS, make sure they stay safe, keep those titans going for that production line. We'll still need it to what's to come." I commanded to the crew and they all nodded. Once we were in the cockpit, I sat in the co-pilot seat and the ship's engines fired up and it we made our trip back to Beacon. Besides I better get back on track with the cannon, otherwise we'd be here for nothing.

* * *

As we approach closer to civilization, the Warden was then cloaked and continued its course. Probably a good idea since we didn't want to be spotted and then shot down by the locals. When we landed at Beacon, Fred parked it at an area where no one will know to find it and we both disembarked from it. "Well, it will remain here until we ever call it. I've activated its cloak systems so it won't get spotted." He explained. "Alright, now head back to our dorms and get some shuteye. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I recommended and Fred more than agreed. We activated our cloaks and dashed to our dorms undetected while using the Phase shift to get there quicker as well. We got back to our dome and took off our Pilot gear and into our sleepwear. "Home sweet home." He complemented. After that, we got into our bed and drifted off to sleep, man am I gonna sleep like rock.

* * *

As the next day arrived, I woke up and checked the time. 7:00. I then went in for a shower to wake myself up and get ready for the day. After I was done I then got changed into my Pilot gear and saw Fred waking up. "Bout' time you woke up sleeping beauty, get yourself ready. Today's the day." I chuckled. "What day?" He asked but then he caught on a second later. "Today's is the day that Velvet gets bullied by Cardin and Jaune manages to fight off that Ursa. Isn't it?" "Correct. But that's not all I have to say, I've overheard outside our dorm room from the people who passed by that they all heard and saw the Giant Red Beam. Looks like your light show did set off a really big bang." I pointed out.

"At least, they didn't know it was us." He complemented. "Obviously I know that we can't interfere with Jaune's progression, but how about Velvet's? Maybe that can change something but still not interfere with the cannon timeline?" "I Dunno" I replied. "I mean I guess you can help her with the bullying problem and all, and I mean she is Australian when I think about it. Also forgot to mention two things yesterday". I said to him. "Also forgot to mention two things yesterday". How he'll take the news of me telling him that Ash is alive?

"What is it?" He asked. "How the hell is Ruby so not suspicious about you but still of me? I mean she's barely met ya and she's swooning over your Sniper rifle. What gives?" I asked with a gesture to make my point. "Um, I don't know. That is a good question though. But who cares, if she fine by me, she could be fine by you. We both know that she's a crazy fanatic when it comes to weapons, I did my part. And it went well, even though it wasn't intentional. Now, it's your turn to show her what you got. Bring her anything like I don't know, cookies? Or a weapon that's she's never seen?" He suggested listing off several ideas.

"I guess. If she manages to see a Titan like FS or BT, I think she'll pass out". I said in which Fred Chuckled in response, now for the more serious topic. "Now the second thing I forgot to mention is...well. Remember when I said Richter was the last Predator standing?" I asked in which he nodded while thinking of what I have to say. "Well, when I cleared the area at MT Glenn I was contacted...by Ash". I confessed. Fred was completely gobsmacked at the news I dropped.

"You… what?" He said to me. "Yea. As in the RONIN Boss in the game. She apparently knows who we are and she still has beef against BT, but she wants me to work with her and help kill Richter who's been hunter her. Turns out Viper, Slone and Kane died within a week and a half of getting here. I found Slone's Titan in a drainage pipe as we already know". I explained before continuing. "She's apparently going as an information broker, like Liara in Mass Effect if you've played the games. Also, I'd rather not piss her off I saw what she did to a White Fang camp, and she was using her RONIN as well at the time. The way I See it, if we have Ash on our side, we've got a powerful ally we can call at any time. She was never really loyal to Blisk and his mercs in the first place, if we have her on our side we can have valuable Intel on our enemies". I stated in detail.

"Well, the bright side is that now we got Ash is on her good side and she is our information handler." He said, obviously reluctant about the Idea of siding with Ash. "But now the next situation is, what do I use to handle Cardin without permanently scarring that poor guy?" Oh man… "Hey, whatever works with you." I replied. "I guess I'll go with the tactical abilities, a bit of everything should make me satisfied." He complemented with a smile. "Slow down there mate, you can knock him out. Not kill the guy." I interrupted. The last thing we needed was being charged with murder. "I'm only going to give the ol' Late hit and the 2-3-2. That should be enough to knock him out." He said.

"Alright, if you say so." I sighed in response. "Anyway, get changed." I told him as I started strapping my weapons to my person along with my equipment. Fred was now ready and strapped his helmet to his belt. "Alright, let's get to work shall we?" He offered and I nodded in response. We then head to the cafeteria where the scene will play out ina few moments, I've gotten used to the fact that things will happen before they do. But I think Fred is still getting used to it. Team JNPR and Team RWBY sitting together and Nora was talking about her story with Ren correcting her of what really happened while they were together back then.

"This time, let's sit together with them." He said. "Are you sure? Even though, they still don't trust us." I defended. "Well, all aside from Yang of course". I added quickly. "Obviously not with them, only on the same table and keep a bit of distance but close enough so I can get to Cardin and teach him a lesson." He explained. Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Alright if you say so." I sighed. We quickly grabbed our breakfast and headed towards RWBY and JNPR's table, then we sat a few feet away from them. The two teams...besides Yang gave us the glare, but eventually resumed their conversation. The Blonde bombshell of the group flashed me a warm smile in my direction. Suddenly someone yelled out as if someone was hurt, then we turned our direction to where the sound came from. It was Cardin and his boys bullying Velvet by pulling her bunny ears, right on schedule. Fred turn towards me and I gave him a nod. He stood up and walked towards Cardin's direction.

"Alright, time to do a little morning workout." He said confidently while stretching. Then he shouted at Cardin to get his attention. "Hey Cardin! You do know that's it's wrong picking against an innocent girl Faunus." Then Cardin turned towards his direction and he let go of her ears. "Well, well. It isn't the famous Soldier boys." Cardin said while taking a look at me as I flipped him the bird. "Yep, that's us." Fred replied. Velvet then took her chance and ran for it. "We heard rumours about you, forcing Headmaster Ozpin to accept you into Beacon for example." Cardin said.

"Oh really, that's a surprise." Fred joked. "That or you're just a fucking chode dickwad". I called over without care. "You got some nerve coming to me and telling me what to do. Fight me here, and right now. I can crack coconuts with my elbow." Cardin said proudly. "Well, I crack walnuts with my arse cheeks. How about that?" He replied, which caused me to stifle my laughs to not crack up out loud. Then it made Cardin laughed but then he goes serious a moment later and got into a fighting stance, he goes in for the first punch.

"Sigh…. I should really know how to negotiate better." Fred sighed. Fred activated his Stim and dodged his first punch as he moved triple the speeds of a normal person would, then pulled him to turn around and he gave him the familiar 2-3-2 execution but Cardin was still standing. "Well, you're a tough one. Time to turn this up a notch." He said. Then he quickly ran towards Cardin with Stim still active and pulled him to the ground and gave him the Late Hit execution. His body was assaulted by machine-gun strikes of Fred's fists and was knocked unconscious. He turned his attention towards his teammates. "Well, care to join in?" He practically said 'come at me bro' in translation. The words chilled them to the bone and quickly sped off. The students around me were amazed including Team JNPR and Team RWBY but some were horrified. But that didn't matter, until Glynda Goodwitch came to see the ruckus that my Pilot brother caused.

"Mr. Miles, what in the world are you doing?" Goodwitch questioned. And she was pissed. "And Why is Mr. Winchester laying on the ground unconscious?" She asked I was about to step in but Fred apparently had his ass covered. "Well, Ma'am. Cardin here bullied poor Velvet over there and I reacted to stop him." He said as Fred pointed to Velvet as she was standing next to the cafeteria's entrance. "He was extensively pulling her rabbit ears. Ma'am." Glynda then asked Velvet to confirm my story.

"Is it true, Ms. Scarlatina?" she asked. "Yes. It's true. That person saved me. Ms. Goodwitch." Velvet replied. Glynda then let out a sigh and turns her attention back to me. "Alright Mr. Miles, you're free to go. But please carry Mr. Winchester to the Nurse's office before you leave." "Yes, ma'am." He agreed. Then he quickly signalled me to help me carry Cardin to the Nurse's Office. "Not bad, Fred. You really did a number on this guy." I said. "Well, yeah. He was a jackass anyway." He replied back. And we left the cafeteria. With Cardin in tow to the nurses office. Not before hearing Nora say how amazing the performance he put on was.

* * *

Once we dropped off Cardin at the Nurse's office, Fred and I went to our classes for the day. As we arrived to our class, we saw that Glynda Goodwitch was taking our classes today. As we sat down on our seats, Velvet was standing next to Fred with her shyness showing. "Um…Thank you for saving me Mr. Miles." She thanked and she bowed. "No need to thank me, I treat everyone fairly. When someone is in distress, I always help out. And please call me Fredric. It's weird for someone talking to me like I'm some kind of business guy." Fred smiled. "Okay, Fredric. Anyway, thanks again." She thanked again and she went back to her seat as class was starting. He looked at Ruby and she quickly looked away. I think she may be up to something with Fred being on her mind.

"Okay class, settle down." She said to the class and they all did as instructed. "Today we are heading towards the Forever Fall Forest as for today's excursion. So you all can head over to your lockers or back to your dorms to gather whatever you need to get ready. We are leaving in 10 minutes and regrouping back here. You're free to go." Once Glynda finished her announcement, all of the students left the classrooms to get ready.

* * *

When we got to our dorm we quickly gathered our items to get ready for our excursion trip.

"So, despite that Cardin's unconscious. Is he going to be alive by the time that the excursion starts?" I asked. Because things can be different if Cardin ain't there, and we might not have control over it. "Yeah, he should be up by now. His aura can recharge quite fast so there's nothing to worry about." He responded, while strapping his usual loadout that consisted of the Amped KraberAP-Sniper Rifle, Amped G2A5 Battle Rifle, and holstered Amped Smart Pistol he also had his datapad and laptop. Once he was done with my gear, he looked at the time before he brought a box and stored the some of his gear inside.

"What are you doing Fred?" I asked. "I'm bringing some of my gear that I won't use for now into this box and transfer it to the Warden, since I have some time to kill." He explained. "Um, alright I guess…. But can you make it in time before we're called back to the class?" I questioned. "Heck are you even going to get spotted?" I asked knowing how secret the Warden is to us and we'll need it to have it undetected so we can get to the shelter and back to the Academy. "Well, with Stim, anything is possible. Just go ahead without me. I'll catch up." He responded and then activated Stim and ran to the Warden's location. I then grabbed my Carbine, Charge Rifle and Mosambique, strapped them to my persona and walked back to the Arena.

* * *

I waited for everyone to return to the arena and saw RWBY and JNPR walk back ban in the room with their gear on them. I looked at the time on my pad and saw it was nearly time to go. I then heard the door opening and saw Fred walk in and sit next to me. I can see a few people looking at him weirdly, while taking glances at me as well they were quite amazed with the gear we had on us. After a moment or two Professor Goodwitch came back in and saw that everyone was ready.

"Looks like all of you are here, alright everyone. Let's go." She said and the class followed her to the Forever Fall. I then took a couple of glances to RWBY and JNPR when they weren't looking. Yang caught me doing so and gave a friendly smile and I did the same. Fred saw this and smirked at me.

"Shut up". I muttered to him before I put on my helmet and he did the same as we followed the group.

* * *

As we travelled through the Forever Fall, it was very, very beautiful and the leaves did give off a cherry blossom vibe as well.

"Yes students, the forest of the Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She explained as she passed each of us a jar. "Each of you is gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" I then saw Fred paying close attention to Cardin and Jaune. And as expected, Cardin dragging Jaune to go with Cardin's group. You'd think the beating that Fred gave him would've been good for em huh?

"Come on, buddy – let's go!" Cardin said to Jaune as he dragged him by the shoulder. As the group splits up into their own sub-group, Fred and I went our own ways but following Cardin's group to ensure we weren't followed by anyone. Once we arrived at the top of the tree where Cardin's group can't see us, we activated our cloaks for that extra concealment. The cloak may be effective on a Titan's Optics like BT and FS's. But can still be seen by the naked eye...if you know what you're looking for that it. We both saw Team CRDL making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on either stones or a nearby tree, while Jaune returns to the group with six jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. Even though he's sceptical of me, I feel bad for the guy. The surrounding team gets up in response to Jaune's return.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin teased. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff…" Jaune responded still on the ground, cross-eyed and sounding dizzy. What the hell is in that stuff anyway? I mean if it tastes as good as it is then I wouldn't mind bringing some back to the Carrier for the crew.

"Greeeat, great, great. So Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?" Cardin asked rhetorically. "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune responded nodding, still exhausted. "Well, come with me, and you'll find out." He answered as he lifts Jaune up. Fred and I nodded before following. They were perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students and watched as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Jaune was still confused.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune asked. "Payback." Cardin answered as he staring at the unsuspecting group sharply. Specifically at a certain spartan red head. "Pyrrha….?" Jaune wondered softly with his eyes widens in understanding. "Wh-what are you-?" "That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, think she's so smart. Alright boys….." said Cardin pulling out a buzzing cardboard box with a large W written on its sides. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work." Russell grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness. Ain't got the balls to do it yourself Cardin? "Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets." He explaiend looking at Pyrrha finishing her sap collection. "I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two." The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp. "And you're gonna do it." He said to him.

"Do what?" Jaune asked. "Hit her with the sap!" Cardin said as he leans in close to Jaune's face. "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hard to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do. I know he won't.

.

.

.

"No." Jaune said confidently. "What did you say?" Cardin asked surprised. "I said… NO!" Jaune shouted as he grips the jar tightly and throws it back at Cardin. Jaune instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now…." Laughed Cardin. Then suddenly he punches Jaune to the ground. "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." He picks Jaune up. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces." He said. "I don't care what you do to me…" Then he looks at Cardin. "…but you are not messing with my team." Jaune said simply.

"What? You think talk like that make you tough?" Cardin asked with a momentary shock. "You think you're a big strong man now?" Jaune smiles in defiance. Enraged Cardin roars and raises his fists, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky Lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin. "Let's see how much of a man you really are…" I've had enough of this shit show.

"ENOUGH CARDIN!" I shouted as I uncloaked and walked up to the group with Fred behind me. "Connor? Fredric?" He said in in surprise. "Hey Jaune". He answered casually while switching his G2's safety off. We both opened the visors on our helmets so that we were facing them eye to eye.

"You got a lot of nerve attempting to do that little stunt of yours Cardin. But I'm here to make sure you're gonna pay for your actions". I said with venom in my voice, I then see the box of Rapier Wasps and turn to Fred. "If you could do the honour mate?" I asked and he nodded. Fred Walked up to the box but Cardin was about to stop him, I raised my gun and made him freeze in his tracks. I then gave Fred a firestar, he took a step back and tossed it at the box. The Wasps were then burnt to a crisp and left nothing but ashes.

A second later a Roar was heard and two Ursa Majors came out of the bushed to our right. Cardin's team was chased by one of them but the other turned in out direction. Our helmets closed up and had our weapons raised. The Gunfire should have the main group come running in our general area. The Major tried to go for me but Fred fired several rounds form his G2 in its side but had little effect. And the gun is amped as well, it then went for a swipe but Fred jumped out of the way. I unloaded with my carbine while it was distracted and aimed for the unarmoured bits, doing thee damaged we were looking for. The Major then turned back to me and went for a pounce, though I was quicker, I jumped out of the way and used my grapple to latch onto a tree before letting go.

Fred switched to his Krabr and fired at it's leg, shattering any bone that might be in there. However this Grimm was persistent. I went in for a close range attack but it went for a swipe, forcing me to change tactics and use my phase shift to get to safety and reappear next to Fred. But this was wasting my time.

"Go and find Jaune, I'll take care of this and catch up with ya!" He said to me, I nodded in response before bolting to where the cannon takes place, while hearing Fred's G2 fire off a round every couple of seconds as I ran off.

* * *

I kept running and running while reloading my carbine in transit and managed to just get to see Jaune fighting the Ursa. I decided to hold back and let him finish this fight. I then saw Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrah appear a second later and stopped and observed. Jaune then went for a strike, but I saw Pyrrah use her semblance to raise his shield as the Grimm struck it. Jaune then decaptitated the Ursa with one swing of his sword, which made me relived that things were going according to the series. I then turned my attention behind me and saw Fred walk up with his Krabr in hand panting. "What did I miss?" He asked catching his breath. I merely chuckled.

"Nothing you haven't seen before mate". I replied patting his shoulder. I then had a thought come to mind. "Head back tot he group, you got our jars of sap right?" I asked him and he jerked his thumb to his backpack pretty much saying yes. "Ok head on back, I'm gonna have a word with Jaune". I stated as Fred nodded and walked off. I then called Jaune over as he walked away from Cardin. "You didn't have to save him, yet you did after everything he did to ya". I recalled.

"But it wouldn't be right if I left him to die". Jaune stated. "Yea your right. Jaune I want you to know something". In which Jaune was all ears. I put a hand on his shoulder and spoke up. "Even though you might not trust me, I just want you to know that Fred and I have your back, as well as the rest of the gang. Always remember that mate". I said to him before walking off. Which left Jaune much to think about what had transpired on this excursion.

* * *

 **Another chapter complete. And man this was a little bit of a doozy. Now with Volume 1 Finale close upon us here, we'll be able to raise the effectiveness of the Militia that will occupy Vale and will be ready for when Volume 2 rolls in. As I said before it would mean a lot to me and my partner of you head over to his profile and give him some love and support.**

 **Also a reminder the vote for Frost's loadout is still going. And looks like the Devotion will still be his primary weapon. But due to the new update we've had, Secondary and Anti-Titan weapons are still up along with his Titan and Pilot ability. So the Primary weapon is decided just need the rest.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**

 **[Update-18/8/2017: Chapters 1 and 10 have updated to the new writing structure]**


	11. Bigger steps taken

**Hey there Pilots! And Welcome back to We gaze upon the shoulders of Giants! Now I gotta tell ya. It's good to be back making progress on these stories! Now I will leave it here and take a break until jerejosh231 and I can get back into collaborating the stories. Now Since I will be taking a break from this I will be focusing on other stories that deserve more chapters.**

 **Now this chapter I did not collaborate with jerejosh231 and let him go on a break. This will give him some chapters that will be his and his alone and collaborated by me and vice versa. Doing this will help expand the story a bit more from both perspectives.**

 **Now with that outta the way.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Bigger steps taken**

(Yang's Pov)

It's been a week and a half since my team and I went to the Forever Fall forest for our field trip. We were walking down the streets to see decoration for the Vytal festival, I mean it's great and all but…my mind has been on Connor recently, I mean from what I heard from him he's building an army right under everyone's noses and he's trusting me with his secret. I just can't get him out of my head, he's been up to a lot of things lately and he's keeping everyone but me in the dark about it. What isn't he telling us? It's not like its bad, but he's not giving me a lot of detail on what he's trying to accomplish. I was brought out of my thoughts when Weiss spoke up.

"The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" She cried. "I don't think I've seen you smile before Weiss…its kinda weirding me out". Ruby said pretty much reading my mind. "How could you not smile?" Then she gloated about how a lot of preparation went into it. The explanation took the fun out of mine Ruby's perspective. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it boring". I said without care whatsoever.

"Quiet you!" She snapped. We then kept walking until we made our way to the docks. I wonder what Connor is doing these days? "Remind me why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" I asked. "Ah, they smell like fish". Rubes said pinching her nose.

"I heard that students from Vaccuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom". Weiss said answering my question, which I don't believe her, I don't think Blake does either. "She wants to spy on them she can gain an advantage in the tournament". She stated flatly "You can't prove that!" Ice queen snapped. We kept walking until Ruby saw something, I looked to where she was pointing and we saw that there was a robbery at a local dust store.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"Robbery, second dust shop this week, this place is turning into a jungle".

"Hmph, the White Fang, should've known". She said in an attitude that we were all familiar with since day one at Beacon. But Blake didn't like that tone of voice. "What's your problem?" Oh no. I don't like where this is going. I tuned out for a moment due to me not liking this argument. And Connor is somehow in my head again. Seriously, what's so good about him that makes him keep coming back to my thoughts? "So their Very misguided, but that doesn't explain why they'd rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale". Oh good back on the main topic at hand. Thanks Blake.

"Hm. Blake's gotta point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a couple of months ago…maybe it was him". Ruby suggested. "That still doesn't change the fact that The White Fang are a bunch of scum. They know how to lie, cheat and steal". Weiss still dragged on. "That's not necessarily true". I chimed in.

"Hey stop that Faunus!"

We all ran to the guard rail near the docks to see a monkey Faunus running away from some cops on a boat that had just came into dock.

"No good Stowaway!"

The officer called to the Faunus who was hanging upside-down on a lamp post. "Hey a no good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" He called back. When he made it to our level pretty fast with his agility, as he passed us he gave Blake a wink. I wonder if she likes him back. I'll get to that another time but right now.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition". I said aloud. "Quick we must observe him!" She called as we ran after her.

* * *

(My Pov)

I was walking down the streets of Vale to grab a few things for our People back at the hideout. My backpack was filled with various Dust crystals and other various tools and equipment to take back the next time I'm there. Fred said he needed to do something so he took the long way back to the carrier and went somewhere taking FS-1041 with him as well. I then saw team RWBY along the way back to Beacon and it looks like Blake and Weiss were fighting, pretty much confirming that we're near the end of Volume 1. I then cloaked and decided to make a break back to the Academy before I was discovered.

* * *

When I made it back to my room I placed my backpack in the crate I got the spare Titan Batteries from and locked it up. Not before Taking a battery myself and strapping it to my lower back. I double checked my gear and made sure I had everything before Phase shifting out of the room and listening to RWBY's conversation on the other side of their door.

"Well maybe we're tired of being pushed around!" And cue Blake for the dramatic silence. I then cloaked to make sure that I wouldn't be seen when she runs past me. The door was then flung open and I saw a purple-black blur rush past me and knew Blake has pretty much left the building. But my HUD flickered for a second and my cloak was dropped I then inspected myself to see I was now visible.

"The hell?" I said to myself while checking to see if there was any damage or anything that may have been the cause. I then see Ruby at the door looking at me. "Don't mind me I'll stay out of it". I said starting to walk off but Ruby grabbed me and dragged me into her team's room. "Connor I don't know why you were outside but I think it's time you explained everything that you were doing". She said poking my vest.

"Why were you spying on us? Were you trying to sneak in and..." "Weiss". I said to her while taking of my helmet and strapping it to my belt. "Can you get your head out the gutter and let me explain why I was outside your room?" I said holding my hand up, and she went silent. "Thank you. Now as to why I was outside your room is that I needed to know where things are. I mean Fred and I been gone from the academy right after class on personal business which we will show in due time". I said but Yang stepped in.

"Where is Fredric by the way?" She asked. "That I don't know the answer to unfortunately, I mean I dunno where he is, where he's been, or what he's doing or what he's up to. But the thing is he said it was important". I replied. "If he's like you then he's probably getting into troub-". "Weiss". I said in an uncaring tone. "Could you just fuck up for a minute?" I said pretty much saying 'I don't have time for your bullshit right now'. "HEY!" "Thank you". I said ignoring her. "As I was saying due to me knowing shit before it happens, and by that I mean Blake bolting out of the building when she and Weiss had an argument back in Vale in which I was grabbing some supplies when I overheard you two. Now I just need to find Blake and sort this mess out". I said truing to take my leave. However what Weiss said next shows how much I can take of her shit.

"If you find her we're turning her over to the police. She's a criminal, she deserves to locked-" I then grab her jacket and look her in the eye cutting off what she had to say. "Listen princess I'm only gonna say it once so listen well. Blake had her reasons and she wasn't as blind as the others were in the White Fang, she managed to escape something far worse than a simple constant bitching from a girl who gotten everything her whole life!" I yelled, but I kept going. "I get it, your family is so fucking dense it'd be on the periodic table, but at least you have a brain to change your view on Faunus!" I then shoved her onto her bed she looked at me with wide eyes. "Talk like that will get you a lot of enemies Weiss. A little tip, change it for the better, otherwise be prepared for the worst time of your life". I then started walking out of the room, Ruby then shot in. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I'm going to look for Blake". I said. I then stopped to say one last thing. "Come talk to me when your attitude has changed, I'll be doing what I always do". I said walking out putting my helmet on.

"Preparing for the apocalypse" I muttered before cloaking away.

* * *

The next day I was walking down the streets of Vale and had my scroll out and decided to give Fred a call.

"Fred, its Connor where the hell are you man? I left like 4 messages and you haven't responded to any of them. Look a certain Kunoichci had ran away from Beacon and I'm handling it now. However I need you back at the home, we need to do something about our shortage of people there. Look". I said shaking my head and pinching the bridge of my nose before finishing the message. "Wherever you and FS are, just call me to let me know where you are and what the hell you're doing I've had to get help from BT in order to find you. Just, call me ok? Ok bye". I said hanging up. "Jesus Christ". I muttered running my hand through my hair.

I thought came to me and figured that I'd have a contingency plan just in case. I called Frost and waited for the scroll answer. _"Connor what can I help you with?"_ Jacob asked on the line. "Hey mate, listen I need a Widow with BT aboard near Vale tonight. Before you ask LT think of it as a contingency plan that I may or may not need to use, but it's best to have it just in case". I explained. _"Alright I'll take your word for it my friend. I'll have everything set and BT will be there before you know it"._ "Glad to hear it Jacob I'll be in touch". I said as I cut the connection then making my way to the docks.

Night has passed and I was staking out the docks and waiting for Roman than d the Fang to show up, as well as Sun and Blake. I then looked on the rooftops and saw none other than the said Ninja of RWBY. I cloaked and made my way over all the while using my Phase shift to get over there when my cloak recharged. I then made it to the building that Blake was at and Phased back in right behind her. She turned around and saw me and jumped to her feet. "Easy Blake I'm here to help!" I said surrendering before she can draw her weapon.

"What are you doing here Connor?" She asked me. "I'm here to help". "I don't need help-" "Cut the bullshit Belladonna!" I said pointing fingers at her in which she was shocked at my sudden change of voice. "All you do is run and think you can take on the world by yourself, but NEWSFASH! This world will royally screw you over the chance it gets". I stated walking up to her. "You have friends for a reason! We're here to help anyone, including you. You're just so focused on the end goal you're not focused on what's in front of you". I said snapping my fingers in her face. She then looked down in what appears to be shame knowing that I was right. I sigh before resting a hand on her shoulder. "Blake, I get that you don't trust me and I know what happened between you and Weiss. But you need to make amends with her, she'll be willing to listen to what you have to say. And if she doesn't I'll make her listen". She then looks me in the eye.

"Why help a criminal like me?" She asked me. "Last time I checked you were a former criminal, going on Huntress". I smiled, in which she smiled lightly as well. I pulled her in for a hug and she didn't resist but hugged back. "I've always got your back Blake. Will you let me help you?" I asked her genuinely. She took a deep breathe before letting it out and looking me in the eye once more before nodding.

* * *

It was getting even later and we've been staking out the docks for the past 2 hours now and nothing has happened so far. "Hey Blake, whose this?" I turn around to see none other than the great stowaway himself Sun Wukong. "I'm a friend of Blake from Beacon. I'm Connor". I introduced. "Sun, Sun Wukong. I just met her for a short time and-" "I already know the details. Blake informed me". I said summing everything up.

I then noticed that Sun had a handful of apples in his hands and offered one to Blake. "Stole you some food". He offered. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake Said with a brow raised. "Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun shot back getting a glare from Blake and myself. "Dick move bro". I deadpanned. "Ok too soon". He said looking away. A second later a Bullhead then flew right over us and started offloading White Fang Grunts. I zoomed in with my visor and started scanning down below. I then got a transmission from BT. **"Pilot, I am on board a Widow and ready to assist if necessary".** "Good to know, I'm at the docks right now and…hold on. I then tuned my helmets audio and started listening.

"Alright we have the area clear. Bring em in!" I heard Roman say when he was visible to all of us. I then heard one of the warehouse doors open and heard loud clunking noises. Blake was about to jump down but I stopped her. "Wait a second Blake something isn't right, and I agree the Fang would never work for that gay looking Criminal down there". I said as Sun got a good laugh out of it. "But I think this is far more dangerous than we thought". I finished and got another message from BT. **"Pilot, scans reveal a hostile Titan in your AO. Possibility of it being Richter are high".**

Oh no. Richter's in Vale!? This is bad news, very, very bad news! I need to get Sun and Blake out of here!

But Blake being Blake rushed down there and left me and Sun on the roof. "Damnit Blake!" I cursed. I then got Sun's attention. "Sun I need you to get her out of there, something big is down there and I'm the only one that can beat it. No matter what happens get her out of there!" I said with seriousness. He nodded and rushed after Blake. "BT, I'll need you down here what's your ETA?" **"ETA 2 minutes".**

I then cut the link and rushed after the two Faunus who were already in a fight with Roman and the Fang. I then used my grapple hook and did the Curb Check execution on one of them, then tossed the Grunt's gun at another's face and did the Late Hit on him. Another tried shooting me but I Phase Shifted in the nick of time and appeared behind him and performed the Knee Plus execution on him. Then the sound of metallic footsteps stopped the fight all together and then Richter came into view with his TONE Titan and it was a menacing thing to see.

"You children should learn to stay out of our way". Richter said as he stood on the edge of the Titan's cockpit and turned his eyes towards me. "You". He sneered. I opened my visor and he saw it wasn't Jack, the one he was expecting. "A child? Heh, war is not a game you runt, take my advice, run while you can and I might consider sparing your friends. But get in my way and you won't see the light of day". He warned me before speaking what seemed Biracial.

Yea I checked on the Wiki to see what it was.

"Oh yea? Well consider my warning to you Richter. Leave and never come back otherwise you're gonna have to deal with me". I said jerking my thumb to myself which made him laugh. "Don't make me laugh, you?" He said and with dramatic timing. The Widow carrying BT flew over and dropped my Titan behind me. "I wasn't kidding". I said with seriousness. I then turned to the two Faunus. "Get out of here. I got this". They didn't argue and Sun dragged Blake away for me to face Richter. "Let's do it buddy". I said to BT over my shoulder. **"Copy that Pilot".** He then grabbed me by the waist and placed me in his cockpit. **"Pilot mode Engaged".**

 **[Now Playing-Time to Brawl-TEAMHEADKICK]**

"Care to have a real fight? Let's see what you got up close and personal!" Richter Said as he sat back down in the Cockpit of his Titan and it closed completely, then it brought out its 40mm at the same time as we brought out our X0-16. We then dashed for the nearest cover to avoid the first shot from the tracker cannon. "Let us Begin!" I heard the Merc as it continued firing in order to pin us down. **"Pilot you heart rate has accelerated more than normal".** "I'm fine BT". I replied. **"Remember this is not a battle against Grimm, but your first Titan one on one battle. You're not alone, as I am right here with you".** He assured. "Thanks BT". I said calming down a bit. "Ok, let's see how good Richter really is". I said aloud as we cocked the Chaingun and raised the Vortex Shield while firing the huge rifle and advancing on Richter's position which forced him to walk backwards while taking a few hits to his shields.

We followed up with firing 6 rockets from the Acolyte pods, but were blocked by the Richter's particle wall. We didn't stop our assault though with half a clip left in the mag we got close and kicked Richter making him stumble, spun around and fired the Chaingun and the Acolyte pods at the same time while kneeling which took out a chunk of Richter's shields. However he recovered quickly and threw a punch and knocked us back a few feet skidding. Richter fired at us and got hit twice knocking our shields down to 56%. We released an electrical Smoke Screen and managed to get rid of the target locks that were on us and got to cover.

"You're not as inexperienced as I thought you were. I'm almost impressed. However you're merely a child with a new toy". Richter said over the Com channel. "However you fighting is pointless and will only bring suffering"

"Hey!"

We looked at the source of the noise and saw…Ruby.

"Oh no". I said to myself. "Starting with her". "Leave the people out of this Richter! They have nothing to do with this!" I called to him. "It was their fault they got involved in our business and will pay the price!" He retorted. "BT please tell me that the RONIN loadout is ready". I said to him. 'If there's one thing a TONE class titan is inefficient at, it's Close Quarters'. I mentally stated. **"Affirmative Pilot, RONIN Loadout is online".** I then switched out the X0-16 for the close range Leadwall shotgun as it came into my vision. **"Sword Core ready"**. What timing. I then turned Richter took aim at Ruby and shot the building below her and was sent back. "YOU BASTARD!" I roared as activated the core ability. **"Sword Core Activated".** The Dash meters were now glowing yellow on the HUD and the RONIN Broadsword came into view as it was now crackling with electricity. When Richter turn to us it was too late, he was struck with several blows from our sword and had trouble keeping up with our melee attacks. He dashed out of the way but was hit with an Amplified Arc wave curtesy of the Sword core. Richter then played his Ace and let loose his Salvo Core, but we ran towards it and Phase Dashed right past it and got one good strike just before the Sword core ran out. **"Sword Core offline".** But I wasn't done we fired all 4 shots from the Leadwall adding salt into the wound and stowed it away for a punch. We grabbed him and tossed his Titan into a Shipping crate, we walked up to him but fired several rockets at us and sent us back into a warehouse wall.

" **Warning hull has taken excessive damage. Hull integrity at 78%".** Just hang in there BT. We looked up and saw Richter getting up and…Stowing his 40mm? "We will finish this at a later date. Farewell, Pilot". He said Running off. "I'll be seeing you again after what you did to Ruby Richter. I swear. I will". I said to myself.

 **[End Track]**

" **Pilot, I recommend not pursuing Richter. He is long gone, and my motor functions have just finished rebooting. I recommend leaving this area before local authorities arrive".** BT Suggested. I sighed before responding. "Alright, get out of here BT I'll take care of this, get back to the carrier and get yourself repaired". I said as we lodged ourselves out of the wall and I disembarked BT and looked at him. "See ya soon buddy". I said as the Widow came into view. **"You too Pilot".** He replied as the Widow he boarded flew off before the police arrived on scene.

* * *

When the Police were spread out around the docks I stood in the shadows and found that Weiss and Blake had made up and everyone was where they should be in the cannon. I then made myself known and everyone saw me. "Hey guys". I said. Blake then stood forward and hugged me catching me off guard. "Blake?" "Thank you. For being there for me". She said to me. I smiled and hugged her back, we then let go and turned my attention to Ruby. "You ok Ruby? That looked like it hurt". I asked the little red.

"I've had worse, I think. But who was that?" she asked me and everyone had the same face she had. I sighed and nodded before responding. "He's not someone you wanna face. Even I had trouble fighting him on a level playing field. And it's come to my attention that. Keeping information like this isn't healthy". I stated. Weiss then spoke up and expected to hear her attitude. "Connor. I just want to apologise for…everything. For not taking your word and…" "Weiss". She then looked at me. "You got nothing to be sorry for none of you do. Fred and I are the ones who are in the wrong, where ever the fuck he is!" I called out to no one in particular. "So starting tomorrow, I'll tell you everything that I have been doing and why I'm doing it. No more secrets". I said as they all gave me a light smile in return. "We should head back to Beacon, It's already late". I said as everyone agreed.

* * *

I had gotten out of the shower and dressed myself in my sleepwear and was ready to hit the hay. But I then saw my scroll ringing, I then got my scroll and decided to see who it was. "Hello?" _"Connor, good to hear from you, it's been a while"._ "Advocate that it has. What's the reason behind the call?" I asked him as I laid down on my bed. _"Well remember that little discussion a month back? About Summer Rose?"_ "Yea?" _"You're still going to tell them?"_ "Ruby, Yang, Qrow and Tai think that Summer is dead, but in reality she's just been in regeneration all this time. Of course I'm going to tell them, I just need to figure out how to do so". I explained to the Advocate. _"Very well. I wish I can see her again. 'And before you ask why don't you?' It's not that simple. Just…just make sure she's safe. Ok?"_ The Advocate said with a little worry in their voice. Is, is the Advocate actually showing emption like this? "You have my word Advocate". I assured. _" Thank you my friend"._ And after that the line went dead.

But this got me thinking. Summer and the Advocate was a close friend of Ruby's Mum, and the Advocate must've met her in person in order to save her life and get her to a Regeneration Pod. But I could be wrong here, right now. I need rest, knowing that I have the rest of the school year and the school break to get the Militia built and up to fighting strength, I still got plenty of time but time is very much against us. And we don't go down without a fight.

I then pull the covers over me and look at Fred's bed, empty. 'Where the hell are ya man?' I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **There we have it Pilots, Volume 1 has come to a close. Now next time we're getting into the building of the Militia. Now the vote for Jacob Frost's Pilot Loadout have gotten quiet. So I've decided to let it be put it rest and have the results int he next chapter when I get back to this. I will be looking back ont he suggestions and I'll think of something.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, do be a lad and head over to my partner's profile and show him some love and support like you showed me. A little feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	12. No more screwing around

**Hello Pilots! And welcome Back to We gaze upon the Shoulders of Giants!**

 **I have gotten some good stuff down on my other Projects and it would mean a lot to me if you'd check em out! "We were legends in the time before time", "Monsters among us" and "HALO Remnant Wars" Have been updated with new chapters! Head over to my Bio to see how many chapters are up with the current one being announced in my Story ideas section of my bio.**

 **Anyway I hop you enjoy the chapter, and We're finally into Volume 2 of RWBY! Things are gonna get real interesting! I apologise for this being as late as it is though. I had other projects and collabing with jerejosh231 takes time to make these.**

 **So enough rambling.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: No more screwing around**

I was in my dorm room by myself with some music coming from my phone and listened to it while I was cleaning some weapons I had been given from the Advocate. I was given a second SMART Pistol to replace the one I put In BT's SERE kit, an EVA-8 Shotgun with some special fire dust ammo I dubbed "Dragon Breath", along with a Spitfire LMG and some ammo to go with it.

I then got a message from BT again.

'Pilot, Pilot Miles has been spotted returning to Beacon Academy and will arrive at any moment'. I read the message din my head and nodded that Fred was coming home tonight. "Bout fucking time". I muttered to myself. I then saw the door open and then stood up with my arms crossed seeing Fred looking in my direction. "Now where the hell have you been Fredric?" I asked.

"Man do I have a story to tell you". He said excited.

"First off, you and FS run off without me or Jacob knowing, do you have any idea how long BT and myself have been looking for you?" I asked, Fred was about speak but I needed to get this out. "All in all you don't respond to my messages and to top it off I had to fight Richter in Vale who has Allied himself with the White Fang which makes this who situation even more troublesome. Who had did some good Damage to BT with just his 40MM Cannon!" I said about to speak more but Fred beat me to it.

"Ok, Ok I get it! I'm sorry but it was all within reason I swear!" He said taking his helmet off and tossing it on his bed. "Connor I had to get this done because at the pace we're currently going we won't make Volume 2" He which definitely got my attention by making my eyes go wide. "What?" I asked.

"Here's the thing, the Advocate sent me on a few errands and I found this at one of his co-ordinates". He said brining out a gauntlet, come to think of it kinda looks like the Gauntlet Lazarus uses in Evolve. Or it could just be me. "This thing is a Stim transfer Gauntlet it allows the user to transfer stimulant into someone else or the user!" He said with joy but didn't stop there. "I found a Simulacrum for Summer Rose. Which you completely forgot to tell me by the way!" He said pointing at me with a small glare. Ok I'm willing to admit I was at fault there. I also found an AI to help us operate the Carrier! You'll meet her the next time we go there. On top of that we have a Paladin gunship from Advanced Warfare to use as a mobile base whenever we need to! I also found some AP-3X drones to use along with our Cloak and Plasma drones!" He said with joy visible on his face and this made me smile and shake my head in appreciation that Fred did all this.

"Fred out of all the days, this was not what I was expecting. I not sure whether or not I should be happy or down right worried." I commented as he let out a sigh while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well, at least we got an upgrade to our arsenal." He said. "And we're back on schedule." We heard a knock on our door, and Fred went to door and opened it to see who it was.

It was RWBY and JNPR.

"Alright team, gather around." I said and everyone walked in and took a seat somewhere in our room as Fred locked the door. No turning back now. "I'm sure you're wondering what Fred and I have been doing these last few Weeks?" I briefed in which everyone nodded or said a low yes. "Well the thing is that Fred and I know the future of events that will come, like I said before. Also the thing is that we're also...Ugh man I can't believe this is coming outta my mouth. Fred and I are building an Army to fight the darkness that is on Remnant". I said dropping the bombshell in which everyone was shocked to hear.

I don't blame em.

"Now before you start saying anything let us explain first. When I left to do some personal business as you guys may remember I ran into some White Fang defectors". I said but Blake got my attention. "How many did you find?" "75 they were a bigger group but they have two more regiments of 100 or more people as well. They agreed to help me and Fred by providing us with the numbers for troops, aircraft pilots, medical staff and so on". I explained. "Are you sure they can be trusted? I mean you've kept this from us-" "Wouldn't you do the same thing Blake?" I deadpanned which made her stop and sit back down. "Josh you wanna add what came after that?" I said to my Pilot partner.

"Aside from soldiers that we need to turn the tide of the war that Connor has explained. Obviously we can't go to war without having a few 'toys' at our disposal." Fred explained and quickly turned off the light in the room then placed a holo-projector on the ground and projecting it all the weapons and such that we have in possession at the current moment. "Now as you can see, these are not your average everyday Atlas Military Tech. But it's what we need to turn the tide for the upcoming battles." He continued explaining as the projection comes to the model of the titans. "Now, these giant mechs you're looking at are called Titans. The same ones that Team RWBY saw during the night at the docks."

As the slide show on the projector continues, I looked around to see that the teams were both in awe and shocked with the tech that they have never seen before. But Ruby in particular was a giving a completely different expression from the rest of the group. She was in fan girl mode. It wouldn't be Rosebud if she wasn't freaking out about the Titans we have. "Here's a question." Fred asked the gang. "Who can tell me what does Atlas does not have in control in terms with territories? Not region control, we all know they have weapons that can be operated on Land, sky and sea. But what else other than that is there?"

"Orbital Control." Ren answered.

"Precisely!" Fred exclaimed. Kinda sounded like Doctor Oobleck for a second there.

"All of these techs that you are looking at now are online and operational as we speak." He continued to explain. "With the addition of operating in orbital space in Zero Gravity. Well some of them anyway."

That made Weiss be completely shocked. "You mean these weapons are already out in orbital space, and no one knows about this?" Weiss interrogated. "Yes. You all remember the news lately. The one that is making the big headlines called 'The Light of the Mystery'. Right?" I butted in to ask and hey all nodded their heads. "That wasn't just a random natural phenomenon." I said. "That was Fred over here, using the weapon called the XS1-Vulcan." The Said person switched to the hologram model of the XS1-Vulcan. And it made them even more horrified. But Ruby of course was the only happy about her current situation.

"You mean, the area where the news scouted on?" Pyrrah asked. "That weapon which you possess did all of that?!"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." I said. "And that's just one of them that we have in control. There's more than that out there in space…I think." I trailed off scratching my head in thought before getting back on track. "And I'm not done, there's still more to go through." I said. "The other regiments I mentioned are what we need to bring our new local Militia together-" "Why? Why a Militia when Vale is protected enough as it is?" Yang interrupted really wanting to know the answer. "Remember when I said that I know the future events? Fred knows as well just to point that out". I said motioning to Fred before continuing. "What's coming is..." I said pausing to think of the right term. "What's coming isn't good. That's why we need to prepare for...well prepare for the apocalypse when I think about it". I explained vaguely. But Fred knows exactly what I'm on about. "Plus we have enemies more dangerous than the White Fang. I just hope we'll be ready in time". Pinching the bridge of my nose in thought. "You wanna go on next part Fred?" I said to my partner.

"He's right. Since our arrival, the threat of the Fall of Remnant grows at large. In the future, it won't be just Grimm or White Fang that we have to worry about." He explained. "Therefore I have to implement one of my own rules."

"And what's that rule?" Asked Jaune.

"Overkill is underrated my friend." He said. The room went silent. "Okay, moving on. Now, you may all be wondering. Where in the world do we hide all of this away from the public's eye?" I said to them with a questioning tone. "Anybody got an answer for me?"

"It's obvious, you have a camp to set up." Weiss said as a matter of fact.

"Correct. But, we have something better than a camp to store all of this technology and man power." He said then he switched the holographic model to the Mac-Allen Class Carrier to show the team. "We have a Super-carrier on our hands!" The room was filled with mixed feelings with the reveal of the Super Carrier. I saw Ruby on the ground fainted from the overwhelming excitement and Yang was trying to calm her down.

Who knew she'd pass out to something like that?

"The Super Carrier is two times larger than any airship that you guys have at your Military. It's capable of weapons and titan manufacturing, Ordinance Support and for transport for troops and resupply." Fred explained.

"In all my life I thought that the White Fang working together with a human would cause enough trouble as it is. And they are still growing stronger by the day. But this, this is way beyond our current technology." Blake said. "What's happening in the future that we all don't know what it is and we need this much firepower?"

"The point is Blake, that we need to be sure that nobody is going to lose their life on that day when it comes." I said with seriousness. "Right now that you all are at a time of peace, I can't tell you everything. And I'm sorry. I wish I could but I can't tell you all just yet. Interfering with Time is a volatile thing." I said taking a step back while shaking my head.

"In addition, this event that is happening in the future. That is just one of them, there is something far worse out there that is beyond your expectations and you guys are the only ones who can defeat it. Not us." Fred explained. "Now I think we can end it here, it's almost time for you guys get your breakfast. And remember, tell no one about this. Keep it to yourselves, please."

Both teams nodded.

"Good, you're dismissed." He said. And the teams left the room to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. Once the teams left with only Fred and myself, he then let out a big sigh of relief.

"Too right mate. Too right". I sighed as well. "We need to get those other two regiments as soon as possible. Before Ironwood arrives here with his fleet. If he comes before we're ready, we won't be able to get close to vale even with the Carrier powered up and by itself. We need more ships and units for the Militia". I explained in which Fred nodded in response. I was about to speak up again until I was getting a call on my scroll which got out attention.

"Talk to me LT what's up?" I said. _"Sir BT and I sorted through the required duties of the ship. We have enough for a skeleton crew to get the ship airborne!"_ Jacob said which made our eyes widen. "LT, have everything ready and the ship ready for take-off tomorrow. We're going after the other two regiments of deserters. It's time to get the Militia ready". I ordered and Jacob obliged before hanging up. "We have enough people to get the ship airborne with a skeleton crew, we need more people to operate it fully for armed personnel to be aboard". I explained to him. "Right now let's get some rest for tomorrow, I've been up all night fighting Richter and I just want to rest". I said changing from my Pilot gear and into my sleep wear then lying down in bed.

* * *

When the next day came round Fred and I woke up and got dressed and headed to the cafeteria to get some food. We then found Yang calling us over to sit with them, I guess finding different seats isn't an issue anymore. We walked over and sat with them, I was next to Yang and Fred was next to Jaune. While we were eating we saw a big book slammed onto the table and saw Ruby was the one responsible.

I knew where this was going from a mile away. Ruby clears her throat as she presents to everyone at the table.

"Sisters, friends… Weiss." Ruby said.

"Hey!" exclaimed Weiss.

Fred and I got a good chuckle outta that but the Ice Queen glared at the two of us.

"Please, do continue." Fred said putting his normal face back on. "Go on". I added.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby continued. "This ought to be good." Said Yang to Blake and me as Yang then catches another Berry in her mouth. Girls got good catch I'll giver that.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun has ever had… Ever!" Ruby exclaimed. "Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked. "I am not a crook." said Ruby as she made peace signs with both of her hands. "*Fake coughs* Beg to differ". I said which Ruby had a turn to glare at me but I still kept my shit eating grin on my face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blake getting the topic back on track.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby answered. "I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" said Yang as she made the pun but making everyone near her shake their heads with disagreement. Fred got a good laugh out of it and me chuckling at the attempt.

What can I say? I love Yang's puns.

Then an apple suddenly hits Yang's face thrown by Nora and booed at her puns which causes the blonde next to me to glare back. "Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Explained Ruby.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." said Weiss with an uncertain tone. Then Yang still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room to hit Nora but she dodged it and hits another student behind her.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake added.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." reasoned Weiss. "I for one think that…." Suddenly, Weiss interrupted by a pie landing on her face as she was making an opinion. Then Team RWBY looks at Team JNPR with Nora sitting down and points at Ren was has his head in his palm. Pyrrah's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

Well that escalated quickly. I looked at Fred and let him know that I wasn't going to get my Pilot gear covered in food so I cloaked out of sight before they started throwing food at each other. Next thing you know I'm outside the cafeteria. As much as I want to be part of it…I want to make sure that everyone will survive what's to come.

Then I can have a bloody food war instead of a food fight. Hehe, oh the fun I'll have with that.

I got a message from the Advocate telling me that I've got 4 days before ironwood shows up with his fleet. I need to get in gear, now. "Fred I'm heading back Home, to oversee final preparations of the event. As soon as everything's ready we'll be able to bring in the guests and show em round. I want you with me as soon as we're flying. Have fun with the food fight by the way". I chuckled at the last part before walking off to the carrier.

Fred will know what I'm talking about. I say stuff like that so that Cinder and her lackeys don't know what we're up to. I ain't taking any risks with this one.

* * *

I back in my dorm room after making some preparations to the Warden, I had to grab a few things since I wanted to eat without carrying my guns on my person. Or have food stuck to my gear and have it being a pain in the ass to wash. I then contacted Fred on our private channel while setting up my weapons and putting some ammo on my person. "Hey Fredric, we're ready to show the teams our base. Have the team ready for departure as soon as possibl-…"Was that crowd on his end of the line? "Why can I hear a crowd cheering?" I asked being confused by this.

 _"Uh, a complicated situation just happened while I was in the food fight"._ Fred explained nervously. "What happened?"I asked with a brow raised. _"RWBY and JNPR challenged me to a duel."_ I said. _"Now I know, making a scene like that for me is bad, but I had no choi-"_ I cut the end of the lien and took my EVA-8 along with the Dragon Breath Ammo and my Spitfire along with my SMART Pistol and rushed to the combat arena with the help of my Stimmed body.

'You had one Job Fred'. I thought to myself while running to him.

* * *

As I made it to the doors of the combat arena I heard Oobleck and Port's voices on the other end of the door. They were about to start he match. I the pushed the doors open and called to my Pilot partner. "Fredric!"

"Yes, sir?!" He replied out of habit since I outranked him.

"Who said you can duel without me?"

"What?" Fred said to me in which I still had my smug smile on my face. "You heard me Pilot". I replied. I then turned to RWBY and JNPR. "Room enough for one more? I think my invitation to this Ass kicking got lost in the mail". I replied as I put my helmet on with the visor still open.

"You really wanna fight all of us? I mean I get your experienced and all Connor but just because it's us against you and Fred doesn't mean the chances are better for you". Weiss said with her arms crossed. Fred and me looked at each other and smirked. I couldn't see his because of the helmet and all.

"I think our chances are quite high. Not to brag I mean". I said trailing off hacking the PA system to the device on my wrist. "You may begin professors!" I called as music started playing out of the speakers.

"Ready?" Port called, then Oobleck called the match to begin.

 **[Now Playing-Show me what you got-Powerman5000]**

"FIGHT!"

"Freezerburn!" Ruby commanded as Weiss froze the ground and Yang then smashed her fist into the ground causing the arena to be covered in mist. "Pulse Blade!" I commanded then Fred tossed on in the middle of the arena and then revealed their locations to us our HUDs. Blake went straight for me, Fred and I dodged out of the way and I pulled out my Carbine and fired right at her causing the Blake I shot to be a clone, I then used my Phase shift and moved to a better position allowing me to escape that unharmed. I then tossed 3 firestars right in front of me blocking a direct approach as the mist then started to clear. I was facing Blake and Weiss while Fred had the two sisters Ruby and Yang.

"Just because you four are girls doesn't mean we're gonna go easy on ya and pull our punches!" I taunted with a smirk behind my visor.

 _"Ho, ho! It looks like Connor and Fredric have managed to use Team RWBY's Smokescreen to their advantage and divided Team RWBY into two teams."_ Port commented on our strategy. _"Yes, but the odds are still in Team RWBY's hand. How are they going to go approach this fight?"_ Oobleck questioned in the commentator's stand.

" _I don't know Oobleck, but they are sure putting up a good fight_!" Port Said excited.

Weiss came at me with the first move and pulled out my Spitfire and sprayed in her direction, but the bullets were blocked by Blake who then went for a strike but was blocked by my gun I then jumped and kicked her in the face and sent her back giving Weiss an opening but I Phase shifted out of the way and ended up behind them and fired my LMG at them which knocked their Auras down to one third in the green zone. Weiss made a wall of Ice blocking my shots so that they could be protected, but due to the power of the Spitfire the ice was shattering piece by piece like glass. "Suck my balls!" I said while firing the gun as my voice vibrated with each shot. When the gun clicked empty I quickly tossed a firestar at the ice, melting it and swapped weapons to my EVA-8 and loaded the dragon breath ammo and cocked it.

Blake took this chance and leapt out of cover and came at me a second time but Weiss used her Glyphs to climb over the wall she created. "You mine now Connor!" Blake called as she came at me again and I fired the incendiary ammo at her but it was just a clone and I then spun behind me and fired again hitting her for real knocking her just into the yellow. I then used my Grappling hook and did the Curb check execution on her dropping the meter by one third.

"Not quite there love!" I smirked before turning to her white coloured teammate.

Weiss's turn came next as I fired several rounds in her direction to test the range of the EVA-8 and it was chipping her Aura away with every shot, showing that I needed to get closer. I swapped magazines and pulled the pump back on the weapon and making a dash towards her. I then double jumped and fired my grapple line at her while in the air and the two of us were being pulled towards each other. I then fired two shells at her knocking her Aura into the yellow and then delivered a kick to the face knocking her meter halfway down.

I took this opportunity to regroup with Fred who dislodged himself out of the wall.

"So I see that you can use aura." I said while keeping an eye on RWBY while reloading my Spitfire. "Well, it's hard to explain. But you'll get an answer once this match is over." He responded. "Got a plan?" He asked as we then looked at team RWBY looking our way at the other side of the field forming a plan of their own. _"Team RWBY has joined back into a team of four! Is this it for Connor and Fredric?"_ Said Port. _"It sure does look like they got themselves cornered."_

"Is Ruby and Yang's aura gauge on yellow?" I asked. "Yes." Fred answered. "Good. So is Weiss and Blake." I explained. "This is going to be all over with twelve bullets in the chamber." I stated cocking my SMART pistol. "Here, let me upgrade that for you." Fred said as he slot in the Amped Weapons Chip and then my S.M.A.R.T pistol had a yellow glow coming from it like the picture on the Amped weapons module in the game. "Whoa, I didn't know you can do that." I said with wide eyes. "Alright, I can work with this. Get Team RWBY to stay in a group. Create a smokescreen and hit them with an arc grenade. And I'll finish them off the S.M.A.R.T pistol."

 **[End Track]**

"Dang it, the song ended before I even got the chance to start the party". I said with a little bit of disappointment. "Don't worry, I got just the one." Fred said to me as he switched the next music with his wrist mounted device while everyone was confused to what was going on.

 **[Now Playing-Bellbottoms-Jon Spencer Blues explosion]**

As the music started I looked at Fred and he knew I was smirking under my helmet. "Let's give em something to dance to". I said in which we bumped fists. We charged at RWBY with me taking the lead due to me being permanently stimmed and ran at them and pulled the pins on the two arc Grenades that Fred gave me before and dropped them at their feet. They thought they had me but I phased out of existence and on the other side of the battlefield. I then saw the four girls getting zapped by the grenades which rendered them stuck. "Now Mate!" I called to my partner and saw him throw an electric smoke grenade at their feet and covered them in smoke causing them to lose sight of us. As well as shocking them more.

But Fred tossed another Pulse blade so that we can see them perfectly. I pulled out a few more firestars from my pouch and ran in a circle around them and tossed them at the ground boxing them in. When the cloud a disappeared the girls saw that they were surrounded by sizzling thermite. I then ran on the walls of the arena to gain some speed and used my grapple on the wall in front of me and used my momentum to leaping the air above them. I then took aim with my S.M.A.R.T Pistol and saw all the targets were locked.

"Game over Gals!" I called from above and pulled the trigger.

The bullets spewed out of the weapon in my hands, and all rounds hit their mark draining all their aura into the red zone. As the gun was empty the firestars ran out of thermite and the four of them were free to move freely. I then tuck and rolled on the ground making my landing that more epic and opened my helmet's visor.

 **[End Track]**

 _"Connor and Fredric win round one!"_ Port commentated and everyone congratulated our victory. Fred and I give each other a high-five up top. "I love it when a plan comes together!" I said happily with pride.

* * *

 **Boom bam baby!**

 **And yes, I'm completely aware of the irony of the chapter title and the last part of the chapter.**

 **Another chapter complete! Now next time we will have some more action to come involving our newly assembled Titans from our encampment! Now I don;t know how long until we can get the next chapter going but bear in mind these collabs take time like I said up above. I'm sorry if the fight felt rushed but we needed to get this chapter out to you guys ASAP and out of the way.**

 **Please do head over to my partner jerejosh231's profile to see Fred's side of the story and as well show him some love that you guys gave me. It helps the both of us a lot in the long run. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	13. Behind the curtains

**Hello Pilots! And welcome back to "We Gaze upon the shoulders of Giants!" No I understand this has been put on hold for a little bit but wait no longer! jerejosh231 and I have gotten a new chapter done and we have another one on the way, the next one will be our own chapters, so expect them soon on each of our stories!**

 **Now I'd like to make a huge shout out to some very good helpers of ours by the names of ApertureGaming and hoangxuan2309. They were major helper in giving us ideas for future chapters and the idea for the Carrier's name which will be in the chapter. I'll talk to you guys at the end of the chapter.**

 **So, without further a do.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Behind the curtains**

 _"Now, Round Two will begin in two hours. It will be Connor and Fredric versus Team JNPR. See you all soon!"_ Commented Port as everyone in the arena leaves for a break. Fredric and I left the area, we saw Team JNPR and Team RWBY talking to each other, and the possibility of them trying to feed JNPR info to help them give us an edge when we face them is pretty high. Once we walked back to our dorms and Fred was about to open the door but I had to ask the question from before.

"So tell me Fred, you didn't answer my question back in the arena. How did you use Yang's semblance?" I asked. "You're about to find out." He said as he opened the door into our dorm room. We entered and I was surprised to see another Fred in the room. I looked back to Fred and to the other Fred on the bed again with confusion.  
"What? How could there be two of you?" he questioned. "Oh, don't tell me this is you from an alternate universe." I stated with uncertainty and confusion.  
"No, wrong answer." Fred said as his form was replaced with a Stalker, a pretty advanced one at that now that I see it, I looked at Fred and saw him standing up from the bed and taking his helmet off. "I was in the dorm room the whole time while you and I were fighting Team RWBY. It's all thanks to this Stalker that I was able to stand a chance." My Pilot partner explained making it clear as day now. I walk over and sit on my bed to process everything that was dumped on me.

"So you're telling me, that all of those moves that you just did during the match. Was all from that Stalker?" I asked.  
"Yes." He replied sitting his helmet next to him as he sat on his bed.  
"Wow, I mean. Uh, are you sure this is fine?" I asked. "With you controlling the Stalker and having all of these abilities."  
"Yes, as long nobody finds out that this Stalker exists." Fred reasoned.  
"Okay, since the next round doesn't start in one hour and thirty minutes from now. Why don't we head over to the cafeteria to have our lunch?" I suggested. "Can't believe it's already Lunchtime already."

We left our gear and weapons in our rooms. Once I closed the door, we managed to bump into Team CFVY. "Hey Connor, Fredric!" Coco waved as her team came over to us. "Saw you guys match earlier. What a show!" She said with a smile. "Uh…Thanks?" Fred thanked with uncertainty. "It was a long fight. But we managed." I said before continuing. "We're heading towards the cafeteria for Lunch."  
"Hey! Us too. Let's head over there together." Velvet proposes. Fred and I looked at each other and nodded before following the team to the cafeteria.

* * *

We arrived at the cafeteria, we saw that all students were talking to each other about us about the match we had with team RWBY. Guess news travels fast round Beacon Academy huh? "Looks like we got ourselves some stars. Sit with us, looks like you won't be finding a seat without being questioned constantly." Coco Suggested to us.

"Great idea." Fred and I agreed in sync. Team CFVY escorted us to grab our food and guided us to their tables to sit and eat. Coco, myself and Fox at one side, and Fred Velvet and Yatsuhashi on the other. As we were exchanging conversations not really caring about the match from before, we heard that the atmosphere changed. And there was a random announcement from one of the students.

"Hey everyone! There a cloaked ship behind the Academy's building." The student said. All of the students stood up and exited the cafeteria, leaving Connor and I still sitting at our tables. We looked at each other with wide eyes and thought about the same thing.

Our cloaked Warden ship's cover is blown, but how?

"Connor, I think-" Fred said but I cut in. "Do you think you can remote access the Warden's flight systems?" I asked.

"Yes, but what then?" He asked. "Just in case if it is our ship, take it back to base camp in the forests." I explained. "I'll let the Jacob know about the ship's arrival." I said as I dashed out of the cafeteria and activating my cloak shortly after. Out of all the things that had to happen the Warden had to be found! I patched myself into the feed of the Warden's camera to see what the damage was.

Ozpin and Glynda were approaching the ship! I needed a little more time before we can explain the situation to them, and we needed them on our side if we're going to make the Militia stay here in Vale. "Talk to me Fred, what's the sitrep?" I requested over the com while still making my way there.

 _"So far no one has made their move on entering the Warden. But if I were to fly it out of here, I need a clear flight path without those weapons being fired at the ship."_ Fred explained. _"I've check in the database and found that the ones who are on sight holding the ground, they going to destroy that ship before I even got a chance to take off."_

"Dang, so that's the mess we're in huh?" I said with a little humour. I then came up with a solution. "Fred I'm going to make it seem like we haven't seen this here before. If we make it like it's our first time seeing it here, this will give us the chance to clear the students and possibly the Faculty out of there without weapons being drawn". I said to him making sure no one could hear our conversation.

"What's going on here?" I asked. "Well, one of our students reported that there was a cloaked ship hiding behind the Academy's grounds. I presume by the face your making is that you haven't seen this before." Ozpin questioned. "No. In fact, this does not exist in any of the technology database. But question is who sent it?" I said confidently. Man, I never knew I was this good at acting.

"I'm not picking up any life signs inside the ship. It's a possibility that it can be empty or they're just waiting for us to enter into their trap." said Glynda. "Connor, would you be so kind to examine the ship for us? And give us the all clear before we send it the examination team to look around?" Ozpin requested. Oh no that's not what we want. I need to get this thing outta here before they send people in. "Professor if I may. If it is a trap let me take this thing away from the Academy just in case, I can safely get to this thing's cockpit and get it away from school so no one gets hurt". I stated as both faculty members thought it through and nodded their heads in agreement.

I then used my helmet to "Hack" into the controls and open the hatch to the Warden. As I got inside I then called Fred. "Mate control this thing and get it to the base. We can't take any chances from here on out". I said quietly.

 _"Okay, I'm going to broadcast a system code into a close-proximity range that disables any weapons nearby within its range. That way, I can safely depart the Warden without any damage."_ Fred explained, he was right, how are we going to get it out of here without raising suspicion? " _Connor, that's going to solve the escape plan, the cover-up on the other hand, I have a plan. But I'm going to need you to help me with this."_ Fred said before explaining. _"As the Warden is departing, the ships engines are going to make a loud noise as its firing up. I'm going to activate its weapons and fire it to the ground to create a covering fire and a smokescreen. Unfortunately, I need you to get 'shot' while it's firing."_ He stated.

"I'm sorry, you need me to get what now?!" I questioned while trying to keep my tone down at the same time. _"Not shot, pretend that you got injured somehow. Be unconscious for example."_ The other Pilot explained. _"Making the others think that you got shot while the Warden was laying covering fire."_

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I deadpanned.

 _"You can wake up after I give you the all clear. Then you can wake up."_ He said. "What am I supposed to tell them, once I wake up?" I asked. _"Tell them that the ship activated and fired its guns as you were slowly approaching it."_ Fred answered. _"Knocking you out from the bullets impact in the process."_ As much as it pains me to say it he's got a point.

"Okay, I'll do it." I agreed. "And you better not shoot me by accident." _"Hey, you got a permanently stimmed body. You should be able to recover from your injuries with ease."_ Fred added.

He's got me there. "You're not wrong there." I said as I heard him chuckle slightly. "Okay, I'm ready. Hit me." I said giving the signal.

 _"Activating weapons, firing up the engines and maintaining cloak systems….."_ Fred announced while he activated the Warden's weapons and fired it to the ground as it is taking off. I quickly leapt back falling on my back and pretend to be knocked out as the Warden was making its escape. _"Okay, Connor. It's done, you can wake up now."_ Fred said through the com and I began to sit up.

"What happened Connor? Are you hurt? What happened to the ship?" Ozpin questioned as he and Glynda were checking my body for any injuries. "As I was approaching the ship, it suddenly activated its guns and fired at me. But it missed knocking me back." I explained while putting on the act. And doing a Fucking good job as I say so myself.

"I think it flew off by now, it could be anywhere." Ozpin said. "You are one lucky man Camerone. If it managed to hit you, you would have been shot." Glynda said. Eh, I would've shrugged it off in a few seconds.

"I'm fine Ms. Goodwitch. If it's alright, I'm heading back to my dorm room now." I said as I got up on my feet and put my helmet on my belt but I was interrupted by Glynda. "Yes, that would be a good idea. But I think its best that you are to be escorted." She said.

"I'll do it!" Yang volunteered.

"Okay, Ms. Xiao Long. You are tasked to escort Connor back to his dorm room." instructed Glynda. "As for the rest of the students, classes and matches are cancelled for the rest of today and resumes tomorrow. Dismissed." The rest of the students then began walking off as Yang followed me to my dorm.

"You planned that out with Fred didn't you?" She whispered in my ear which made me smirk. "Heh, yep, that was the top quality of acting Sun dragon". I said looking at her. "Well I think you did a pretty good job at it. But I think it would be best if it wasn't spilled so it's safe with me". She smirked back as we then preceded to head back to my room.

* * *

"What happened to him?" Fred asked as he just arrived to our room. "Connor was almost shot from a ship that was parked behind the Academy's ground." Yang explained. "Luckily this guy did not get shot. He was lucky." Yang said making it as if she didn't know about the acting.

"I'll take over now. Thanks for your help Yang." Fred insisted as he waved a goodbye before Yang returned to her team's dorm room. Once Fred closed our door I walked back to his bed and lay down to rest. "Never in my life will I do that again." I said tired and yawned after.

"Yeah, you're right." Fred said sitting on his bed.

As time flew by we were just relaxing in the room until Fred decided to speak up. "The Warden is safe and secured back in the camp." He informed.

"Great news." I answered I glanced back before putting my Mozambique back together and laid down on my bed. "So when are we going to show the teams to our base camp?" Fred asked, in which reminded me and I then got back up. "Today." I said.

"Alright then, time to head back to base camp then." Fred said as he then started to get ready. "So what are you going to do with that Black box that you recovered from then Bullhead?" I asked motioning the black box on his desk. "I'm bringing that back with me. I'll have Irene and Jacob look through it." Fred explained. "It may be useful or it might not be. Irene, are you online?"

 _"Affirmative Pilot."_ A female voice said. I then went over to Fred's pad and saw what appeared to be an AI. "Is that…" I asked.

"Yes, this is Irene. The AI that Advocate instructed me to retrieve on my errand." He answered. "Okay…Hello Irene, my name is…" I introduced but was interrupted by Irene.

 _"Skip the introductions Connor; I have already been informed about who is who on the entire Remnant network."_ Irene politely said.

"Irene, I need you to prep a loading bay for our visitors. In the meantime, I need your help to access this black box database to give me the latest recording on its communications." Fred commanded. "I need to know what they were doing back there. I'm uploading its data to you now."

 _"Easy. Thanks to your backdoor bypass, I have access to all networks coming in and out from the Underground Crime network so it will be easy for comparison."_ She said as she was examining the box. _"Data received and examined, playing the latest recording now."_

.

 _ **Playing latest recording…..Voice Only…**_

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 1: "We need to get out of here! Those kids are tearing us apart! Just grab the crate and go! Why are we not off the area yet?!"**_

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 2: "I don't know! Something's stopping us from lift off!"**_

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 1: "Try harder! Bullhead Two to Mt. Glenn base, we have a slight problem!"**_

 _ **Mt. Glenn W.F Base: "This is command, go ahead Bullhead Two".**_

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 1: "We have a problem, we have retrieved the cargo but our ship is not responding! Requesting support ASAP!"**_

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 2: "Oh shoo-!"**_

 _ **[Explosion and crash noises]**_

 _ **Mt. Glenn W.F Base: "Bullhead Two you copy? Bullhead Two? Ma'am they're signal's gone, what should we do?"**_

" _ **Kill the feed now, this operation is a bust. Oh well, there's always next time for another dust raid".**_

 _ **End Playback recording.**_

.

.

Fred and I just stared at each other and we took a moment to let what we heard sink in. Cinder is leading the white as we all know and has Richter on her side which just makes things worse. But there has to be more than that. "Irene can you dig deeper into that black box and locate the source of that transmission". I said to the AI and she got to work with Fred's help. _"Not only that. I was able to cross-match all of the active signals that are in the area that we're interested in. Especially we know where they are at all times. It's only matter of time before they take themselves offline and move to the next area. Technology is a wonderful thing."_

You can run Cinder but you can't, can't hide...

"Okay good, we know where they are as long they turn on their communications relay. But they won't know that were eavesdropping them right?" I asked.

 _"Nope."_ Irene said delightfully. "Okay, we're heading back to base camp now. Prep the Warden, and send it on these co-ordinates." Fredric said. "Okay, Warden prepped. Distance to Evac point is eight minutes." Informed Irene. "See you guys there." Fred closed His datapad and looked at me. "It's show time." He smiled in which I smiled in response.

* * *

Night falls, everyone in Beacon is fast asleep and we won't be spotted as easily as last time. I was waiting outside of the Warden for team RWBY and JNPR I went to see them and told them to meet us at this time. Fred was inside and adjusting a few things on the Warden while the cloak is disabled. Few minutes passed, the teams finally arrived. And they were amazed.

Seriously, even Ruby is being carried by Yang because of the overwhelming excitement.

"So I see you all finally came." I said. "Hey, it was your idea to inform us to come at this time of hour." Weiss replied. "Do you ever sleep at all?" She asked. Which she had a right to ask in all honesty. "On the contrary, not as often as I'd like to but it has to be done." I replied.

"So where are you taking us?" Jaune asked.

"It's time to show you all what we've been working on for the past few months." I said as he gestured the teams to board the Warden. The Warden opens its doors to reveal Fred.

He really likes an entrance….really likes to.

"Welcome aboard team RWBY and team JNPR." Fred greeted as he bowed. "Come on Fred, this is not an airlines flight." I joked while shaking my head. "Well, a pilot is a pilot in both controlling a titan and airships. Otherwise it would defeat the purpose." He explained. I then helped the teams to get on board the Warden.

Once everyone was seated, I gestured Fredric the clear for take-off.

 _"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. My name is Fredric Miles and I'll be your Pilot for today and Connor Camerone is my Co-Pilot. Please keep your hands and feet to yourself as we prepare for take-off."_ He said to the P.A on the Warden and all of them wondered what the hell he was talking about.

Once the Warden took off and heading towards our destination, Fred pulled up a holographic screen in front of the teams to know the outside area.

 _"Hey, we can see the whole Kingdom of Vale from here!"_ said Yang's voice coming from the back. _"Oh look, there's CTT!"_ Weiss said.

Just hearing the gang like this puts a smile on my face under my helmet even though Fred can't see it. We then got a transmission coming through. _"Warden this is Home base, authenticate for landing permission"._ I heard Jacob over the comms and then pressed a button to answer. "Home base this is Metal 0-1 requesting permission to land". I replied.

 _"Copy Metal 0-1 request accepted, welcome back Connor"._ "Thanks Jacob, good to be home, be advised we have guests aboard". I stated. _"Very well, I'll be there to meet with you shortly need to get a few things sorted see you then"_. He replied as the line cut. I then stood up and pat Fred on the shoulder and walked to the back of the Warden to meet the gang.

"Alright everyone here's what's going on, I need you all to be on your best behaviour, we're going to show you everything we've been doing. Now we're currently packing up and getting ready for our next phase". I said to everyone in which they nodded in response or said yes. Good, I then walked up to the door as it began to open and we were greeted with the carrier's hanger bay. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome aboard the MCS-Jack Cooper". I said as Fred then came up from the cockpit.

We then walked off the ship and everyone was amazed by the sheer might of the interior of the ship and everything it held. "We're heading towards the bridge now where we'll brief you with all the details." Fred informed to the teams as they walked by us. Once we arrived at the bridge, we were greeted by Jacob who was on the bridge and with Irene as well.

"Captain on deck!" Jacob ordered and everyone turned to us and saluted. Wait, what? "Hold on, who's the captain?" Asked Nora. "I believe that would be Captain Connor Camerone." Jacob said.

The group then looked to me with the same amount of surprise I had as well.

"Well I am the founder of the Militia so it would make sense. But Captain isn't really appropriate. General would fit a bit more. I do plan on giving orders outside the ship as well, this is just the start". I explained as then looked at every Militia men. "Heh, at ease as you were everyone". I said as they then settled down and got back to work at their stations. Jacob then came up and we all stood around the table.

"Everyone this is Lieutenant Jacob Frost of the White Fang Freedom Fighters and my second in command of the Militia. Jacob, this is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrah Nikos and Lie Ren. Both teams RWBY and JNPR". I introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you all I hope we'll get along with each other". He said nodding his with his arms behind his back. "This is Irene our Shipboard AI who Fred forgot to mention earlier". I said that last part looking at the other Pilot Present who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Irene smiled and bowed her head in greeting. "Now let's get down to the main purpose of why your here". I stated making everyone listen up.

"As we told you before we're building an army to fight the forces of Darkness. An Army more powerful than the entire Atleasian fleet combined, with Vale being that army's home turf. Which is where key points will be taking place when the times come. However we need more ships and soldiers to fight for our cause which is the main problem we barely have enough people to run the ship we stand on. Yes we have mechanised infantry but I want this army to have organic rather than synthetic soldiers". I explained.

"That's just one of the main problems. Even though Irene can handle the ship, we still need someone to handle information about the enemy." Fred continued with his arms crossed. "Communications, information. Anything that will give us the upper advantage, we need to analyse it fast and quick. So we won't fall into the unknown."

Fred then brought the Black Box on the holo-table and linked it.

"What's that?" Blake asked.

"This, Is a black box that recovered from one of the crashed Bullhead back in the docks where Team RWBY and Connor was handling the Dust raid." He answered. "I figured that it may hold some value into it." Fred then gave a nod to Irene as she then began to play the message again to the rest of the group.

.

 _ **Playing latest recording…..Voice only…**_

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 1: "We need to get out of here! Those kids are tearing us apart! Just grab the crate and go! Why are we not off the area yet?!"**_

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 2: "I don't know! Something's stopping us from lift off!"**_

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 1: "Try harder! Bullhead Two to Mt. Glenn base, we have a slight problem!"**_

 _ **Mt. Glenn W.F Base: "This is command, go ahead Bullhead Two".**_

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 1: "We have a problem, we have retrieved the cargo but our ship is not responding! Requesting support ASAP!"**_

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 2: "Oh shoo-!"**_

 _ **[Explosion and crash noises]**_

 _ **Mt. Glenn W.F Base: "Bullhead Two you copy? Bullhead Two? Ma'am they're signal's gone, what should we do?"**_

" _ **Kill the feed now, this operation is a bust. Oh well, there's always next time for another dust raid".**_

 _ **End Playback recording.**_

.

When the message ended I could tell everyone wasn't comfortable with what was brought to the table. "Yea, we know who we're dealing with, with this, they can't hide from us. They can run but it won't do em much good. But I think we can handle things for now but when it gets really serious we'll need all the help we can get". I explained as everyone was looking at me. "I have a proposition for you all if you're willing to accept. Now I won't pressure you to do it but it's completely your choice in doing so". I stated. _"Sir what are you saying?"_ Irene asked wanting to know like everyone else. "RWBY, JNPR. How would you like to become Titan Pilots like me and Fred?" I asked with my arms crossed.

To say the teams were shocked at my proposal would be an understatement, hell even Fred, Irene and Jacob were shocked to hear that come from me as well, both teams took a step back and began chatting away quietly to discuss the offer. They then broke apart and faced me "To us for what's it worth, we need to know what we're getting ourselves into before we plunge into this whole new role your giving us." Ruby explained.

"She's right, and we agree too. Even though we saw both of you on how you work as a Pilot, but I think we need more." Jaune said.

"Don't you worry about that, you got the best teachers on this ship being us and our Titans". I smiled before going back to a serious face. "But when it comes to the training you'll need to know how to wield our weaponry as good as you can wield yours". I explained as both teams glanced at their weapons for a moment before turning their glances back to me. "Training ain't going to be easy but you'll have a better chance due to your training as Huntsman and Huntresses. Jaune you're gonna need to be busting your balls to get on our level due to you faking your way into Beacon". I said to the blonde knight who gulped a little.

"You'll need to use a Jump-kit, wall run, know routes where no one else will take and most of all parkour combat. And above all you'll need to know how to operate a Titan with ease. Now a normal person would take years to become a pilot and that is something we don't have. However due to you being Hunters in training, we can get this done within either a week or a few days, and when you complete your training, you get your Pilot certification". I explained.

"Now I understand that we need time to do this, we'll have you guys picked up at night the week at this time when we get a schedule going while you're at Beacon being taught there. We'll teach you everything we know on how to use everything at your disposal". I said. Both teams were contemplating at all the information given to them. "The way I see it, you can accept the offer or not. I won't push you. What's your decision?" I asked them.

They looked at each again, and slowly one by one they agreed to the idea and that they are ready to face up the challenge. But one who did not look like she liked the idea.

It was Blake.

"What's wrong Blake? This is our chance to take out the White Fang permanently! Isn't this what you wanted?" Yang asked. "I have been thinking about it for quite a while. There's something that I want to do now." Blake explained. "And what's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't want to destroy the White Fang." Blake said. Which that made a few shocked to hear that from Blake. "I want to take back the White Fang." Fred I looked at each other and smiled and nodded. We both knew what she meant by that.

The others….. Not so much. But hey they'll know soon enough.

"Great! Since now we are all in agreement, there's another reason why we brought you here." I said. "Fredric, if you would to do the honours?" I said looking at him. "Okay, grab your seats and get comfy. This is going to be an interesting history lesson." Fred said as everybody got seated. "When Connor was away the first time, you know the four hours and Connor was nowhere to be found?" He asked. And they all nodded their heads. "He was on a mission to retrieve this fine vessel that we're standing on today. Now you all are probably thinking that Connor found just weapons and vehicles for us to tackle on the oncoming storm. Right?" He said. "I'm sorry, you're wrong. He found something more than just that."

That statement made a few people wonder about that…

"Irene, play recording 0012 and 0013." Fred commanded. And Irene played out the transmission.

 **Playing recording 0012….**

" _ **ep…going. I can't…die now".**_

 **Playing recording 0013….**

" _ **My family will think…. I'm dead….. but I'm not giving…up".**_

 **End recording.**

Once the recording ends, the teams were wondering what that recording meant and who the mysterious female voice was.

"Who was that in the recording?" Jaune asked. "This voice, you have heard of this voice before." Fred informed and looked at Ruby. "And I think one of you know who this is."

The team members looked at Ruby and her face was shocked in awe. "That's…..my mother. Summer Rose…." Ruby stuttered. "Where did you get those recordings?" She asked with her silver eyes widened. "I found those recordings when I was exploring the Carrier." I explained. "And yes Ruby Rose. Your mother is alive."

Everyone was shocked in beyond belief to hear that. Ruby slowly falls to tears of joy when she heard that. Then her team came to comfort her, even Team JNPR cried too for Ruby's happiness. "Irene, bring up Regeneration Pod surveillance camera five please." Fred said. Irene then proceeds to bring up a screen live footage of Summer Rose in the pods. The teams wiped their tears away and

"Oh my Oum….. That's really her." Pyrrah said.

"Yes, unfortunately she is still recovering from her extensive injuries." I added. _"Patient Summer Rose Diagnosis: Severe cuts to left hip area and right leg, three cracked ribs, moderate head trauma, blood loss at 33% and her condition is stable."_ Irene informed. _"She's is really lucky that she made it here. Whatever method she used, without that, she would have lost her."_

"What's her condition now?" Nora asked. _"Based on the recovery status, she is 78% to complete full recovery."_ Irene said. _"And recent reports said that she is able to talk."_

"That's great news!" Weiss cheered. "Thank Connor, Fredric." Ruby thanked and proceeded to hug Fred and then hugged me, I then hugged her back, knowing I'm able to give Ruby her mother back.

"Now, who wants to go for a little visit?" I asked. And the teams all agreed happily and we lead the teams to the Regeneration Pod area.

* * *

We walked down to the regeneration pods and we saw our new medical experts of the Freedom fighter for the first time. Ruby and Yang ran up to the pod to see Summer inside being healed as we speak. Jacob was given a Data pad on Summer's vitals and presented it to us. "She won't be able move or fight when she's fully healed and comes out of the pod". He said showing us the internal structure of Summer's body and highlighted the wounds in red which were still being healed. "Very well. We'll set up a form of communication going first then, well Fred prep the special cargo for activation". I said mentioning the Simulacrum, he nodded and ran out into the neighbouring room of the pods. I then typed a few commands on the pad in my hands before announcing my progress.

"Ok attempting to establish neural connection to patient. Syncing...syncing. Connection established". I stated as the pad's screen came up with a sound bar. "Ruby". I said getting little red's attention and gestured her over to me. "Use the pad to speak to your mother, we're getting something ready so she can walk around with us". I said to her. "But how? She's still in recovery". She replied. "We're prepping a Simulacrum for her curtesy of Fred. Basically a robot body she can use until she's fully recovered". I explained making her go 'oh' in response.

"Hello? Who's there?" Looks like Summer is now responsive. "Ruby, I'll let you do the honours I said as I gestured her to speak into the pad. She didn't hesitate to do so.

"Mom, Mom...it's me, Ruby".

"Ruby? Is that you?" Summer asked. "Yes…, it's me!" Ruby responded. "Oh Ruby, it's been too long!" Summer exclaimed excitedly. "I missed you Mom! We thought that you had died." Ruby said. "Wait, died?" Summer questioned suddenly until Fred came back with the Simulacrum stored in its pod. Many of the team members looked at it with curiosity.

"Is that the 'Simul-what's its name' that you said earlier?" Jaune asked. "Yes, this is what it's going to allow Summer to move again." I explained. "And it's called a Simulacrum." I pointed with a finger raised. "Who's that?" asked Summer. I then walked back up next to Ruby.

"This is Connor, he has been taking care of you during your recovery." Ruby explained. "Hello Summer Rose, my name is Connor Camerone. You've been asleep…. for a long time now." I introduced myself. "Wait, how long have you kept her?" Blake asked with a brow raised. "According to the ship's data-log, it's been 13 years." Connor explained. "Way before Fred and I arrived on Remnant." I said as everyone was surprised to hear that Ruby's Mum has been here for that long.

"Now with that aside, let's move on to Phase Two of the project please." Fred said as he slowly booted up the Simulacrum systems to ready for neural link. "What's happening Ruby?" Summer questioned. "Mom, Connor and Fredric are going to put you into a temporary robot body while you're human body is recovering." Ruby said. "Okay, everybody stand back! We're initiating the transfer sequence!" Fred informed as both teams then began to give us some space.

Ruby then looked back at her mother.

"Is this safe?" Summer asked with slight nervousness. "It's going to be okay. I'll see you there." Ruby encouraged as she backs away from the pod. Summer then smiled as she was in the pod herself, this made me smile that she still had some control.

"Stand by for transfer!" Fred announced then looked to me and I nodded. "3…2….1…. Establishing Neural Link!" He announced again. As the neural link transfer was processing, all team members are holding their hands or crossing their fingers together, praying and hoping that it would be a success. For both Fred and myself were confident that it would a success.

It will work.

Once the neural link was complete, Fred informed the team members that the transfer was a complete success. They all were relieved to hear that and let out a breath they didn't know they had. Fred was the data pad that I had earlier and adjusting a few things then opened the Simulacrum Pod with the data-pad and it revealed the Simulacrum still in its standby mode. My Pilot partner passed it back to me and spoke to Summer.

"Summer, can you hear me?" I asked. "You're now in the Simulacrum's body. You are free to control the robot as you please but take it slowly. Firstly, step out of the pod." Summer's robot body then slowly stood up and looked around. Then she finally looked at Ruby.

I'm kinda getting a Halo Combat Evolved vibe from what I said and how Summer exited the pod.

"Mom?" Ruby questioned again to see if her mother was okay. Summer looked at her hands and her arms to examine and move around with it to get the feeling of it. "I'm fine Ruby, it's just…." Summer said. "I feel light…." Summer then turned around to look at her human body and she placed her right hand against the pod. "It's weird to look at yourself…." She described. Ruby then rushed to give her mom a hug, and Summer hugged her right back. I unfortunately had to break up this little moment. It's going to be nothing compared to when Summer is out of the regen pod. That will not be interrupted for sure.

"Alright! Since we got that out of the way, let me show you all BT and FS. While Fred, would you mind getting Summer to up to speed with her new robot?" I stated and he nodded guiding Summer to one of the recovery rooms. I then gestured RWBY and JNPR to the hangar bay to show them where we will train them. This will be interesting indeed.

* * *

I guided both teams to the Titan bay where several Titan classes were on the racks ready to be used. The sound of large footsteps were felt and heard as BT and Fs came into view making the two teams star at them with awe. "Hey guys, thought we'd run into you two here". I said to the Titans.

" **Likewise Pilot, are these the people you mentioned to me?"** BT said. "Yep, BT, FS this is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrah and Ren. Guys and gals this is FS-1041, NORTHSTAR class Titan and Fred's Titan. And the Big guy here is my partner BT-7274 a VANGUARD class Titan". I introduced the two groups to the Titans.

"It's nice to meet you two, even though Connor completely didn't tell me about you guys SOONER!" Ruby said shooting a glare at me. **"It is nice to meet you to Ruby Rose, but Pilot Camerone had his reasons to keep the Militia secret from the public eye".** FS replied to the young reaper.

'Yea well you can yell at me after you get your certification and get you linked to one of your own". I said to Ruby as she had stars for eyes at the thought of having her own Titan. I then turned to the two giants. "I'm taking these guys into the sim pods. Get their training started, be on standby in case something happens". I explained.

" **Copy that Pilot".** BT and FS said in sync as they then walked by us.

I then lead them into a different area where there were several sim pods open and then turned to the group. "Welcome to the Sim pods initiates! This is where you'll learn how to use everything you need to get your certifications as Pilots. Now each of you step into the pods and we'll get started". I stated as everyone then stepped into a pod and then the doors closed in front of them.

"Ok I just need to get the pods calibrated, everyone look up to the red light". I said while typing on the pad I had in my hands and saw all the red lights on each of the pods went blue. "Now down here". I said, after a few seconds all the lights went blue, once satisfied I walked into one of the nearby pods. "Alight kiddies I'm joining you right now". I stated.

 _ **Welcome to Hammond Pilot certification simulator**_

Forgot that the Militia had to use these from Hammond Robotics to get Pilots into their ranks.

 _ **WARNING: Unregistered user detected**_

I typed in a few commands on the top of the pod and pulled the lever down allowing the door to close.

 _ **GEN: 10 Pilot on deck. Simulator initialising.**_

With a flash of green filling my vision and possibly everyone else's we were pulled into the world of Virtual Reality.

* * *

I saw the teams looking around at their surroundings and the world I put us in was none other than the place we all started as pilots in the world of Titanfall.

The Pilot's Gauntlet.

"Hey ya'll over here". I said as I sat on one of the ledges that Lastimosa was on when he trained Jack. "Welcome to the Pilot's gauntlet, where your first step of becoming Pilots will begin!" I said with my arms stretched out. "Alright as you may have noticed you have none of your weapons on you due to them not being registered into our system, so you're gonna have to use what is given to you". I explained. "Now today we'll be going over on how to use the new movement style and making your own on the fly. That is the very first step in becoming a Pilot. Everyone ready?" I asked.

The teams gave a good cheer in determination in which I smiled as I stood up and gestured them to go in the direction I wanted them to go. "Up and over". I said as all teams went up and over the obstacle. I then appeared on the other end of the hallway. "Full on sprint people, no using your speed Ruby". I called to them.

"How'd you even do that?!" Weiss called with shock in her voice as well as little bit of her Ice queen attitude. "Virtual reality Weiss! I can do anything here! Now chop, chop Pilots!" I ordered back and they then ran their fastest to me.

"Jump kits give you access to areas and will adjust to your movement style. Once it calibrates to your movements, enhanced mobility becomes second nature". I said warping back down further so that the teams kept running towards me, I then stood next to a wall where they needed to wall run. "Wall run your way across to the other side, your Jump-kit will keep you on the wall for as long as it can". I called out and then warped to the other side. Ruby lead the group as she ran across followed by her sister and Weiss.

Blake nailed it since I'm pretty sure she did this before. Nora and Ren made it through like the rest, Jaune slowed down a little to get his footing but he did great and made it to the other side with Pyrrah behind him, they then stopped to catch their breath in which I warped to them and gestured to the Harmony inspired world.

"Beautiful ain't it? This is what we're fighting for everyone. What' you'll be fighting for, a world that is free and never in fear of oppression or threats in your Kingdoms". I stated before looking to them and saw that they had the same idea I had for the world of RWBY. Warping further up ahead I called over to them "Run and slide under here, stay low". And the teams were back on track with their training, as they came running up to me they stopped. "Simple double jump teams, follow the ghost". I said as a ghost runner appeared before them and showed them where to go.

Everyone got used to the fact of double jumping like it was second nature, much how I said it earlier. We reached the area where there was a RONIN Broadsword dug in the ground. "We won't be going over the weapons today". I stated. "Aww". Ruby said a little bit down at the fact she won't be using the Militia weapons. "Don't worry Rosebud, next time I promise". I said lifting her spirits a little. "Follow me". I said as I then warped to the gauntlet with the teams dashing up to the area.

"Here we will test your skills as Parkour masters". I said with a chuckle, now the Par time to beat is 2 minutes, gotta do better than that to continue. Follow the Ghost or find your own path it's your choice". I explained to the new recruits. "Now". I said clasping my hands together. "Who wants to go first?" I said with a smirk.

* * *

As each member of the teams ran the Gauntlet one by one I was surprised with the results, each had their own time and were pretty close, but some had a little time with the gauntlet than others.

Ruby-1:45.09

Weiss-1:49.10

Blake-1:38.08

Yang-1:55.19

Jaune-1:57.12

Nora-1:53.45

Pyrrah-1:54.28

Ren-1:48.34

I am quite impressed at their scores on their first goes. But those who weren't used to speed and the newly added agility made it slightly difficult for them, but with practice they'll be Remnants finest warriors and the first Hunter Pilots of the new Militia. The world began to glitch out and freeze as everything then faded to black, this has happed before it was a forced termination of a training program. I opened my pod and rushed to get everyone out of the simulation. This only meant one thing.

The Carrier is under attack.

* * *

"Ok that's enough for today I'm pulling you guys out and opening the pods". I said as I typed a few commands on the data pad and opened everyone's pods. "Take a minute to compose yourselves before moving so quickly". I said as I put the pad in one of my pouches and helped Yang out of her pod. "Everyone good?" I asked and everyone said yes or nodded.

"What's going on why did everything glitch out?" Pyrrah asked. "We're under attack, it was a forced exercise termination. It's completely normal. Everyone to the bridge!" I ordered as everyone trailed in behind me to reach the ship's bridge.

As we reached the Bridge everyone was on high alert as alarms blared and sounded throughout the ship. "LT Status!" I said going into full General mode. "Local sensors detected movement approaching the carrier, and it's a lot of movement". He replied. "How long until the 'Iron Eagle protocol' is ready?" I asked. "We still need a few more minutes to get it ready for your order". As Jacob finished that Summer and Fred dashed through the doors of the bridge.

"What's going on?" Fred asked as he and Summer were a little late getting here. "One of the local sensors just went off, which means that we got hostiles near our location." Jacob informed.

* * *

 **Another chapter complete! Ah man it feels good to be back. Now As for what I'm going to be doing, I'm planning on working on my collabs and Transformers Prime: Gate Crasher so that I've got a good mindset on what to do now.**

 **I would like to thank** **ApertureGaming and** **hoangxuan2309 for helping us with this and giving us ideas for new chapters down the road! Also be sure to head over to my partner's account jerejosh231 and show him some love and support you guys gave me, a bit of feedback can go a long way for us, it's because of you we do this and make new and exciting adventured for you to jump on and join the ride. A new chapter will be coming soon so be sure to keep an eye out for that.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	14. A call to arms, And never back down!

**Hello Pilots! and Welcome back to We gaze upon the shoulders of Giants!**

 **I did say that this chapter was coming soon, but I didn't think it'd be this soon! Now like I said before this is my own chapter and jerejosh231 will make his own. But I think you might like the turn this chapter goes, I put a lot of blood sweat and tears into this story and this chapter. Busting my nuts to get it out for your viewing pleasure!**

 **Now with that outta the way.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Call to arms, and never back down!**

"One of the local sensors just went off, which means that we got hostiles near our location." Jacob informed. "Two breaches, one at the East side at our location and one on the South side."

"Jacob, get our men ready for combat." I commanded while pointing in his direction. "It's about time we launch our first counter offense mission." Jacob nodded and spoke over the P.A to announce all soldiers to be combat throughout the ship. "We want to go with you." Ruby said. "Team RWBY is ready for combat." She said as her team agreed "Us too." Jaune added along with Ruby's call to arms. "Team JNPR is at your service."

Having friends like this never fail to bring hope to those around you.

"Alright then, Team JNPR you're with Fredric clearing out the South side of the base. While Team RWBY and myself will clear the East side of the base." I ordered as everyone nodded in confirmation.

 _"All on board weapon systems are on standby and ready for use at your command."_ Irene added.

"I want to help you out too." Summer said stepping forth.

"No, I want you to stay here and help out Irene. You know the layout of these fields better than anyone more experience around here." Fred objected. "Until I can be sure you're able to use your new body confidently, then we can put you to a combat mission with us soon." Summer looked down with what it looked like she was slightly disappointed. But then she looked back up to us. "It's okay. I understand. I'll stay here to help out Irene like you said." Summer agreed. "She is cool for an A.I."

 _"That's what I call enthusiasm girl!"_ Irene commented. Summer then walked to Irene on the holo-table.

"Good. Alright people, let's move out!" I commanded as everyone left the bridge I got Summer's attention. "Your daughters will be safe Summer, they got me right by their side and I'll make sure you go home with them back to Tai. I promise". Assured her with my hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Connor, good luck". She replied in a tone which would make her smile if she weren't using the Simulacrum. I then bolted out of the Bridge to catch up to the main force. 'Many lives were lost bringing everything together and getting to where we are now. But not. One. More. It's time for the Militia to Rise to the challenge!' I mentally exclaimed with a smirk on my face while running through the halls to the hanger bay.

* * *

I arrived at the Hanger and saw all the teams being prepped for the fight ahead. We had light air support consisting of several Hornets and Crows to transport the ground troops. We had Blizzard squad which was nothing but Heavy Grunts packing an L-Star LMG and a frontal particle wall along with 5 standard Grunt squads which had a mix of different rolls and weapons.

Mechanised infantry was on standby as well, 5 Reapers, 40 Spectres and 20 Stalkers were good to go. I looked around and noticed Jacob suited up in what seemed to be a Titanfall 1 Assault Pilot variant. "Hey what do you think your doin?" I asked him with curiosity, his helmet then oped up much like mine and smiled. "I didn't form the Freedom fighters and Blizzard just so I can sit on my ass and watch everything now can I?" He said as I laughed lightly with him and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm going with my team on this one, I'll take a Widow and follow them in with you, and before you asked I did the Pilot's gauntlet and was clear for my Titan link". He explained.

"Well where's your Titan then?" I asked the LT. "You'll see." Was all I got as he walked away smiling heading for the Widow his Titan was supposed to be in. I dunno what class it is but the door on my side was closed up so I couldn't see it. I shrugged and walked through the mass of soldiers that were under my command and my eyes saw both RWBY and JNPR both together. I saw them exchanging hugs and wishing each other luck as they then separated and went to their designated ships.

I kept walking and made my way to BT who was kneeling ready and waiting. "Y'know BT, having this kind of force puts anyone on edge of how much power we have. But when used for the right reasons and used correctly. I think we can change everything". I said to my Titan. **"Agreed, showing the right intentions and using them for good will gain the trust in the people of Vale".** "Yea, but…I'm nervous as all hell commanding a force this big. It's the first but certainly won't be the last". **"Being a leader isn't easy, Commander Sarah Briggs would definitely had many struggles in her time to earn her place as the SRS leader. I'm sure she would be proud at your success, knowing that your Militia has the same goal as the one in the Frontier".** BT explained, which in all honesty lifted my spirits knowing that he knows I can do this. "Thanks buddy". **"You're welcome Pilot. Embark when ready".** He replied as his cockpit oped and leant his hand to use as a step. I climbed on BT's palm and sat down in the cockpit. BT then rose to his full height and I saw that everyone was geared up and ready to go.

Blizzard mounted up in a Samson which they had made theirs due to the Blizzard markings on the side along with several Grunts readying their own Samsons as well all up made 4 Samsons in total. Fred was in FS and the Grunts were all in their groups, The Starfighter Pilots were making final checks on their ships, RWBY was in the Widow I'll be taking and JNPR were next to Fred ready to hear what I have to say.

It's time to fight!

"Alright team, listen up!" I announced as BT's speaker to talk. "Our ship's perimeter defence are under attack by Grimm. The mission is that Assault Team One which is Team RWBY, Myself and Blizzard Squad the others are to clear the East side of the camp. While Fred, Team JNPR and the other assigned soldiers are Assault Team Two, you are to clear the South side of the camp. Are we clear?!" I barked at them issuing the orders.

"Yes, sir!" All teams barked back in response.

"Irene, open the hangar bay doors." I commanded. _"Copy that. Opening hangar bays now."_ Irene said as the doors to the outside world opened for us. "Alright! Let's roll!" I called out as the Cockpit hatch closed. All the Assault teams boarded their assigned ships and began to lift off. Widows carrying RWBY and JNPR took point while the Crows followed in behind. Blizzard will catch up to us and 2 Samsons will split off to follow Fred's team.

Speaking of which, I oped up a transmission to him. "Hey Fred, it's me. Just saying good luck to your team." I said with confidence and nervousness as well.

"You too. Stay safe out there." He responded as Assault Team Two then split off from us, it was time to get to work.

* * *

" _All forces we're touching down in T-minus 30 seconds, Lock N' Load everybody!"_ I ordered through the comm channel. I then looked down at Team RWBY who were checking their weapons and made sure they were ready as well. "You guys stay close to BT and me, that way we won't get separated in the fight, ok?" I said to them and they agreed to the terms.

" _Assault Team One get ready, RED light, Standby"._ We heard over the channel and the inside of the ship was lit up by a red light. We waited for the call to go through the doors guns blazing. BT and I pulled the XO-16 off our back and cocked it showing we were ready to fight.

" _All units be advised, we have incoming hostile Grimm approaching the landing zone this is gonna be a hot drop"._ Said the pilot of our Widow through the P.A. "Looks like we're gonna have to get dirty as soon as those doors open up". I said aloud to no one in particular. _"General Camerone, this is Sargent Duke. We're 2 minutes away from the landing zone! We'll be there shortly, Lieutenant Frost is with us and we'll be ready for when we arrive, be sure to save some for us"._ Duke called letting me know where he and Frost are and when they'll show.

"Copy that Sargent, we'll meet ya there". I replied to him and then the lights in the ship changed.

" _GREEN light, GO! GO! GO! GO!"_

The Doors of the ship opened up and we piled out all the while shooting the approaching Grimm in front of us, quads of Grunts and my team all rained fire upon the creatures of Darkness.

I let lose all the missiles in our Acolyte Pods and destroyed several monsters in front of us and fired out Chaingun as well. Two Hornets flew in low and did an attack run on the monsters in front of us, firing their machine guns and missiles at the approaching horde. _"Everyone target the Creeps first and don't let them get through! Heavies target the Beowulfs and Ursai! Make a firing line and stand firm! Nothing gets past us!"_ I ordered in the heat of battle. The squads of Grunts took cover behind some fallen trees and used them as cover, RWBY were right near BT and myself doing the best they can to cover the Grunts in front of us, they needed to get close in order to make sure their fighting is at 100%.

I opened the Cockpit and turned to the four girls. "You girls need to get in close to fight, we'll cover your advance and make sure they don't overwhelm you. Can you do that for me laddies?" I called over the gunfire and team callouts of the various soldiers on the battlefield. "You got it! Just cover us!" Ruby responded by calling back. I nodded and closed BT's Cockpit and then issued the order.

" _All Squads cover team RWBY! Lay down covering fire as they make their advance! Do everything you can to cover them!"_ I ordered as the four girls rushed into battle with their weapons drawn and were dashing past the hail of bullets and energy weapons being fired at in their direction from behind. Ruby and her team then started either cutting down Grimm, beating the living shit out of them, trapping then hitting their weak points or slicing them up with trickery. They were a force to be reckon with. The main force and I tried our best to not hit the girls up front but we didn't need to because any Grimm they couldn't kill headed our way and they were just mowed down by the immense gunfire was had at our disposal.

We then heard the roaring of engines as Blizzard and the other Samson came in from behind and the troops began disembarking. _"All teams, make a hole for the Samsons and use them for cover!"_ I ordered while firing into the horde as the Grunts talking cover behind the trees moved out of the way and the Samsons drove up and turned to their sides to make a barrier for the Grunts. Blizzard squad made a small section of the barrier and used their Shields to act as a form of defence so they can shoot though the forward barriers they produced.

" **Burst Core Ready"** BT said as I then pressed the butting not wasting any time. **"Burst Core Activated".** We then loaded a fresh new clip into the XO-16 and fired a barrage of amplified rounds into the Grimm that were unlucky enough to get hit all the while providing cover fire for RWBY at the same time, nothing was getting past us and we will hold our ground! **"Burst Core Offline".** BT called to me as the bullets went back to normal 20mm rounds. I looked at the LZ and saw the other Widow that Jacob was riding in and the doors revealed something which surprised me. It was the very first of its kind to step out of Hammond Robotics.

An ATLAS Class Titan!

" **Allow me to Assist".** The ATLAS said as it pulled its Arc Cannon from its back and walked up to the firing line and fired a Laser shot into an Ursa killing it instantly. It was like an ION's laser shot but it was slapped on the ATLAS. Not that I'm complaining, the Titan then fired a volley of unguided rockets at the back of the horde much like the classic rocket salver from the first game, causing total destruction among the monster's ranks. It then fired its Arc cannon into at the Grimm that got close just simply pulling the trigger over and over again not needing to charge it. **"Damage Core Ready".** The Atlas said aloud, Jacob then hailed me on the comm channel. _"I'm going to use it. Pull Team RWBY back. I don't want them getting hurt from this!"_ He called to me and I nodded knowing what he had in mind. _"Team RWBY fall back behind the defensive line and get clear! All squads cover them!"_ I said while firing my Chaingun into the hoard.

Ruby seemed to have got the message and called out to her team and they then began running back to the firing line while we were covering them, stopping any Grimm that tried to take a strike at them. "Connor! You're in the clear go for it!" Ruby said aloud over the gunfire. _"Copy Ruby!"_ **"Burst Core Ready".** What timing. _"Frost use our cores at the same time!"_ I called to the Freedom Pilot next to me.

" **Burst Core Activated".**

" **Damage Core Activated".**

The two Titans signalled and a second later, amplified rounds, intensified electrical blasts laser shots and salvos of rockets ripped the Grimm apart in ways that didn't seem physically possible. The Amped 20mm rounds shredded the monsters bodies apart while the arc blasts from the Arce cannon zapped them and made them explode into black meaty chunks. It was just a complete slaughter fest for the Grimm and they didn't stand a chance!

" **Burst Core Offline".**

" **Damage Core Offline".**

As the cores ran out the smoke was starting to clear and all the Grimm that didn't get eviscerated turned tail and ran knowing they can't fight us like this. Everyone cheered at the success of the battle and were going mad with joy knowing that this battle showed that we can win against the Grimm in future battles to come. BT opened the cockpit and let me stand on his hand. I then turned to the ATLAS and Frost who climbed out form the top of the Titan and sat on top of it. "Never would've thought you'd pick the very First Titan that was ever built". I said to the Lieutenant. "Well let's just say when you weren't around I was training to get where I am today. I've already let him know everything there is. This is RD-4310 my partner". He said gesturing to the ATLAS now called RD. **"It is good to see you pilot Camerone, and you BT".** The Titan greeted which made me smile. **"It is good to see you too RD".** BT greeted back. "It's a pleasure RD, welcome to the Militia". I replied with my helmet opening with a smile on my face.

* * *

When the Grimm were defeated we split Assault Team One into two groups. Frost would take the main force and have an LZ clear for the ships to pick us up. I took RWBY and BT with me of a possible location of a signal, and maybe discover what caused the Grimm to come running at us.

I walked with the Girls with my Carbine in hand with my Mozambique at my hip and my Charge Rifle on my back. We kept walking until I picked up movement on my radar. I held up the hand sign to hold position and looked around. I looked back at the group. "Stay here for a moment if I'm not back in 10 minutes. Call the others and come to help". I said cloaking away and going on ahead. I made sure my footsteps were silent so that I wouldn't draw attention to myself or my group. I then noticed a small ledge and prone down to see what it was. I saw a White Fang outpost with several cages sprawled out around the site and a few Bullheads as well. So these are the fuckers that let the Grimm loose on our position, they sent in the Grimm to do their dirty work and all of it for them while they take the spoils.

Son of a bitch.

'This is bad news. Very bad news if the White Fang find out about our carrier before we're ready we'll be in a massive amount of trouble. I gotta warn the others'. I thought to myself as I stood up and –

"Don't Move!"

Shit! I put my hands in the air and waited for the moment to strike.

"I've located-" He never got to finish as I kicked his hand upward and made his gun fly out of his hands. He tried to punch me but I punched him harder in the gut thanks to my stimmed body making my punches harder and faster. I continuously punched him several times and gave him a solid punch to the face outing him out of the picture for good. I then looked at the camp and knew what I had to do, I had to sabotage the camp and make sure that the White Fang never find our carrier.

I then made my way to the camp undetected and saw several guards around the area. I ducked behind cover and opened up a com channel. "Team RWBY, BT I won't be able to get a response form you guys so I'll get to the point. I found a White Fang encampment, not the good kind either, listen I'm going to sabotage the camp and fire up a flare to send the rest of our guys come runnin' over here". I said before cutting the channel and cloaking into the camp.

* * *

I made sure I was hidden from sight when I needed to recharge my cloak, I was near a Bullhead and made the perfect opportunity to be a massive dick. I spotted a munition tent when I passed by, I made my way there and began searching for what I needed. I found a box labelled a big sign on what it contained.

EXPLOSIVES

'Perfect'. I smirked before lifting the locks of the box off and found several charges I took all four and closed the box before cloaking back out of the tent and making my way back to the Bullhead. I placed one of them on the tail and set the timer for 5 minutes and repeated the process 2 more times before looking at a Bullhead with the White Fang emblem on the side of it. I then placed it so no one would find it and set the timer. I then cloaked once more before moving deeper into the camp.

I got to one of the cages and smashed the lock with the butt of my carbine and kicked the door open. I cloaked away and made my way to the next cage and repeated the process for every cage I found, as the Grimm wreaked havoc I then fired a flare into the sky to let our people move in on this position.

I moved through the camp like a ghost and found what seemed to be a tent which housed their Intel. 'Jackpot'. I thought while smirking. I then noticed a computer and saw everything it had on it when I quickly skimmed through it, Beacon Academy layout, drop points White Fang encampment locations, contact list the whole nine! I pulled out my Data Knife and flipped the keyboard up and stabbed the blade in the designated circuit and saw the holographic progress meter appear.

 **25%**

I then looked at the tent entrance and saw that there was still hell taking place out there. I needed to get out of here and make myself scarce as soon as I get all the data from this computer.

 **50%**

'C'mon, c'mon!' I thought frantically as I kept a lookout on my surroundings. I took no chances and pulled out my Mozambique and aimed at the entrance. I mean my gun won't make a difference to the guns that the White Fang are using and it shouldn't draw attention, at least not too much.

 **75%**

'C'mon damn it! If the White Fang don't have this Intel to use, it'll slow them down enough to buy us a little time. Throw me a fuckin' bone here!' I mentally ranted while constantly checking the progress and watching the tent doorway at the same time.

 **100%**

'Bingo!' I mentally cheered before pulling my knife out and putting the keyboard back into place and cloaked out of the tent. I kept going and saw several dead Grimm and White Fang grunts dead everywhere as I made my escape. I kept going but my HUD flickered. 'Oh not again'. I mentally groaned as my cloak was then dropped for the second time. I kept running not worry about it at the moment and rounded a corner and ran out of the camp but I was cornered by several WF Grunts with weapons trained on me.

"Shit". I muttered.

"I must say you're quite skilled to sabotage our camp and send everything into disarray. I'm impressed". Said a voice from behind me. 'I know who that Voice belongs to'. I thought to myself. I then turned around and saw none other than one of the assholes from the RWBY series himself.

Adam Taurus.

"You made a grave mistake in doing what you did. We were trying to achieve equality for all Faunus!" He said aloud in which I had to speak up. "What you're committing is genocide! You kill all who oppress you and all you're doing is giving Faunus a bad name all because of your actions! That's why you're hated among humans!" I barked at him.

"All in the name of our kind. We will rise up against the Human race, what does it matter to you anyway?" He said. I then pulled my helmet off showing who I was. "I won't understand what it's like to hate like you. But I do know that I can't stand people like you". I snarled at him.

"Is that so? Hmph, any last words?" He said drawing his sword in which I smirked back. "If you're gonna kill me, kill me like a Man". Stated which got his attention. "No guns or knives, or swords in your case. Just you, me and a full fist fight". I said, this made Adam Chuckle and sheath his weapon. "Alright then I accept. But just know that you're gonna die slower…much slower". He smirked as he put his weapon to the side, I did the same as I dropped my vest which had my weapons on them and laid my helmet on it. "No one touch him. He's mine, and mine alone". He said to all the Grunts near us as they backed away from the fight to give us both some room.

Adam and I circled each other and got ready to fight. We ran at each other, then Adam threw the first punch but I caught it with my palm and drove my knee into his gut and kicked him to follow up, but he was quick and grabbed my leg and swung me across the ground. I got back on my feet and charged at him he then kicked me in the head and went for a punch but I blocked it and grabbed him by the waist and drove his back into the ground. I then punched him multiple times in the face but he jabbed me in the throat and tossed me off him, he tried to pin me down but I delivered a solid kick to his ribs possibly cracking one or two in the process due to my stimulated body. I got back on my feet and grabbed him by the shirt and punched his face making his nose bleed but he grabbed my neck and tried to choke the life out of me.

I then pulled my knife out and brought the blade down on his left shoulder making him scream. "You lying human bastard". He said to me. "War's not fair. But we fight it anyway". I said pulling the knife out and stabbing him in the tother shoulder. He then tried to get the knife out of my hands and kicked me in the gut as I fell on my back. He pushed the blade toward me but I was resisting as best as I can, but I delivered a kick to the chest and managed to get his grip on the knife loose I then tossed it towards my vest and walked up to him.

However Adam charged at me and still had some strength in his arms and punched me in the face making me dizzy, he then tackled me to the ground and proceeded to punch me in the face multiple times before stopping and standing up. "I told you that you'd die quicker human". He boasted aloud. "Any last word before I finish you?" He asked.

I muttered something under my breath

"What?" He said kneeling down trying to get a better listen of what I had to say.

"I…said….BITE ME!" I roared as I clamped my jaw on his neck and sunk my teeth into his flesh as Adam screamed in pain. I held on for a solid 4 seconds before needing to let go and I then fell on my back again with blood in my mouth. Adam was holding the side of his neck to stop the bleeding.

"You little bastard I'm gonna…"

"Taurus". A voice cut Adam off as I then traced the source.

It was Richter.

"Quit fooling around and making this go on longer than it has to". Richter said to him which Adam snarled before responding. "I don't take orders from you, or any human for that matter…" "But you do take orders from her". Richter shot back which made him growl. The APEX Merc then saw me on the ground. "Bring him here". He ordered as tow grunts then picked me up by the arms and held me tight as I was on my knees. "Richter. In was wondering when we'll meet again". I said aloud. Richter then kneeled in front of me and looked me in the eye. "What was your big plan? Sabotage our encampment and run out unscathed? Typical Militia cowardice". He said to me. "It's called guerrilla tactics shit face, try it sometime". I snapped back which I received a punch to the gut.

"Don't speak to me like that you runt. Just be glad I plan on keeping you alive and making you suffer…" He never got to finish as a WF member came running. "We got multiple armed hostiles converging on our camp! They'll be here any minute!"

Richter sighed and stood to his full height. "We're leaving grab your men and let's move!" He said aloud as the grunts then tossed me away. "What about the human?" Adam asked. "Leave him, the Grimm will be coming here anyway". Richter replied as they all then started to walk away leaving me to die.

I then looked to where my gear was and noticed it was still there I crawled to my gear and put my helmet on and then did what I had to do.

 _ **Sending Encrypted transmission.**_

 _ **Connor Camerone:**_ _MCS-Jack Cooper, all hands the "Iron Eagle Protocol" is a go. Repeat "Iron Eagle" Is a go!_

 _ **Transmission sent.**_

I then struggled to get on my feet but I managed to do so. I strapped my gear back on my person and saw that one of the detonators wasn't working when I planted the charges on the Bullheads.

I needed to rectify that, I then ran after Richter and Adam.

* * *

I reached the Bullheads and the WF grunts fired their weapons at me but I Phased out of existence for a second and returned fire with my R-201 making them drop like flies all the while I was shooting to maim, not kill. The Bullhead that both of my targets were on started to take off I pulled my charge rifle off my back and aimed my charged rifle at the explosive device and held the trigger down and fired at the explosive, sending the Bullhead into a fiery explosion which was a bit too big for a normal explosive device and the resulting shockwave sent me back skidding across the ground.

I then saw a piece of debris flying at me and landed on top of me. Hitting my body harder than usual for some reason, but even with my Stimmed body, I'm not invincible. I was feeling weak and my vision was going blurry as I tried to stay awake. I tried to get the debris off me but it was no use.

"Connor! Connor!" I heard Frosts voice over the sounds of the burning Bullhead, it was blurry but I can still hear him. He saw me and came to help then opened his helmet. "All units! Metal 0-1 is down I need immediate medivac!" I barked on the comm. "Hold on". He said to me as he got the debris off me and his eyes went wide, but he kneed down next to me and opened my helmet. "Stay with me, you're gonna be alright". He said softy as he then pulled something that made my body jerk slightly. "We're gonna get you home". He assured me as he then began to pull my body away from the wreckage.

All but my left arm, leaving a trail of blood as I was dragged away before my entire world went black.

* * *

 **...**

 **I think we can all agree that Shit just went sideways in a colossal way huh? This was inspired by, and I'm sure you already guessed, Call of Duty Advanced Warfare. Plus I have a good idea where to take these turn of events and they'll be in the next chapter when my partner is finished with his section. Now I think that I've covered everything for now. Be sure to leave me your thoughts on the story, a bit of feedback can go a long way!**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	15. Never let a moment slip by you

**Hello Pilots and welcome back to We gaze upon the shoulders of giants!**

 **Now, I feel that I needed to get this chapter out due to the stuff that I had to do with my other projects. Now for this chapter however this will not be in my perspective, oh no.**

 **But in Yang's perspective.**

 **Yep she's getting her own chapter in the story! Since she's gotten closer than anyone I felt that it would be appropriate to do so. So without further ado.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Never let a moment slip by you**

(Yang's pov)

I can't believe what happened to Connor was real. I wanted to think it was just a bad dream. I wanted to believe it I really, really did. But I know this is reality and I have to accept it. Just seeing him bleeding and dismembered just sent chills down my spine. The image of Connor bleeding and his arm gone was forever burnt into my mind and it won't be going anytime soon. I looked around and my team as well as JNPR were walking back to our dorm rooms due to Fred's ship being able to drop us off without raising suspicion, he said he'd be turning in as well but he needed to make sure that the ship was well hidden and didn't want a repeat of last time.

As we were walking I stopped walking and looked back up to the shattered moon that up the night sky, remembering that he's out there above the planet out of my reach. I can remember every detail of what happened.

* * *

(MCS-Jack Cooper hanger bay)

 _I ran alongside Connor as he was on the bed being wheeled into the Regeneration pod much like when Summer was when she was here. I held Connor's remaining hand as his consciousness faded in and out as his eyes opened and closed. "Just hold on Connor! Please just hold on! Please!" I cried knowing that it pains me seeing him like this. We kept going and going just disregarding anything as I ran alongside him, My Mom left me when I was born, I thought I lost Summer, I was an idiot and nearly got myself and Ruby killed._

 _I can't lose Connor. Not him._

 _We kept going and going through the ship's halls until we reach our destination._

" _Get him into pod 7 now!" Jacob barked as he took off his helmet and I lifted Connor up and into the pod, Jacob put a breathing mask on his face and sealed it up. Then the pod began to fill with water and it showed his vitals were stable. Giving all of us but mainly me a sigh of relief. "I think it would be best if you all head on out and recuperate, I need to talk with Pilot Miles". Jacobs said as everyone began to walk out but I stood my ground._

" _I'm not leaving him, not now". I stated, pretty sure my eyes going red stating my point very clearly. "If I were in his position he'd do the same thing". I then saw Fred wince a little for some reason but I shrugged it off. "Yang, I understand what you're going through, but Connor wouldn't want you to worry about him, we'll take good care of him. After all, we do owe him for everything he's done". Jacob replied but I knew there was no convincing him in getting me to stay. I walked out of the room leaving my friends behind me._

* * *

(Present)

I sighed to myself and walked back to my dorm room and decided to just to go to bed. After what happened on the Jack Cooper I wanted to sleep the night away and hopefully feel better in the morning. Hopefully. I walked in my room and saw that everyone was getting ready for bed. I grabbed my clothes and went in for shower before going to bed.

* * *

" _Yang"._

Who's calling me? I'm trying to sleep.

" _Yang"_

Wait a second…

" _C'mon Yang up and at em"._

Connor? I sit up and see that the rest of my team are still sleeping. I then see Connor in his Pilot uniform without his arm and his mouth was bloody and his face battered and bruised. As if he never went into the Regen pod I put him in. I quietly got out of bed and stood in front of him. "Connor? Is…how? What are you doing here?" I asked him. I went to hug him but I went right through him seeing he somehow a ghost or something.

" _I'm not real Yang, it just the part of your mind that wants to see him. The fact that you last saw him like this is how I am now. I'm sorry"._ He said with a sad smile. Great…my head's playing tricks on me making me see things that aren't really there. I felt myself tearing up knowing that the REAL Connor is still in space recovering.

"Great I've officially gone crazy". I said to myself as I tried to wipe the tears away. _"Yang, Connor wouldn't want you to be like this. He'd want you to keep fighting. Keep fighting and never stop, he's in safe hands and recovering, you just need to have faith"._ The Fake Connor said to me as he flickered and disappeared.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror and saw his reflection replace my own. I jump back in surprise the fact that all I'm seeing is him at the moment. _"Look under your pillow Yang. There's something I want you to have"._ The ghost said before my reflection came back. I got back on my bed and saw looked under the pillow and saw a small box. I pulled it out and opened it. I saw a picture of him in his full Pilot gear with his rifle in had resting on his chest looking in the direction of the camera with a warm smile.

I then saw a necklace with a Green Yin and a Yellow Yang showing that those are Connor's and my colours on it. I held the necklace in my hands and a tear fell on it. But I had a small smile on my face. 'He really does care, care so much that he got this form me, I'll never take this off'. I thought to myself. I put the box away and put the necklace on my neck before going to sleep.

* * *

The next day came and we were heading back to Beacon after we took Fred around town, we are on the airship back to the school then my scroll was ringing. I saw the caller ID and my eyes went wide on who it was.

It was Connor.

"Hello?"

" _Eh, hey Yang, how's things goin' big yellow? Eh, heh"._ He asked with a joking manner even though his tone of voice was showing he's still a bit weak and heard from Fred that he was still in recovery. "Connor! It's so good to hear your voice!" I said with visual happiness in my voice, this got the attention of the rest of the team and raced to hear the conversation. "Hold on a second I'll put you on face cam". I said as I pressed a button on my scroll and Connor's face appeared on the screen for all of us to see. His face still had bruises but they were healing, he also had marks where he was bleeding but have healed into scabs and his mouth was no longer bloodied.

" _Sorry if the feed is a bit shaky. It's kinda hard to move it around when you only have one arm to work with"._ He smiled in assurance. "Connor are you ok? Are you recovering well? Are you-," _"Yang, I'm ok really…well aside from the lost arm but never the less I'm healing I should be off the Jack Cooper soon and I'll be able to come down back to the school by tomorrow"._ He assured cutting me off even though I still worry about him. _"In other news when I woke up I got the scoop that a few hours ago that one of the defector regiments has made contact with us and will be with the Jack Cooper within a few hours. So I went to the bridge and introduced myself and we then got things sorted from there. I'm currently in the Captain's quarters of the ship and resting up. The Regen pods had done their job of healing my major arteries and my body. But I need some rest and a soft bed and I'll be back with the gang tomorrow"._ He explained as he adjusted himself on the bed he was in.

"Do you know who is commanding this part of the regiment?" Blake asked with curiosity. _"Someone by the name of Samantha stone, when we talked via hologram she was a Komodo Dragon Faunus by looking at her. I would go into details but it's best to say in person for the time being. Don't wanna say over comms and speaker"._ Connor said giving us a glimpse of who our new allies would be for the Vale Militia, I never thought that this would be happening now that I really think about it. "I've heard on the news that the Atleasian Military will be bringing a fleet to Vale to watch over the Vytal festival in two days' time". Weiss said adding her own thoughts to the discussion.

" _We need to establish some sort of foothold before they get here showing that Vale is OUR home. Not theirs and they can do what they want. I know I might sound…strict but I am fully aware of what I'm doing"._ He replied. _"Anyway, I'll need to get some rest for tomorrow so I can head on down, don't worry about the arm, I'll explain everything to Ozpin from what Fred and I told you. It's time to put the cards on the table now. I'll see you gals in the morning"._ He smiled in which we all did in return and said goodbye before the line was disconnected.

I can rest easy now that Connor has recovered enough for him to able to come back to the Academy tomorrow.

* * *

When the next day came by classes were back up and we were currently in Ports class just being bored to death about his younger days. Augh is he gonna teach anything important? At this point I think everyone including myself had just tuned him out as he rambled on. But my thoughts were thinking on when will Connor be here? I'm anxious to see him again and…I just want to hold him and assure everything's going to be ok even with his arm missing.

I mean, I dunno how I'd take it if my arm was gone.

Also there's the fact that we're becoming Titan Pilots as we're being Huntress's and Huntsman is quite the weight on anyone's shoulders. But then I remembered what Fred said about Connor's condition when he was brought on the ship.

* * *

(MCS-Jack Cooper Pilot quarters)

" _I don't understand it. Connor's Aura should have protected him from being struck by the debris this just doesn't add up". Blake said stating the fact on everyone's mind. "It's the fact that Connor never had Aura to begin with". We all looked at the entrance of the Pilots quarters and saw Fred leaning in the doorway. "What do you mean he never had Aura? Everyone had Aura Fred". Ruby stated._

" _Even if he did he never had it active". He replied standing up straight. "How do you explain his rapid healing then?" Weiss asked with her arms crossed. "It's because Connor had injected stimulant into his body literally cloning his adrenaline and becoming permanently stimulated. Now before you say he was taking drugs let me explain". He stated before any of us interrupted. "Pilots on the Frontier have stimulant in their bodies to give them a boost in running, sleight of hand actions or even healing themselves in a firefight. Connor's body was like I said permanently stimmed and will heal his wounds in a moment's notice, but due to him losing a lot of blood when he lost his arm he'll need to go through the procedure again in order to be on par with everyone". He explained to us._

* * *

(Present)

Connor was using that stuff in his body to be on par with us, and after everything he's gone through he still fights on like it's the last thing he'll do. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the bell for the next period ring which was our cue to move on. As my team walked out of the classroom I was then pulled by the wrist by none other than the, and I quote Connor here, "Residential Dickweed" Cardin.

Hehhehe, Dickweed.

Anyway.

"Hey, blondie what do ya say you and I hang out after school and we'll get to know each other better?" Cardin smirked with confidence which just inflated his ego to 100. "I'd rather go out with Connor than do that asshole". I insulted….I was sort of telling the truth on that. As I began to walk away but he grabbed me by the wrist and made me look back at him. "I wasn't asking". He smirked in a way which made me uncomfortable.  
"I'll knock you flat on your ass before you can even-," I was cut off when he slammed my back against the wall of the hallway and his hand was on my throat. "What? Just because there's one less soldier boy here doesn't mean he's better than me even if I have to make you do what I want". He said as I was struggling to breathe.

"CARDIN!"

He grip was released on me as we looked down the corridor and saw no one. But a second later something appeared in a flash of black and grey I saw my savoir.

"Get your dirty hands off of here you son of a bitch!"

Connor.

"Ugh, I thought you were dead? Besides what are ya gonna do? You don't have an arm anymore!" Cardin mocked as I saw his left side and showed his arm was gone still. "Just goes to show that I only one of them to put you in the dirt". Connor shot back as he cracked his neck. Cardin charged after him and Connor vanished in puff of black and grey before appearing behind Cardin and slamming into him making him face plant on the floor and Connor then pulled out what I remembered correctly his old R-201c Carbine and aimed it at the back of Cardin's head. I then noticed the Carbine was damaged but it looked like it still worked if Connor was still using it. "If I ever see you doing that to any girl at this school. I will rip your balls of and shove em down your throat. GOT IT!" He snarled at CRDL's leader as the he nodded furiously to the one armed pilot as he was then let go.

Connor walked up to me and holstered his gun and gave his remaining hand to me to take. "It's good to see you again Yang". He said to me with a warm smile.

* * *

 **Well there we have it everyone! Another chapter done! Next time will be back to normal but wile take place at the same time as this chapter and eventually reaching the end of this chapter so you'll see my perspective on things as this is going on.**

 **Now as in regards to this story I need to take a break from it for a little bit. I got other projects that won't stop bugging me unless I put them in them testing phase and I can;t get anything done. Plus I have 2 chapters for Transformers Prime Gate Crasher to do as well, so in case you are wondering where I am with this story I sure as hell not abandoning it. But I need to step back and take my time, so that way I'll know what I can do when the break is over, plus with the holidays nearly here I will be out with family and working as such as well.**

 **Just wanted to let you guys know what's happening in advance so I don't leave you in the dark.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	16. w s at death's gate now I'm back for you

**Hey there Pilots! and Welcome back to We gaze upon the shoulders of Giants!**

 **Now as you may or may not know, I've updated my upload schedule so that I'm more organised when I upload. So I just want to point out that this chapter will be me settling into the new flow of things and it may not be as long as the other chapter. However I do point out that I never go below 2000 words at least.**

 **Now this chapter will take place during the last chapter from the normal perspective. Yang's pov was one half and this is the second half. The second half isn't as big but with what I got planned for the next one will be longer I assure you.**

 **So with that outta the way.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Was at Death's gate, now I'm back for you**

I woke up and took in my surroundings but my body had trouble moving. I then heard some voices near the room but my hearing was still coming back to me. As I waited for my senses to come back I managed to sit up and try to move more but I then felt different, I looked at my left arm and saw it was gone. I stared at it for a moment just accepting the fact that I've been dismembered all the way to the shoulder, I looked down and sighed knowing how much I put on the line to bring that White Fang camp down. I looked at the room I was in and saw it was a recovery room on board the Jack Cooper.

I turned my attention to the door and saw Summer and Jacob walk in. "Welcome back to the land of the living my friend". Jacob smiled as Summer pulled me into a hug which surprised me at first but I hugged her back with my remaining arm as best I could. "You gave us quite a scare, we had to race you to the regen pods before you could be put into a room. Your friends had to leave so the medical team can do their job. Yang was reluctant to leave but she did, with the help of some convincing, but that's like Yang as I remember her". Summer stated as she let go.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" I asked them. "Fred is currently investigating a signal that one of the regiments that defected has made Contact with us. They wanted to speak to you when you've recovered so he's being sent there to make first contact and sort this out until you can get back on your feet". Jacob answered.

"If you're wondering about the others, my daughters and their friends are back at Beacon safe and sound. There's nothing to worry about". Summer explained. "We need to be ready for when they arrive, we're running out of time to get a foothold, we need the regiment to come here so we can beat the Atleasian military, the less mechanical infantry the better". I said trying to get up but I was pushed back down by the two of them. "Seriously guys?" I deadpanned.

"You're in no condition to be even getting out of bed. And not even fit for duty so no". Jacob said. "I was going to say can't I sleep somewhere else than medical?" I asked them.

" _The Captain's Cabin is available if you intend to sleep somewhere else"._ Irene suggested with her avatar appearing in front of the bed getting our attention. "That'll do". I shrugged at her before looking at Frost and Summer. "Mind helping me there? I'm not exactly in the best of conditions at the moment". I said to them as they then helped out of the bed and guided me to the Captain's Cabin.

* * *

The Captain's cabin was a striking resemblance to the room in the first Titanfall game when you play the tutorial but the difference was it was more spacious and had a lounge in the middle of the room and it was added with a TV in front of the lounge as well. So in other words it was pretty good considering it's something you might find on an IMC ship but hey I ain't complaining. I laid down on the bed and felt the comfort wash over me like water and felt relaxed already, I then took my scroll from the nightstand and dialled Yang's number.

" _Hello?"_

"Eh, hey Yang, how's things goin' big yellow? Eh, heh". I asked with a joking manner even though my condition is still in recovery. _"Connor! It's so good to hear your voic_ e!" Yang said with visual happiness in her voice. _"Hold on a second I'll put you on face cam"._ On scroll and the girls faces appeared on the screen for me to see. _"_ Sorry if the feed is a bit shaky. It's kinda hard to move it around when you only have one arm to work with". I smiled in assurance. _"Connor are you ok? Are you recovering well? Are you-,"_ "Yang, I'm ok really…well aside from the lost arm but never the less I'm healing I should be off the Jack Cooper soon and I'll be able to come down back to the school by tomorrow". I said cutting her off.

"In other news when I woke up I got the scoop that a few hours ago that one of the defector regiments has made contact with us and will be with the Jack Cooper within a few hours. So I went to the bridge and introduced myself and we then got things sorted from there. I'm currently in the Captain's quarters of the ship and resting up. The Regen pods had done their job of healing my major arteries and my body. But I need some rest and a soft bed and I'll be back with the gang tomorrow". I explained while adjusting myself on the bed.

" _Do you know who is commanding this part of the regiment_?" Blake asked with curiosity. "Someone by the name of Samantha stone, when we talked via hologram she was a Komodo Dragon Faunus by looking at her. I would go into details but it's best to say in person for the time being. Don't wanna say over comms and speaker". I said. _"I've heard on the news that the Atleasian Military will be bringing a fleet to Vale to watch over the Vytal festival in two days' time"._ Weiss said adding her own thoughts to the discussion.

"We need to establish some sort of foothold before they get here showing that Vale is OUR home. Not theirs and they can do what they want. I know I might sound…strict but I am fully aware of what I'm doing". I replied. "Anyway, I'll need to get some rest for tomorrow so I can head on down, don't worry about the arm, I'll explain everything to Ozpin from what Fred and I told you. It's time to put the cards on the table now. I'll see you gals in the morning". I smiled and the girls said goodbye as I cut the connection.

I looked at my missing arm and exhaled before putting my Scroll on the nightstand. Earlier Jacob said that I would receive a prosthetic arm when I was ready. Heh, the mount of overkill I can attach to it is just evil in itself and I have several things in mind that will give me an edge in any fight.

'Definatly when I fight Adam again, that mother fucker is gonna pay for what he did to Yang'. I thought to myself and saw my remaining fist was clenched hard. After seeing it I let it go and sighed. 'I could be as dumb as a brick but…do I have feelings for Yang?' I thought to myself as I looked at the balcony in my room and saw it was just showing parts of the ship's bulkhead. I grabbed my scroll and changed it to a night time setting with a full moon showing, but not Remnants moon. I nodded with a little smile on my face and pulled the covers over me as I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

'I'm coming back home Yang'. I smiled at the thought as I then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I managed to get myself dressed when I woke up, I'll tell ya now it wasn't easy getting into some casual clothes and attaching the holsters of your weapons on with a missing arm. Though I was only planning on bringing a couple of clips and my R-201C…which was damaged when I destroyed the Bullhead Richter and Adam were on, but I know something like that wouldn't kill them off easily.

After what seemed to be 15 minutes of struggling of getting my clothes on, I then picked up my Carbine and looked at it. It was damaged all over the frame but it was still useable but it's not a recommendation. "It was time for an upgrade anyway". I shrugged with a sad smile before stowing the gun on my back. I then received a message on my Scroll and saw it was the Advocate. I then pressed the answer button and listened.

" _Connor I need to make this short so I'll get to the point, everything you need is all on Remnant for you. From here on out, I can't supply you anymore meaning you are on your own. Find the last Regiment of White fang defectors and make Remnant a better place with the new Militia. Use the tools I have given you to accomplish the goal that was given to you and Fred and change the fate of this world. I wish you the best of luck…my friend"._ He said to me as he then hung up.

"So this is all on us huh? I'll make sure we're ready for the fight ahead and Salem is nothing but a pathetic shadow under my boot". I said to myself with determination. "Jacob have the Warden ready to transport me to Beacon, I'm going to reveal what we've been doing to Oz. No more hiding".

" _Making final preparations now, just waiting on you"._ Jacob replied through the com as I walked through the Jack Cooper's halls. "How's Sam's arrival schedule? Will she make it in time?" I asked rounding a corner. _"She's on time and right on schedule, her regiment will be here this afternoon as planned"._ "Excellent, I'll be with you momentarily". I replied shutting of the connection and making my way to the hanger and seeing all the personnel going about their daily jobs but they did send their encouragement my way.

"Glad to see you feeling better general!"

"I knew you'd be up and at em again sir".

"Good to see ya sir!"

"Nothing's gonna stop us when you're here sir!"

Just hearing this from people who were willing to let me lead them is very warming and encouraging. With this kind of support we can truly save a lot of lives and get the happy ending that everyone deserves. And I'm gonna make sure of it. I keep walking to see the Warden with Jacob in it at the loading ramp. As well as BT standing near it.

" **It is good to see you Pilot, even with the loss of an arm you still fight on. That is the true value of a leader's strength".** My Titan said to me making me smile. "It's good to see ya too buddy, I plan on getting my prosthetic soon. But there are some things I need to take care of first. I'll be back soon ok?" I said standing on the ramp as I mentioned Jacob to take off. "See ya soon BT". I said giving him a thumb up and in response be returned the gesture like I knew he would with his lower shutters extending showing a happy optic which just made me smile brightly with a soft chuckle.

" **See you soon Pilot".** He replied as the ship then made its way toward the Academy.

* * *

As the ship was touching down in Beacon's grounds out in the open since there was no point in hiding anymore due to the secrete being exposed soon anyway. I then got out of the co-pilot's seat and made my way to the exit. I turned to Jacob. "Stay with the ship, make sure no one gets on it or takes it". I said to him and he saluted in response. I then stepped off the ship and looked at Beacon tower to see it in all its glory once more.

'No doubt Ozpin is looking down at me as I look up at him. Well…let's not keep the man waiting'. I thought to myself as I walked into the building and make my way to his office. As I was walking I heard the bell ring and saw students walk out of their classes some even taking a glance in my direction and talking about me but I didn't even pay attention to them as I kept my pace and walked to the Headmaster's office.

As the hallway started to clear up I saw Yang and Cardin talking but Yang was about to walk away and Cardin grabbed her by the wrist and then slammed her against the wall by her neck with a very satisfied smirk on his face. Just seeing this made my blood boil. 'You think you can treat a girl like an object. To Yang no less! Alright fuck stick, I'll show ya what happens when you fuck with the wrong guy'. I thought with rage.

"CARDIN!" I yelled as I activated my phase shift and disappeared from sight for a brief second before reappearing and slammin into Cardin sending him across the hallway.

"Get your dirty hands off of her you son of a bitch!"

"Ugh, I thought you were dead? Besides what are ya gonna do? You don't have an arm anymore!" Cardin mocked as I just continued to glare at him. "Just goes to show that I only one of them to put you in the dirt". I shot back as I cracked my neck. Cardin charged after me like an idiot and vanished again and appearing behind Cardin and slamming into him making him face plant on the floor. I then pulled out my rifle and aimed it at the back of Cardin's head showing that I wasn't fucking around. "If I ever see you doing that to any girl at this school. I will rip your balls of and shove em down your throat. GOT IT!" I snarled at him as the he nodded furiously before I told him to piss of and saw him running off.

I put my R-201 on my back and then looked at Yang as I walked over to her and offered her my hand to take. "It's good to see you again Yang". I said with a warm smile.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT AN!**

 **Ok now we're all caught up on things from both perspectives and we can get back to the main purpose of my return to Beacon. Explaining the situation to Ozpin about the Militia. Now The regiment will be in the next chapter and will have a detail on what it contains, remember Jacob's regiment was a small group. Sam's regiment is a lot bigger.**

 **With the Atlesian fleet a day behind things will be interesting when Ironwood shows up. And oh boy shots are gonna be fired when he does show up!**

 **I apologise for the short chapter I needed to get something up this cycle and my mind back on track. I hope you guys understand my new dynamic of uploading.**

 **Be sure to check my Bio for the upload schedule on what I will upload each cycle, it will eventually change so I can upload something else and take a break from the other stories I do.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	17. Time heals all wounds

**Hey there Pilots and welcome back to We gaze upon the shoulders of Giants!**

 **This chapter was a bit complex and may seem a little rushed but I think it's longer than the other chapters I've done for this story. I could be wrong but never the less It's now continuing from where we left off.**

 **We're finally meeting the second leader of the Deserters, Samantha Stone. And she has brought some friends!**

 **Now I won't say anymore, I'll see ya down below.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Time heals all wounds**

Yang looked at me with wide eyes in shock but it quickly disappeared as she got to her feet and tackled me in a hug but I managed to stay on my feet. I wrapped my only arm around her as best I could and hugged her back, I then heard her…crying? "Yang?" I asked softly.

"Y-You…you dumbass!" She sobbed as he broke the hug and looked me in the eyes and saw they weren't lilac, but red as well as being bloodshot from the tears. "Why do you have to always put your life on the line?! We're capable of looking after ourselves you idiot! I've lost too much! I lost my mother when I was just baby, I was an idiot and almost got my sister killed. Damnit I can't lose you too!" She cried as I flinched from her outburst. She continued to shed tears never leaving my gaze until she saw my arm. The one I lost. She moved her hand to where it was cut off and felt nothing there, I gently held her hand in mine and looked her in the eye.

"Yang. For what's to come I can't-no. Won't let you go through the pain you could be put through in the future". I said as I let her hand go and cupped her face, seeing her eyes go back to their normal lilac colour. "Let me take the pain for you and the friends you pretty much considered family. As long as there's breath in my lungs I won't stop fighting for you and besides. I can't die…you're the reason I need to come home". I smiled as I felt myself getting emotional from this as well but I managed to keep it together and wipe her tears away with my thumb. She then smiled as she then held my hand in hers and gently took it away from my face.

"Yang, I-," "Am I interrupting something?" I looked to the left and Saw Ozpin himself standing before us. "If this is a bad time…" He said trailing on. "No, no. It's fine. Besides, there's something we need to discuss Oz. It's very important you know". I stated.

"Very well, we'll talk in my office. Miss Xiao Long I will let this incident slip due to the…moment you two were having. But now you must run along to class". The headmaster said to the blond. Yang looked at me and she was unsure of what to do. "Go on, I'll see you in the dorm room when I'm finished ok?" I smiled reassuring her I'll be fine. We both started walking away as I followed Ozpin, but I felt something turn me around, and saw it was Yang still here. "Yang really I-," I was cut off as she then placed her lips on mine for a second or two before pulling back. "Welcome home". She smiled before dashing to class. I swear I think I might be redder than her sister's cape if I had a mirror. I then shook my head and ran down the halls to catch up to Ozpin.

Not without having a smile on my face.

* * *

As the elevator doors opened we walked into Ozpin's office and the headmaster had sat down at his desk. "Now you understand that I have many questions about your place here at my school. One which I'm beginning to question". Ozpin said seriously not even gonna be around the bush.

"Well after the shit I went though I thought I'd be given a little slack but whatever. You're right to question me Oz, but I'm very much on your side. However I was planning on telling you when I got back hee anyway". I stated. "As to where I was and how I lost my arm… I plan on telling ya all about it".

Oz was silent for a few moments before speaking up. "Tell me everything".

"Well, when I left about 3 weeks ago I think, I can't remember but the thing is I found a small regiment of White Fang Deserters, led by a man named Jacob Frost. They held weapons identical to my own. They were guided by an individual known as the Advocate, the very same person who put me and Fred here on Remnant from our home. After helping the deserters I found a starship which I christened the MCS Jack Cooper. During our time here we've been building an army in secret to protect Vale for what's to come, in which I am very much aware of". I explained as I paced around the office. "Not too long ago I was contacted by another deserter regiment who's numbers were much greater than the first lead by Samantha Stone. I ordered them to come here to Vale this afternoon-," I said before in was cut off by Ozpin.

"Not only have you been keeping secrets from me, but building an army?" He said but I wasn't in the mood for this wisdom at the moment. "That's pretty hypocritical of you Ozpin, don't think you can hold your secrets and not have to spill them, while others just give them to you left, right and centre! I am doing this for future events that will come. And trust me, they WILL come. I'm trying to save as many lives as I can because I know for a fucking fact that I can't save everyone when the time comes!" I barked back while pointing at him with my only arm. "Unlike Ironwood he puts his power on for show and it gives off the wrong message. That's why I'm staying ahead of his military fleet because if that". I explained. "If you give the enemy a foe they know nothing about and underestimate their power we can make sure this ends a quickly as possible. I'm willing to share my foreknowledge with you Headmaster, but when the time comes will I give it to you". I stated with my voice lowering.

Ozpin sighed knowing that I had a point to all my madness that I had conjured up these past few days and weeks. "You were saying?" He said in somewhat of a defeated tone. I nodded before continuing. "As I said, Sam's regiment will be here this afternoon. When will the student's get their first missions?" I asked wanting to know where I was in the cannon. "They will be getting them after the dance". He stated. Right, I remember now.

"Right, knowing team RWBY they'll get into trouble since they're a trouble magnet from what I remember". I chuckled to myself mostly. "Samantha will come here to introduce herself in the afternoon. In which I will be staying here until she does. She'll stay with me and Fred until we get her sorted into the Militia". I explained. "Militia?" Ozpin asked. "Well, it's what we're called. You see the technology we possess is from another source of fiction, a Video game to be exact called Titanfall. We have non-dust using weapons, Starships, and of course Mechs called Titans that need a Pilot to operate. A Pilot that I am currently". I explained. "I'll tell you more about the Titanfall universe when Ironwood shows up. I'd rather not repeat it twice". I said before making my leave for now.

"How do you know that the deserters won't betray you?" The Headmaster said to me as I stopped at the elevator doors. "They were betrayed when they left the Fang. I trust them with my life…just as they have trusted me with theirs". I replied as I walked into the elevator. "Something that you have a small issue with". I said before the doors closed.

* * *

I walked through the hallways and heard the bell ring for the second time and saw students walking out for the end of the day. I then made my way to the dorm room and walked to RWBY's door and knocked. "Come in!" Yang was there, great. I opened the door and saw Yang still in her uniform but she only just had the skirt and the white under shirt on. She looked at me and smiled before walking up and hugging me for the second time today, in which I returned as best I could.

I broke the hug and we sat on Blake's bed.

"Told ya I'd be here". I smiled and she just lightly chuckled. "I know, I know". She replied. "We never really got any time alone together huh? Well not in some time I mean". She stated. "Yea, your right…Yang. I might know but…why did you kiss me?" I asked and the moment I did her cheeks went pink and looked to the ground.

I couldn't believe it, the great Yang Xiao Long…was blushing?

"Ever since you told me about my Mom I couldn't help but…I don't know…not think about you. And when I saw you without your arm…" She said trailing off for a second before continuing. "I thought I was going to lose you". She said as she adjusted herself and faced me. "Connor, with everything you've done and what you're doing for us…I don't know where to start, but the point is…I've had feelings for you and I couldn't help it. The reason was that I was glad your back and I didn't know why I did it, if I'm completely being honest". She said looking away from me.

I put my hand under her chin and gently forced her to look at me. "Yang, I'd be lying if I didn't feel the same way". I said making her pink cheeks turn red. I leaned forward and planted my lips on hers. She was shocked at first but a second later, she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her close, never letting each other's lips separate for even a second. We continued for a little longer but I decided I needed to stop and get to the main reason I was here…unfortunately.

I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. "Yang, I need to tell you something". I said as he then pulled back and looked me in the eye, gesturing me to go on. "Yang what I'm about to tell you is something in the future". I stated as her eyes went wide. "But didn't you say it was dangerous to know it if you told us?" She asked.

"Yea. But, with what just happened I want to keep you safe from what's to come. You and your family, including your team and JNPR. The rest will learn in time but right now with everything that's going on, I felt that if I don't tell you I might regret it later". I stated in which she looked at me with curiosity. "The day that the Militia will show its strength is during the Vytal festival. The event is attacked and Vale, Beacon, everyone here will likely lose their lives if we're not here to stop it". I explained as she looked down in thought, processing what I had just told her. She then looks back at me before speaking. "What happens?"

"The school is attacked by Grimm and the White Fang". I said as she then had a shocked expression on her face. But let me continue. "During the fight the Atleasian military dispatches mechanised infantry to help take care of the threat. But they are then hacked and turned against the people. Lots of lives are lost in the process". I added.

"Well it's a good thing you and the Militia are here right?" She asked hopefully. "It gets worse. Blake finds her ex-partner from the White Fang, and the very same one I tried to take out along with the Titan Pilot I fought at the docks with BT. She fights him but he beats her, when you look for her she is stabbed by him. You see it for yourself and lung in to strike him". I said not looking away from the floor.

"And?" She says in a worried voice.

"He sees you…and he cuts your right arm off". I answer as I then look at her face. Shocked knowing that she will lose an arm if I let the cannon play out originally. "After the fall of Beacon you suffer from PTSD, and not only that. Team RWBY is scattered. Weiss is taken back to Atlas, Blake runs back to her home in Menagerie, Ruby is off to Mistral with what's left of JNPR-," "Wait what's left of JNPR? What happens?" Yang said cutting me off. Leaving me silent before answering.

"Pyrrah Dies".

Yang's blood runs cold as soon as it left my mouth. "I know who does it, I know who are responsible for all this". I couldn't help it, I felt myself shaking. All this pressure is getting to me now that I remember everything, from losing my arm, fighting Richter, biting down on Adam's neck, knowing what's coming. All of it. I felt tears run down my face as I try to hold them but it was no use. "How am I supposed to keep everyone alive and safe I can't stop myself from losing my own fucking arm?" I sobbed lightly. How was I supposed to fight the inevitable storm that was supposed to change the course of this story? How? HOW!?

I wonder why the Advocate sent me. Fred would've been better at this than me if he was first. But when I start reflecting on my actions up until now. What do I do next?

I felt Yang's hand on mine and saw her pull me in close as she laid my head in the crook of her neck. "You can't keep fighting this alone Connor. Look at you, you've barely managed to survive only because of all the stimulants in your body just to keep up with us. You lost your arm and now you're barely holding it together, you need to realise that you can't fight the storm alone". She said to me. "But you need to think of all the good that has happened. You got Weiss and Blake back together as friends, you are leading your own faction and army. Made best buds with a Mech built for war, you found someone from your world fighting with you, you brought Summer back to me and Ruby and she's getting better soon". Yang stated as she then started stroking my hair soothingly. "But most of all..." She trailed on. "You have me". She whispered in my ear warmly. "Just slow down, please. You need more time. Do it for me, please". She pleaded.

I knew she was right. All this time I was rushing everything but carefully planning it and never really stopping to come up for air or… for anything really. Why do I have to be so much of an idiot? I was doing all this and I never took the time to even spend time with my friends…or Yang for that matter. And look where that got me, busted up body that's still recovering and a lost arm to show how little I stopped making this army to just take a break. A simple break.

Now I really feel like an asshole for it.

I hugged Yang tighter with my only arm and began sobbing again. "It's ok. Let it out, let it all out". Yang said motherly as I felt the waterworks flow and just let it out as I cried in her shoulder. Kinda ironic really. I remember she was crying into my shoulder, now, it's the other way around. I felt myself calming down a bit and felt Yang hugging me just that little bit tighter. I lifted my head and looked Yang in the eye, she smiled and stood up with me and walked out of her dorm room and went into mine.

Yang helped me take my suit and armour off since it was rather difficult to do so when I was doing it by myself. She placed the battle worn armour on the crate where the spare Titan Batteries are placed, she then looked into the visor of my helmet which took no damage surprisingly and it stared back at her for a moment before she put it next to the suit on the crate. She then helped me into my sleepwear and my pants weren't too much of a trouble. My shirt…yea a lot more difficult. As tried to get my arm through the sleeve but I wasn't getting anywhere.

Yang saw this and smiled before she got the shirt and lifted my head through then helping me put my arm though the sleeve. I wiped my eyes and laid down on the bed and Yang helped me with the sheets before closing the curtains, she then turned the TV on so it wasn't silent in here. I can't sleep in silence. "I see you found the gift I left for you". I said as I saw the necklace around her neck. She smiled and nodded as she glanced at it before looking back at me. "I'll be back soon ok? Just get some rest". Yang said with that motherly tone present in her voice. "Ok". I replied simply, with a little smile on my face, Yang smiled back and kissed me on the lips again before walking up to the door. "Yang". I called to her in which she looked back to me. "Unlike Raven…you'd make an awesome Mum". I smiled to her. "Thank you, Connor". She smiled back while blushing at the same time, and then walked out of my room closing the door behind her.

I looked at the door briefly and still held my smile. "I know it for a fact". I said to myself quietly. I then got my scroll and messaged Jacob to return tomorrow at the same time as today. I then slowly closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

(Yang's Pov)

" _Unlike Raven…you'd make an awesome Mum"._ Those words kept going through my mind as Connor said them to me. I know from what he told me my Mom wasn't the best 'But me? A Mother? Would I though?' I thought to myself as I then looked down to see my hand on my stomach.

Just the thought of having a kid is just sending my thoughts all over the place. I shook my head and I needed to focus on more important matters at the moment. Which was taking care of Connor until he recovers, he may be almost recovered physically…but not mentally or physiologically. I walked back into my dorm and got changed and decided to wait for the rest of my team and JNPR to give them the news.

With Connor being dismembered, shot, beaten, crushed by debris and almost blown up are on the list. But all this pressure to fight so hard for those he cares about is tearing him apart, even if he doesn't know it. The chance that he does know, he just keeps it bottled up and…as stated before, tears him apart.

I heard the door open and saw the rest of my team walk in closing the door behind them. "Hey guys". I greeted as they saw me. "Yang I thought you were coming with us down to the arena to practice?" Ruby asked.

Oh…right. With Connor coming back and all I guess I forgot about all that.

Weiss then stood in front of her. "You better have a good explanation of your absence". She said in the typical Ice queen attitude I know since day 1. "Well I'll have you know Connor just got back and he's in his room resting". I explained as the attitude had completely disappeared from Weiss face and the mix of shock and relief replaced it. "What's his condition?" Blake asked stepping in.

"He's recovering well physically but…" I trailed off on wondering how to put this. "What is it sis?" Ruby asked me. "Mentally and physiologically? Not as much. He broke down earlier under the pressure he is put in ever since he started leading the Militia. I managed to calm him down and now he's getting some sleep". I said but a knock on the door got our attention, Blake opened it and it was Jacob.

"Hey girls, do you know where Connor is?" He asked us but I answered. "He's resting next door".

"Connor stated that he and I would meet Samantha Stone this afternoon with Ozpin". He stated. Damnit Connor, I guess you forgot about things too huh? "Well will you still be able to do it without him?" Weiss asked as Jacob shrugged with his arms crossed. "It'd be better if he was present. However we'll need someone to vouch for him". He said as he looked at me after he said that which got everyone's attention. "Why is everyone looking at me?" I asked with nervousness showing.

"Yang Connor has trusted you the most outside the Militia, if anyone were to represent for him. It'd be you, I'll be there with you as well so there's no need to worry". Jacob said to me.

"Jacob, Ozpin doesn't know about our Pilot training, or that my Mom's alive for all this time. How do we explain that?" Ruby asked worried as everyone was as well. "Don't worry Ruby, I'll explain why you're going through Pilot training to sort this all out". He assured putting his hand on her shoulder in assurance before looking back to me. "I won't force you to do it. But it would be a great help if you could". He said to me.

I looked down contemplating on what I should do. After a short moment of thought I made up my mind. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

Jacob and I left the dorm room and made our way up to Ozpin's office as I showed him the way there. As we rode the elevator up Jacob looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You'll do fine Yang, just don't let them intimidate you". He told me and I nodded and took a deep breath as the doors opened, revealing the Headmaster himself and as well as who I assumed to be Samantha Stone. Connor did say she was a Komodo Dragon Faunus due to the reptilian tail she had and her scaled arms as well.

Both of them turned their attention to us as we entered the room. But mainly me since I was technically uninvited to this.

"Miss Xiao Long is there a reason why you are here?" Ozpin asked me. "Connor's in need of some rest so I'm vouching for him until he recovers". I answered as Ozpin remained silent. Jacob then decided to step in. "She along with her team and JNPR are going through Pilot training back at our ship, that's why she's here. And it was my recommendation".

"You're training my students to become soldiers?" Ozpin just glared at Jacob but he wasn't fazed. "Warriors and Soldiers aren't that different. Besides aren't you technically doing the same thing?" Ozpin didn't comment on that and just sighed.

Samantha got my attention and walked up to me. "How serious is General Camerone's injuries?" She asked me while still looking professional and acting the part as well. Yet she definatly was concerned.

"Physically he's getting there. But not mentally and physiologically. He just needs some time away from the Militia so he's currently resting in his room at the moment. I'm sorry things had to change". I explained.

"Well, I know he'll pull through after what I had heard from Lieutenant Frost. He still manages to keep going even with a severed arm". She replied. "Knowing Connor, he'll recover due to him being so stubborn. I'm Yang by the way". I said offering my hand. "Captain Samantha Stone. But Sam when I'm off duty". She smiled shaking my hand. "My fleet is already here as we speak and has already getting supplies for my people".

"What does your fleet consist of? Sam?" Frost asked joining the conversation. "Well my fleet is comprised of 10 Militia coloured Atleasian Airships, as to how he managed to get them is something I was never able to figure out so don't ask. 6 unarmed airships which hold most of the civilians we've picked up along the way. As well as one big ship we never even seen stocked with vehicles completely foreign to us". She explained.

Man and she's in charge of all those ships? That doesn't seem easy.

I looked out of the window and saw all the Militia ships that Sam had arrived with and I was shocked to see so many of them and excluding the civilian ships, they were armed to the teeth! I then saw the massive ship that Sam mentioned and she wasn't kidding about the size of it.

"That's an Andromeda Class Carrier!" Jacob stated getting our attention. "That ship has a huge sum of vehicles on board, Samsons, Tanks and even Titans! I guess we won't be worrying about our ground forces now". He smiled at the last part. Awesome! More vehicles and more Titans!

"This is good and all. However we must be getting back on topic". Ozpin said to us. "The council is in alert due to the presence of the Militia being here rather than General Ironwood's fleet. I have told them that I know the leader of the fleet and is here with friendly intentions". He explained, that's good to- "That's what I told the council". Crap.

"Alright what are you getting at?" Frost said to the Headmaster. "What I'm getting at is that regiments of criminals have banded together and have gotten their hands on advanced technology far from our own. I want to know that you are on my side as you say you are". He stated shocking the two Faunus leaders but not me.

"Headmaster with all due respect I know Frost more than anyone here in this room. If he wanted to have us dead he wouldn't done it already. And they're former Criminals, isn't that what you said to Blake a few days ago?" I said to him, but then I realised that I talked back to the Headmaster of my school. I merely backed away and avoided eye contact. "Yang I understand your frustration, I'm merely taking precautions". He then looked at Sam and Jacob.

"I ask of you Samantha to move your fleet away from Vale-," "After all the trouble of simply getting here? I don't think so. We're below required production of food and supplies for my men and the civilians and Vale has everything we need to fix that problem. I'm sorry headmaster, but I can't my people come first". Sam stated her point that her fleet isn't going anywhere. "If that is the case can't be held responsible of General Ironwood fires upon you". He said simply. "Let him try, he'll start a fight he won't win. Besides, he has to deal with General Camerone". She replied. "I think we're done here for today". She then looked at me and Jacob. "The Jack Cooper has safe passage to the fleet's airspace and we'll grant you anything you need of what we can spare". She told us as she then walked to the elevator and we followed.

"Ozpin". I said to him getting his attention. "Connor told me of the knowledge he has. And I understand why he's doing all this. When he tells you…you might as well". I then walked back to the elevator and rode it back down.

Now to see how Connor's doing.

* * *

 **There we have it everyone! Sam has joined the Militia and has brought in a fleet of ships! And an Andromeda Class Carrier stocked with an entire motor pool of Titanfall vehicles and Titans!**

 **Now as for Ironwood showing up that'll be in the next chapter and ooh boy head are gonna roll when two leaders of the most powerful armies in Remnant butt heads! Also don't think I've forgotten about Ash, she'll be making a return soon when the first mission for team RWBY is given to them. So don't worry, I'm completely on top of this.**

 **Be sure to let me know you're thoughts of this chapter and let me know how I'm going with this story. A little feedback can go a long way. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	18. Hey guys

**Hey guys, so it's been 2 weeks since any updates were made to my stories but after 14 days of my father being in the hospital he's awake and now he's getting a lot better than he was before. He's aware of what's going on around him and he knows who his family is namely Me, my sister, brother and Mum and everyone else. He's gotten a few words out and managed to count to a solid 10.**

 **that may not seem much but since he's recovering this quickly in 2 weeks is amazing for us. Now I can sleep easier now. But due to him being in medical the family needs to take shifts in work and other personal matters that I will keep to myself do to them being personal. So my uploads will be...all over the place. And Yes I might be uploading sooner than you guys think. So just keep an eye out.**

 **Now Since I'm in a better mood now and know that Dad's recovering well, I want to speak to you guys on a few things since it seems like forever since I spoke to you all.**

 **Now I have a few new ideas in regarding new stories. And one of them is a favourite Video game franchise that got me hooked not too long ago. It's a simple four letter word.**

 **XCOM**

 **Yep that's right ladies and gents. XCOM will be added to my list of stories, it will be crossed over with RWBY Obviously, still haven't seen volume 5, no spoilers by the way. Also there was an anime I watched which was really good...even though it only has 2 seasons but regardless it also has four letters in it and it's simple.**

 **GATE**

 **Yep, never thought I'd watch it even though it usually pops up on my feed on Youtube, I saw a couple of scenes and it won me over, I mean modern warfare VS Medieval warfare? What's not to love right? But the thing is. Could it work with XCOM? I've been playing a lot of Xcom recently and have Enemy Unknown on my Laptop and my Xbox as well as XCOM 2 on my Xbox as well and finished them, while still playing Enemy Within as I type this message. MECs make things so much better right?**

 **Anyway, I was planning on making some chapters and drafts in my free time since I have tomorrow off work. Now one last thing I want to say...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Thank you for understanding and supporting my time of struggle the last 2 weeks. I never thought that I'd build a following like I have right now and have you guys understand what I'm going through and supporting me through it. But I promise I PROMISE, I find some way to make it up to you guys for my absence. And I can't thank you enough for it.**

 **So, I plan on making stories for GATE and XCOM, without a doubt. I've gotten some experience with the game half of these projects. I may need to watch the anime again and to refresh my memory. Now Don't expect them to come instantly, give me time since I have work and all so bear with me.**

 **Ah who am I kidding? if you guys are this awesome to support and understand me, I'm sure you will. You guys are awesome [Pounds chest twice].**

 **Just remember I'm not gone but I'm not fully back yet, I'm rambling again aren't I? I should wrap this up.**

 **Just to let you know things may be looking up for us but I won't jinx it. So keep an eye out for updates and new stories around the corner.**

 **My name is Cronus Prime, and I will never back down without a fight.**

 **See ya guys.**


	19. United we stand strong

**Welcome** **back Pilots!**

 **And this is "We gaze upon the shoulders of Giants"!**

 **Now my partner jerejosh231 has managed to get me back into the story and now I'm happy to announce the next chapter in the story! Now I'm also currently working on my GATE/XCOM fanfiction as we speak but since this story takes time I can squeeze it in. Now my schedule is still going to stay down until I can figure out how I can get it back up with all the shit that's been going on in my personal life. But I'll figure something out.**

 **Now last time we left off we were still in Volume 2. Now we're going to be getting back on track with Volume 2 Episode 4...I think. Regardless I have made sure that I am all caught up with jerejosh231 and it is all in my perspective, to see jerejosh231's perspective with his character, Frederic Miles head over ti his profile and his story will be, Standby for Titanfall RWBY!**

 **So I hope you all enjoy and I thank you for being patient...Hmm, I know I'm forgetting something what was it?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh now I remember!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **STANDBY FOR TITANFALL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: United we stand strong**

I had woken up from my rest and sat on the side of the bed while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I then turned the TV off and begun to get dressed as best as I could, with one arm it was a little hard but I managed to do it with a lot of effort. I heard the door open to reveal my fellow Pilot along with Yang and Frost.

"Hello Connor". Fred greeted me with a smile.

"Oh, hello Fred, it's been some time huh?" I greeted with a smile of my own.

"Frost, Yang could you excuse us for a moment in private?" He asked them as they both nodded and Frost had escorted Yang out leaving us alone with a moment of silence. But I decided to break it.

"So I hear that I'm getting my new prosthetic arm now?" I asked him and he nodded in response while presenting the said arm. He then walked over and attached it to my stump and made the proper calibrations. When he was done I tried it out by moving it around and flexing it a couple of times, I'm surprised that I'm getting used to it so quickly and how easy it was. "Wow, it's really light". I said in surprise.

"Yes, it's fitted with the best lightweight material there is on the ship. Equipped with hacking modules and a deployable forward Gun Shield linked through your helmet". Fred explained as I tried out the features and I will admit it is handy to have some extra utility just in case…but I felt it lacked a few more things that could be added.

"It's great and handy but, I wish it had more to it". I stated to him.

"Well, it would be lightweight then if they went with that idea. It would slow you down as a Pilot". He replied.

"Well you're not wrong there". I said as we both sat on the side of our beds and another silence followed but there was one thing I need to know. Fred has been doing a better job than me when it comes to leading. "How do you do it Fred?"

"Do what?" He asked with a brow raised.

"Deal with the pressure and the weight of the burden we both carry. I followed every instruction given by the Advocate but I lost my cool when the heat and the pressure got to me…" I said as I stood up before continuing. "But you Fred, Fredric Miles. You executed missions with ease, keeping you're cool in the utmost difficult times and not to mention that thinking everyone's lives are at stake and are depending on you for guidance. How do you do it?" I asked him as I sat back down.

Fred took a minute for him to answer but he seemed to have one for my question and stood up and sat next to me.

"Well to answer your question…" He began as he looked at me. "I don't lose my cool because… I know people are depending on us to change the future of Remnant. If we ever lose our grip on situation, the whole team goes down with it. That's all it really comes to it. When the situation gets messy, start somewhere and build it there than nowhere and lose this war. We've come so far not to just lose our cool here". He answered honestly.

I then looked at the setting sun and gave it some thought. He's right, I've come a long way and I can't let it all crumple to the ground and let the Grimm and Salem have their way like they did in the cannon of RWBY. I came here to change history and make sure that everyone gets their happy ending when the storm has passed, if I came here to choke in their time of need than I would've came here for nothing.

"Thanks for getting me out of my sorry sad state mate". I smiled.

"Anytime Connor, after all, I'm your support after all". He responded with a smile. "Ready to head back to the carrier and have that meeting?" He asked me.

"Let's do it". I said with confidence as we both walked out of the room all geared up and ready to head out. Frost and Yang were waiting outside, I gave Yang a kiss on the lips before smiling at her. "Wish me luck". I said to her.

"Good luck" She replied. As she began to walk off to her room. Frost then began to follow us back to the Warden and I noticed that FS was here as well out in the open next to the Warden.

"What happened to your cover FS?" Fred asked his Titan.

" **Night time serves the perfect cover for camouflage".** She replied as Fred shrugged and then turned towards me.

"Connor, you're on the Warden. I'll get FS and we'll rendezvous at the carrier". He said and I nodded as Frost and I walked in the cockpit and I let Jacob fly because I don't really trust myself to fly with my new prosthetic yet. From what Jacob had told me we were in space above Remnant, something I completely missed when I was in transit to see Yang again. What has happened when I was out and it was clear that Fred's been busy.

As we neared the carrier I saw a transmission was coming through.

" _Incoming Warden, and NORTHSTAR class Titan this is home base. Please Authenticate for landing procedure"._ It was the landing verification but it wouldn't be an issue.

"Home base this is Metal 0-1. Requesting permission to land".

" _Home base this is Metal 0-2. Requesting permission to land"._

We verified one after another showing we are who we are.

" _Copy. Request accepted, welcome home Metal team"._

"Thanks Home base, good to be home". I replied before cutting the channel. Time to bring the leaders together all in one room.

* * *

As we touched down in the carrier Frost and I stepped off the Warden and regrouped with FS and Fred then began to head up towards the bridge, Irene's avatar had greeted us on a nearby terminal.

" _Welcome back you two, be advised that Commander Ashley and Commander Stone have already arrived at the Bridge"._ Irene informed. _"Vanessa is already keeping them entertained while you were away."_

"Let's not keep them waiting then." I said with a shrug. "Frost, Fredric, you're with me."

"Yes, sir." Said the both of them.

"Connor, there's something you need to know before we go in." Fred interrupted. "Lieutenant, give us a moment. You go on ahead to the bridge."

Frost nodded and went on ahead.

"What is it Fred?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"While you were recovering from the injury, Irene managed to sift through the data from your data knife. I'm going to be straight with you, the White Fang have a blueprint of the F-SPAR Steel Dragon Particle Cannon from Infinite Warfare." He explained and I was with wide eyes from hearing the news he had brought to me. If I remember correctly those things can punch a hole in the Jack Cooper in one shot if the chance was given. "But don't worry, that was the bad news." He said to me. "The good news is that Vanessa has analysed the blueprint and she said the functions and power of the weapon is only half of what it's supposed to be. But obviously, it's still a threa-"

"Who's Vanessa?" I interrupted him mid-sentence. Fred what did you do this time?

"Oh, she's the A.I of the SWC-141 Retribution." Fred replied. "We got ourselves a warship."

"Well….." I stuttered for a moment but gained back my sentence. "Why didn't I see it in range while we were returning?"

"It's cloaked at the moment."

"The Advocate sent us the Retribution?" I questioned.

"No, you're not going to believe this but it was Irene who got us the Warship. Vanessa is a friend of Irene. Who knew?" He explained with a shrug.

"Anything else?" I asked

"Nope, that's all." He confirmed…but knowing Fred he still has something with him, however that's not important right now.

"Alright, then let's get going". I stated. "We've delayed long enough." We then made our ways towards the bridge and when the doors opened I was greeted with the three Commanders of the deserted regiments.

"Captain on deck!" said one of the Grunts present.

"At ease." I said. "Ladies, thank you for coming." I said walking up around the Holo-table joining the rest of the group.

"It's an honour to finally meet you Captain." Saluted Samantha and Ashley. In sync as well, I will admit it was impressive.

"The honour's mine. Let's get this meeting started, shall we?" I thanked them with a nod of approval. We all gathered around the table and prepared to get down to business. "Right, now I think I speak for all of us that we've all had hardships and trials conquered to get where we are today. And in all honesty I can't thank you enough for taking your own time just to come here together". I stated as all the leaders of the White Fang deserters nodded agreement. "Ok the Militia should be at full strength with all three regiments here, and Atlas's military will be here tomorrow. We need to start establishing all possible scenarios that could happen in Vale, a few weeks ago Pilot Fred here had recovered a Black box from a White Fang Bullhead during an attempted Dust raid in Vale's dockyards". I said as a holographic projection of the said item appeared on the Holo-table. "We have traced the location of the transmissions to the source, the enemy won't be able to get any limb of us knowing we're onto them, and that's the way we want to keep it".

 _"The signal's location leads to a Warehouse inside of city of Vale."_ Informed Irene as it was her turn to explain the source she analysed. _"According to the network, it currently serves as one of the many sub-bases in Vale. With the addition that it is going to hold a recruitment session soon."_

"Thank You Irene." Fred said. "So far the public knows only the Andromeda Class Carrier and we are using that to our advantage. We are going to let them think that the Andromeda is our Base of Operation, we are not to reveal the MCS-Jack Cooper prematurely. Not while the enemy is possibly in possession of this weapon, named the F-SPAR Steel Dragon Particle Cannon. Vanessa, if you may." Vanessa then appeared on the Holo-table and brought up a holographic schematic of the weapon. "This weapon is designed to destroy Warships. Thankfully, this is only a rough design and it's only measured half the firepower to the original. So, its charge time to fire and load sequence is the main difference."

"And we know this how?" Stone questioned with a hand to her chin in thought.

 _"I've seen what the original design was capable of. I've experienced it_." Answered Vanessa.

"How long does it need to charge before it can fire again?" Asked Ashley.

 _"Based on numerous tests, it takes two minutes to charge and eight minutes to fire its next shot."_

"It's likely that the weapon will be built on one of their main forward bases. But not their small branches inside the city due to the sound it makes and the sheer size of it." Fred continued explaining.

"With all of this going at once, if we make a noise out there and things go south. Atlas will surely go against us will full force. Then with the addition that the council will take action to stop us despite Ozpin's word about us. He took a risk for us. Let's make it count." Fred said and all of us agreed.

"I doubt that". I said as they all looked at me.

"From what I recall Sam's fleet is comprised of Civilian ships is it not?" I asked as they all nodded and still were not getting the full picture. "The council won't even try it and risk having innocent blood on their hands, do that and they're on account for a massacre of innocent people under our protection". I emphasised and they got the full idea and knew that I was right.

"I see what you're getting at sir, the last thing Vale's council needs is the slaughter of families on my ships". Samantha said with a smile and I nodded in response.

"With addition to the extra reinforcements Fred and I are training 8 students at Beacon Academy to become Pilots like us, I'm sure you two have some pilots under your command but with them along with Fred and Myself, it might not be enough. Look at it this way, they have combat experience in the school and they'll excel in it if they take the Pilot training". I stated my point and they didn't seem to argue with it. "Alright, right now we need to have several teams on standby just in case the worst happens within the walls, knowing our enemies they'll try something". I stated as I glanced at Fred and he understood what I was talking about.

We'll be the first response to the breach before Atlas.

"Now I am aware that General Ironwood and Ozpin are close friends, so I'll be there to 'introduce' myself tomorrow. The fleet will be raising questions in the General's head. Surely he'll want to try and take some of our technology and sue it for themselves. I'd rather eat my own boots than hand over BT". I stated that I'm not letting them get near BT without a fight. "This concludes the briefing. I want all personnel to be on standby." I stated. "We are to launch a strike operation soon. We'll send you the details once it's ready."

The two Commanders nodded and they were escorted out of the Bridge with their escorts. We both looked at each other.

"So, should we get Team RWBY and JNPR back here for training?" Fred asked.

"Yes, this first joint operation will be a big one. So we need all the help we can get." I responded. "Irene, open a private communications channel to Team RWBY and JNPR. Make sure we don't get any feedback, nothing leaves out of this channel. Strictly Confidential."

 _"Yes, sir."_ Said Irene. _"Channel open. Patching you to them now on the Holo-table."_

 _Opening Channel…._

 _"Hello? Connor? Fredric?"_ said Ruby.

"Hello Ruby." I greeted with a smile.

 _"Oh hey Connor! How are you feeling?"_ asked Ruby.

"Recovering but better since my last visit. Thank you asking."

 _"And Fredric?"_

"It's been busy but manageable." He responded.

 _"That's great!"_ said Ruby enthusiastically. _"Why did you call us today?"_

"We need both Team RWBY and JNPR back on the Carrier. It's time to continue that training." I replied. "We'll be sending a Crow to pick you up."

" _Now? Um, Yang and Blake are not here at the moment."_ said Ruby. If they're not with them at the moment then that would mean…Oh crap! We're at the Episode-Painting the town!

"Alright, no problem. We'll be there soon." Said Connor.

 _"But wai-"_

 _Call End…_

"Irene, get BT and FS prepped and on Standby. Get the Warden loaded and ready for take-off. Fred, you're with me. Frost, you have the con." I ordered quickly as we both raced out of the bridge.

* * *

I may be recovering but that doesn't mean that I can't smack a few heads. Fred and I were in the Warden flying ahead , still wearing my damaged armour but one last run with it will be fine since I know what's gonna happen. We flew over Vale in the night giving us the best cover possible so that we weren't spotted as easily.

"Fred, Lock on that Paladin that Torchwick will be using and team RWBY's scrolls we'll need to track their every move and be ready to get the drop on that ginger haired twit". I called from the back of the ship as the ramp was down overlooking the kingdom from above, I've been on the sidelines long enough and ready to get back into the fight, I'm doing this for everyone of Remnant...and Yang.

"Connor we got a lock on RWBY's positions Blake's heading West towards the Highway being chased by Torchwick and the rest of the team is catching up to them". Fred called from the cockpit.

"Follow Blake and get as close as you can to the highway!" I called to him. Fred nodded and did so and the Warden was above the Mech chasing Blake and Sun.

"Get in front of em!" I called but that gave him a red light and looked back to me.

"Wait what are you gonna do?" He asked which made me smirk and my helmet closed.

"Goin' for a Rodeo!" I jumped out of the ship and used my jump-kit and landed on the paladin's cockpit, I then climbed over and onto it's back and looked for a weak point as my helmet scanned for anything. My HUD then directed me to a small hatch directly on top of its back and climbed over to it. Fred's face then appeared on my HUD and saw what I was doing.

 _"Awesome stuff Connor! Now finish the job!"_ He cheered before disappearing.

"This looks important!" I smirked as Twisted the panel off and tossed it away, I then pulled my R201 and fired into the wiring and systems until the clip ran dry. The Mech shook a bit as I saw Yang and Neptune race up next to the Mech I was able to patch into the girl's scrolls thanks to Fred so I'm able to hear the tactical chatter of the com.

"Connor?!" Yang called as she saw me on the Paladin with shock in her voice.

"Hey beautiful!" I said with smirk which she could read without seeing my face and she smirked back and blew me a kiss before racing ahead. 'God I'm lucky'. I smirked mentally as I pulled a satchel charge and placed it on the damaged circuits, then Neptune stabbed his trident into the Paladin but he was holding onto dear life. Sun tried to help him but he was swatted away by Torchwick leaving me and RWBY in the fight.

 _"Everyone I'm in position!"_ I heard Weiss call as she froze the ground below her and made the Paladin lose balance and had fallen busted through the side of the highway wall which left me my cue to jump off and detonate the charge I planted. As I landed on the ground the mech was trying to stand up and the rest of RWBY regrouped with me.

"What do we do Connor?" Ruby asked me which told me she's letting me call the shots. I looked at the Mech and was turning this way.

"FREEZER BURN!" I called as Weiss froze the ground below us and Yang smashed it creating a mist which provided cover and we all scattered. A second later red beams came from the mech which was scanning its surroundings for us, I cloaked and flanked it which the girls diverted its attention and it gave me an opening to do some damage. I planted a satchel on each leg and got clear of it as Weiss had finished her attack with the time glyph.

"CRANKING STEEL!" I called as I blew the charges and the Mech stumbled several steps but was still standing making my eyes widen and saw that the legs had only lost the exterior plating. "Oh crap!" I then made a B-line before the mech could squash me while dodging the gunfire at the same time. "FRED WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

 _"Right above ya! Laying down suppressing fire!"_ he called as the Paladin fired its machine gun at the Mech which caught its attention. The Mech tried to shield itself with its arms but it just fired its arm cannons at Fred and the shots hit one of the engines. _"Aw Hell! I'm hit!"_

"Fred Break off! We'll take it from here!" I called to him as he complied as the Warden left the battle with a smoke trail in its wake. We were all scattered around the Mech and had chosen to go for me as its target. "LADYBUG!" I called as Blake and Ruby went in to strike the legs that were damaged which made the Mech stumble again and slam the ground below it causing the two of them to be sent back a few feet. Yang then tried to attack it but she was met with a grapple and was slammed into a pillar. "YANG!" I cried as she fell to the ground. The Paladin went for another strike but my blond brawling girlfriend caught it and her semblance was radiating, she then punched the arm she had in her grasp and it crumpled to pieces.

"We need to slow it down!" Ruby stated.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Weiss asked her.

"I have an idea but I need time, just keep it distracted for me". I said to them.

"How much time do you need?" Blake asked me.

"Whatever you girls can get me, alright?" I said to them and they nodded. "Ok then, CHECKMATE!" I called as Blake and Weiss then diverted its attention away as Ruby and I raced over to Yang.

"You alright sunflower?" I smirked as I opened my helmet.

"I'll live, how is that thing still standing?" Yang asked aloud. "I dunno, it's much tougher than the last time I saw it. But that's gonna change, Yang pas me your left gauntlet we're gonna strike its legs". I stated and both girls knew what I had in mind. Yang handed me her left gauntlet and I strapped it around my mechanical arm and cocked it. We all ran back to the fight and knew we had to slow it down before we can execute our plan. "ICE FLOWER!" I called aloud, Weiss and Ruby got together then Ruby fired her sniper into the Mech with the help of Weiss's Glyph which made her shots freeze the Paladin in place giving us the opportunity.

"Now Connor!" Ruby called out.

"YANG! SWEEP THE LEG!" I called to her as she ran and I used my Jump-kit to slide towards the legs. As we both got close we punched the legs at the same time with each gauntlet going off in sync destroying the legs making it fall forward. I then tossed Yang her gauntlet, leapt over to her with speed built up and grabbed her by the waist and used my grapple on one of the pillars around us to swing around and tossed her at the cockpit.

"MOLTEN METAL!" I called as Yang then slammed the cockpit, destroying the Paladin and Torchwick was left among the junk.

"Just got this thing cleaned". He said dusting himself off and he turned towards us. "Ladies, Gentleman, Ice queen".

"Hey!"

"It has been a pleasure. Neo if you would". I then saw the Ice Cream girl make her appearance. Yang tried to Punch the two of them but they shattered to glass and we then saw them getting away in the bullhead as it flew off.

"Looks like he got a new henchman". Blake stated.

"Yep, oh and Weiss try not to make a joke, it'll save ya the disappointment". I said to the White haired girl as she was about to speak but stopped.

"What are you doing here Connor? I thought you were resting?" Blake asked.

"What did you think having a severed arm and a mental breakdown will stop me? It'll take more than that". I smiled but they were unsure at first but they smiled right in return knowing I was back to my good ol self...mostly.

However this little moment wouldn't last long.

 _"Connor are you there?! I've crashed near the old campsite and I've got White Fang Paladins at the crash site! If we lose the Warden it'll mean bad news! Get here with BT if you can! Even with FS with me I don't know how long we can last!"_ I overheard Fred on the com channel and it looks like the White Fang weren't going to give up that easily.

"Copy that Fred, just hold them off for as long as you can I'm on my way ETA 5 minutes". I radioed back and looked at team RWBY. "Fred's been shot down at the old campsite and two Paladins are keeping him grounded, FS isn't made for direct combat due to her chassis being lightly armoured. If you want to help it will be appreciated and consider this part of your Pilot certification". I said to them and they didn't argue, we then saw a Widow land near the first Paladin Wreck and the door opened to reveal BT.

 **"Pilot, Miles and FS are in dire assistance".** My Titan said as we all boarded the Widow and were then flying off to Fred's location the second we were aboard.

 _"Connor its Fred, One of these Paladin's are carrying off-hand weaponry and has what appears to be rocket thrusters on its back, much like our Titans! This was never in the show to begin with!"_ He called to me. I then got a live Feed from FS's optics and saw those Paladins are indeed different.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to bring those Mechs down, then we can figure the rest when the you two and the Warden are safe". I radioed back to him, the doors had remained open this entire time and we saw several flashes of light near our drop point and was followed by the sound of gunfire. BT and I looked at each other and I nodded, he opened the cockpit for me and I embarked.

 **"Pilot Mode Engaged"**

As I looked at the battle below I saw the Paladins firing on FS and Fred's Position and I knew those two won't last much longer. The dropship set down behind them and we all dismounted the ship. _"Girls help Fred with the one on the left the other is mine"._ I stated as the girls got the attention of the normal looking Paladin while I took the odd looking one by firing several 20mm rounds into its back. The Mech turned to me and aimed its weapon at us.

"Give us ya best shot!" I taunted.

The Paladin fired its assault rifle at us but it was futile since we brought up our Vortex Shield to block each of the bullets and deflected them right back at it which caused some damage by itself. As we ran at it firing our XO-16 and our Multi-target missiles at the same time to stack the damage being done. When the weapons ran out, we melee struck the Paladin but it struck right back causing us to stumble backwards. The next thing it did was activate its rear jets and rocket towards us like something out of Armoured Core and Melee struck us again before turning around and firing its machine gun a second time.

We quickly caught the bullets with the Vortex shield again and directed them back and stalled the Mech enough for us to switch to the RONIN loadout. As it came back in our direction we dashed to the side and fired the Leadwall as it rocketed by. It went for another dashing strike but this time we brought out the Broadsword and launched an Arc wave at it making it stumble our way and then severed its right arm, then spun around and struck the waist connecting the legs to the chassis. It then stumbled a step or two before falling forward and collapsing.

"And that's what happens when you mess with Titans". I said aloud as I saw RWBY, Fred and FS who have already dealt with their Paladin which was nothing but a wreck. They all walk over to us as I disembarked BT. "Time to see under all that metal, BT Rip the cockpit open". I said as my Titan then tore the canopy open and revealed the cockpit but the only problem was...

"It's empty?" I asked aloud shocking everyone present.

"Irene, send a pickup transport for the Warden and two Paladins for analysis, get a Blizzard Team and a small security team here as well." Fred ordered.

 _"Assigned teams are in-route."_ informed Irene. _"ETA two minutes."_

Paladins using offhand weapons much like our Titans? This seems like it's too good to be true, my money's on Richter if we're placing the blame on anyone. As the extraction and pickup crews arrived, Marlow had got off the Crow to greet us.

"General, Pilot, glad to see you two safe." said Marlow.

"Thank you Marlow". I said with a nod in return. "Get ready for dust off as soon as everything is ready to go."

"Yes, sir. And what about Team RWBY?" asked Marlow.

"We'll drop them off at Beacon. Fred see what the techies can make of these Paladins, they seemed to operating remotely. Also see what makes the Titan copying one tick, it seems too Titan like to a normal Paladin". I ordered. "Alright we got to get everything out of here before local authorities hell even Atlas figure out what's going on, let's move people!"

"YES SIR!"

Everyone had scattered to get everything out of the area and several Widows had gotten the duty of carrying the Paladins. BT and FS helped up Get the Paladins in the transports and helped lift the Warden out of the Skid trail it left. Some of our engineers had helped get the Warden moving again but the engine was still damaged. However it was fixed enough so that it wouldn't explode in mid flight which is a good thing.

"We'll get everything out of the area and leave very little evidence as possible. Right now I gotta make sure this thing makes it back to the Jack Cooper in one Piece". Fred Stated as I nodded in return as he went to the Cockpit of the Warden to get it fired up again.

As I was about to Board a Widow I was stopped by Ruby and her team.

"You're not coming with us?" She asked.

"No, I'm going to meet General Ironwood tomorrow and I need to look the part of leader leading the Militia. But when it's all done I'll swing by and all that Jazz ok?" I smiled to them and they nodded in return in understanding. "Ok, let's get you gals back to Beacon". I then gestured them to follow me to the widow and they did, BT had climbed aboard and we then saw the Warden picking up altitude and knew Fred Still had his touch. "Alright everyone, you all got your assignments let's hop to it, Fred, Marlow I'll see you boys soon". I com over the radio.

"Rodger General".

"Loud and Clear Connor".

I heard them reply as we all lifted off from the crash site and saw the Warden, Widows and FS fly back to the carrier as we made our way towards beacon.

* * *

As we reached the tower the Widow opened up and all but Yang had stepped off. I looked at her and she pulled me in for a Kiss before breaking off.

"See ya soon". She said to me before bailing out.

"Since we're not in need for secrecy as much at the moment have you girls been practising for your Pilot certification?" I asked them and they nodded in response.

"Our team and JNPR have been training with Fred since you were out". Weiss answered.

"Ok then, at 10 O'clock tomorrow we'll bring you guys to the carrier and we'll see how much you've learned". I stated to them and they agreed. "See ya in the morning girls!" I called as we then started to fly off towards the MCS-Jack Cooper. Tonight has been the craziest of them all, we're nearly into the halfway point in volume 2 and we've encountered a Paladin looking Titan, I wonder if Richter has something to do with this. After all he is with the White Fang and could've given those ideas on making their Mechs look and operate more Titan Like since his TONE class Titan is an example. 'No matter the reason. We'll crush them all under our might. No one fucks with the Militia'. I thought to myself.

Our Widow had arrived at the Jack Cooper and Fred was there waiting for me, I stepped off the dropship and walked up to him.

"Glad you made it back in one Piece mate". I said to him as I patted him on the shoulder. "Take the time to fix your Titan, and see what the techies can make of those Paladins we fought tonight. In the Morning I'm going to meet the General of Atlas's Military". I said to him as he nodded in response and made my way to the Armoury, when I gotten there I saw several MRVN's moving crates and other things. I even saw several roaming the hallways and repairing Titans on the way. I walked over to the various armours and saw that there were Pilot variants as well, I saw one that suited me and grabbed the Cloak armour minus the Helmet since mine was undamaged when I attacked the White Fang camp a nearly two weeks ago. I then walked over to the weapons and Grabbed a V-47 Flatline with a HCOG sight and the Tactikill Mod being the sneaky cloaker I am. I took everything I needed and went back to my quarters so that it's ready for tomorrow, however I looked at my prosthetic Arm and tested out the Gun shield that was attached, the shield then emitted from my elbow joint and pretty much covered me besides my legs but as long as I crouch I'll be fine.

I deactivated the shield and an Idea came to mind as I got a Data pad and listed several things in terms of Modifications.

"Irene". I said as her Avatar appeared in the corner of the room.

"Yes General?"

"Have the Techs see if they can make me another one and let them know when it's ready". I stated as I sent her the data and she skimmed through it which made her eyes widen.

"You want to put all this on that?" She asked me and I nodded. "Well I can only imagine how awesome it would be to see you use it like that but I'll see to it sir".

"Glad to hear it have all regiment leaders expect a call from me when I meet General Ironwood in the morning, dismissed". I said to her as she then nodded in response before vanishing. I went in the bathroom to get myself cleaned up from tonight's events so that I was presentable to Ironwood, when I was finished I laid down in my bed and began to relax. "Well, we'll meet the General tomorrow, let's hope he doesn't blow a fuse". I muttered to myself as I then began to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Oh man it feels good to be back here!**

 **Now next time we're gonna meet General Ironwood of the Atlesian Military, and how he'll react to my presence leading a force that rivals his own. Now there will be some filler chapters to show how Atlas's Paladins fair against a VANGUARD class Titan! The White Fang Paladins were just the beginning, there will be more MECH fights to come don't you worry.**

 **Now like I said the upload will be all over the place due to the recent events that haven happened in the family, but I think we might start recovering soon.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to let me know you're thoughts on the story so far. A bit of feedback can go a long way.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


End file.
